An Adventure We Won't Forget
by Fameus5507
Summary: Kagome and the Inugang fall down the well after the final battle with Naraku and end up in Naruto's world they turn into 7 year olds what happens when they are all put on team 7 with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura the inugang left Kagome alone in the new world why? What is happeneing to Kagome? What is going on? What will happen to our favorite little Miko? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. A New Life

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR NARUTO CHARACTERS

"Hey Inuyasha I think I dropped some of my books by the well can we go there real quick." Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Ok were going wrench" said Inuyasha dryly. the whole gang got there weapons just in case of a demon happens to be by the well.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

When the group got to the well Lady Midoriko was there. They all bowed to honor the great dead priestess. Well except for Inuyasha of course he just stood there like an idiot. Much to Kagome's annoyance. "Inuyasha, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, AND SIT" Kagome yelled while Inuyasha kept kissing the ground. "I'm sorry for Inuyasha's misbehavior, Lady Midoriko." "Rise everyone."they all did as they were told.

"You all have defeated Naraku. And have the jewel you are needed in another world the Ninja Era. when you wake you will be 7 years old but you will still have your memories. your belongings will be in a golden bag that has your names on it. and you will all have your old weapons except for you Kagome. For you will have all the people that you have met friend or foe's weapons which is a duplicate but the same thing with your favorite color on it in the golden bag. and you will also have your own weapons. you must defeat and kill Orochiomaru and the Akatsuki. Understood?" "Lady Midoriko" they said in unison except Kagome. "What if they change or have a change of heart" Kagome asked not wanting to end someone's life evil or not. She may have ended Naraku's life but that was because of the wrong all he had done to all of Japan. "You may spare them and let them go." Midoriko said.

"Good now jump into the well to your new life." Withthey all gathered around the well with joy and excitement across their faces. they jumped in at the same time. a violet light ingulfed them and they were gone.

 **KAGOME'S POV**

I woke up with everyone beside me. I got on all fours and shook everyone till they were awake. we all looked the same just a bit shorter. we got our golden bags and I made sure the jewel was still on my neck and it was. we started walking north of the well. It was a quite walk until I started to sing to make the trip more enjoyable and it worked.

There was a time when I was alone no where to go no place to call home my only friend was the man in the moon and even sometimes he would go away too  
one night as I close my eyes I saw a shadow flying high he came to me with the sweetest smile told me he wanted to for a while he said peter that's what they call me and I promise that you'll never be lonely and ever since that day  
I am a lost boy from never land usually hanging out with Peter Pan and when we're bored we play in the woods always on the run from Captain Hook run run lost boy they say to me away from all of reality  
Never land is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free never land is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free  
He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we fly in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family soon enough we reached Never land peacefully my feet hit the sand and ever since that day  
I am a lost boy from Never land usually hanging out with Peter Pan and when we're bored we play in the woods always on the from Captain Hook run run lost boy they say to me away from all of reality  
Never land is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free Never land is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free  
(Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy, Darwing even Captain Hook you are my perfect story book  
Never land I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last) 2x  
And for always I say  
Never land is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free  
Never land is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free

 **INUYASHA POV**

'Kagome sings like an angel' I thought but I realized we were at a giant gate. What is this place? Where are we? What's going to happen? Guess we'll see soon enough


	2. Village Of The Hidden Leaves

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO CHARACTERS

SANGO'S POV  
I saw two guards at this big gate. I walked in front of the group and stood in front of them. "Ok we need to talk to the leader of this village. I'm gonna go talk to the guards ok" My friends all nodded in agreement. I walked up to the guards with my friends right behind me. "Hello me and my friends mean you no harm. We're just lost and we want to speak to the leader of this village please." "Very well let us give you an escort" I thanked him.

5 MINUTES LATER

KAGOME'S POV  
A Man with silver grayish hair and a mask covering 3/4 of his face came. "My name is Kakahshi now tell me yours." "Kagome and these are my friends" said as we walked through the village."This is Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and this little guy on my shoulder is Shippo." I said pointing at everyone as they waved. I was bored while we walked so I decided to sing again. And I gave my friends a signal for them to know it was a group song our favorite actually

INUYASHA, Miroku, and Shippo  
Oh you shine bright brighter than all the stars brighter than fireworks so I give you all my love  
And your perfection even in your mistakes give affection even when your heart aches when I'm away you who I'm thinking of because  
ALL FIVE  
You are my home home home whenever I may roam you are the place where I can rest my weary bones you are my home home home you are my home home home  
Kagome and Sango  
Your a diamond (brightening) brightening my cloudy skies (sparkling)  
Sparkling all through the night (light) light me up like fireflies see you shining even in the darkness stand beside me when I don't deserve it that's why I say I give you all my love because  
ALL FIVE  
You are my home home home wherever I may roam you are the place where I can rest my weary bones you are my home home home you are my home home home  
Inuyasha  
Your my number one there's no doubt and we stick together throughout like Boy Scouts we about all for one till lights out. So guys where ya at wave your hands front to back everybody take a look around at my friends out in the crowd (oh) I love you guys (oh oh oh)  
ALL FIVE  
You are my home home home

Everyone that was around started to clap. We all bowed and. continued walking with Kakahshi


	3. An Adventure We Won't Forget

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO CHARACTERS

DON'T PLAY SONG TILL I SAY

SHIPPO'S POV

We saw a man with a smoke pipe I guess he was the Hokage. I looked to see Kakahshi bowing. "Kagome I think we're supposed to bow too" I whispered in Kagome's ear. She nodded and bowed gaining Miroku, Sango and , Inuyasha's attention. They to bowed except Inuyasha who just glared at the Hokage. 'That idiot I thought he learned his lesson when this happened with Lady Midoriko he's gonna start digging his own grave in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' "Inuyasha why are you glaring at the Hokage. SIT SIT SIT SIT. This is exactly what happened with lady Midoriko. Show some respect. At least acknowledge him by nodding your head. SIT SIT SIT SIT AND SIT. " Kagome yelled at Inuyasha who was done digging his grave.

KAGOME'S POV

I turned back to the Hokage "I am very sorry for Inuyasha's behavior." "It's alright now tell me your story." "Ok but we can only tell you" He nodded in understanding and sent everyone out the room. I began to tell him everything from my fifteenth birthday to Naraku and everything else. "I see but do you have any proof?" He asked. I nodded. I put a hand to the Sacred Jewel on my neck and poured some of my Miko ki into it. Midoriko than appeared right before them. "You summoned me Lady Kagome." "Thank you for coming. I just needed you to prove our story thank you."The Hokage kept eyeing Midoriko suspiciously. "Hokage I can tell you this is no illusion " I said dryly. "If that is all you need I will be taking my leave" Midoriko said before she disappeared. "Ok now you will all be living together. I will summon Kakahshi to lead you to your apartment and you will be assigned to the academy.

5 MINUTES LATER

Kakahshi lead them to there apartment and they unpacked. Then they did the groceries, cooking and getting ready for the next day


	4. Welcome to the Academy and A Party

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO CHARACTERS  
DON'T PLAY SONG TILL I SAY

The group were in black cloaks with there hoods on getting lead by Iruka-Sansei to their new classroom.  
5 MINUTES LATER  
"Hello class you will have new students be nice to them". Iruka-Sensei said. "On 3,2,1 now." Kagome said  
KAGOME'S POV  
We all took off our cloaks. "Ok guys now" I said. They nodded to me and jumped on a desk as did I. "Ok guys let's introduce ourselves. Ladies first." I was wearing a crop top that stopped an inch after my well developed breast. It was a pure pink color with a royal purple heat in the middle, the cropping was also sleeveless. I also had on a pair of royal purple skin tight jeans that didn't react to my every movement.

Sango had on the same clothes just different colors l. Her crop top was royal purple with a pure pink heart in the middle. Her jeans were a pure pink color that didn't react to her every movement.  
Inuyasha had on a black shirt with a red writing saying 'What up dog'. He had on a black leather jacket. And he had on black jeans.  
Miroku had on a red shirt with black writing saying 'Hello ladies I'm sexy and I know it'. He also had on red jeans.  
Shippo has on a red shirt with red writing saying 'saying what does the fox say.' They all had on the same white Jordan's.  
"Well my name is Kagome and these are my closest friends. And Inuyasha no attitude ok." I said cheerfully. "I'm Sango" Sango said with enthusiasm. "I'm Shippo" Shippo said jumping up and down on a desk.  
"I'm Miroku. Hello Ladies." Miroku said with a charming smile and wave. "I'm Inuyasha, runts" Inuyasha said smirking. "And this is Kirara "(Kirara is supposed to sound like Kilala) Sango said pointing to Kirara on her shoulder.

NO ONE'S POV  
"Ok guys since this is our first day.." Kagome said. "WERE GONNA HAVE A PARTY" they said in unison. Kagome snapped her fingers three times.  
Instantly food, a stage, speakers, and a dance floor appeared. "WELL LET'S PARTY!" The five said in unison. Everyone jumped out of there seats and ran to different sections of the now party room. The group looked around the room and saw a kid in a corner.

KAGOME 'S POV  
I walked up to the boy. His Ora had sadness, depression, and hatred written all over it. I wonder what happened to him. ". Hi what's wrong how come your not enjoying the party." I asked. "It's a waste of time" he stated. " Well I don't give a damm if it's a waste of time or not. Your going to participate in the party." I said. I grabbed his arms and pulled him to the dance floor. "Guys hold him down he's a tough one." I said gritting my teeth. They did what I told them to do. "Alright what's your name kid?" I asked  
"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." "You guys can let go of him now. Join me on the stage." I said getting on the stage. They nodded and got on. "Hey I think there about to sing. " said Naruto. "SING,SING SING SING!" Our new classmates chanted. "Ok, ok let us deicide on what song." Said Sango. "Huddle" Inuyasha said. We all did what we're told. We kept exchanging whispers. About 30 seconds later they nodded to each other and took there positions. "On 1, 2, 3 go." Miroku said.

START SONG  
ALL FOUR (Inuyasha)  
(Party rock is in the house tonight (yeah!)  
Everybody just have a good time (that's right!)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind (c'mon!)  
Everybody just have a good good good time) 2x  
(Oh (put your hands up) 4x

Miroku  
Everyday I'm shuf-shufflin'

Kagome (Inuyasha)  
Put your, put your hands up (oh)  
Put your put your hands up (yeah)  
Put your put your hands up (c'mon)  
Put your put your hands up (that's right)

Sango (Miroku)  
Put your put your hands up (woah)  
Put your put your hands up (yeah)  
Put your put your hands up (yeah)

Miroku  
Everyday I'm shuf-shufflin

ALL FOUR (Inuyasha)  
Party Rock! C'mon! Let's Go!  
Party Rock in the house tonight (yeah)  
Everybody just have a good time (that's right)  
And we gonna make lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time (c'mon)  
Party Rock is in the house tonight (oh)  
Everybody just have a good time (that's right)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya

Miroku (Miroku and Inuyasha)  
Shake that  
Yo in the club (party Rock)  
You're lookin for ya girl (she hips my hop)  
Non stop when we're (in the shop)  
(Booty move away like it's on the block oh)  
Where's the funny? (I gots to know)  
Tight jeans tattoo (cause I'm rock 'n' roll)  
Half black (half white domino)  
(Game the money op-a-doe yo)  
( **A/N[(keep listening to them sing I'm too lazy to do the rest of the song it's really long anyway)]**  
"So what do you guys think" I asked jumping off the stage. Everyone was quiet for a while. A few seconds later they began cheering."Let's Party"


	5. Getting Teams

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO CHARACTERS

KAGOME'S POV

I walked into the classroom with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara behind me. I had on a black crop top with red writing saying 'savage but pure'. My crop top stopped an inch after my well developed breast. my crop top is sleeveless and tight. I also had on red skin tight jeans that didn't react to my every movement. I had my beginning thigh length raven hair in high pony tail. Sango had on a red crop top with black writing saying 'Dream Girl'. her crop top was also sleeveless and tight. Her crop top stopped an inch after her well developed breast. She also had on black skin tight jeans that didn't react to her every movement. She had her waist length brown hair in a high pony tail also.

Inuyasha had on a dark navy blue shirt with dark red writing saying 'Savage'. He also had on red jeans. Miroku had on a dark red shirt with dark navy blue writing saying 'Hello ladies'. He also had on dark navy blue jeans.

Shippo had on a blood red shirt that had navy blue writing saying 'call me foxy if you wanna be my wifey.' they all had on the same black and red Jordan's. I saw all the fangirls and fanboys drooling over us as usual.

NO ONE'S POV

Inuyasha and Miroku saw this and acted more protective than usual. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each then nodded. Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome's waist and drew her closer to his body. Miroku did the same thing to Sango. the two boys earned glares from 1/2 of the class which were fanboys. The two now flustered girls earned glares from 9/10 of the class which were fangirls. "Listen your not worthy of her. None of you are. If anyone s worthy it's me. So try and make a move on her and YOUR DEAD." Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison. The group started walking to the seats behind the Uchiha. "Hey um, Inuyasha why did you act like that?" Kagome asked as the group sat down. "Ya Miroku why'd you act like that." Sango asked. "Well those boys aren't worthy of you. And I didn't like the way the boys were looking at you" Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison yet again. "Whatever" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

8 Minutes later

KAGOME'S POV

My worst nightmare burst through the door. "I WIN BILLBOARD BROW" Ino yelled as she and Sakura burst through the door. "YA RIGHT INO-PIG" Sakura yelled back. " NO WAY BILLBOARD-BROW I WAS HERE FIRST SO I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE" Ino yelled back. "YA RIGHT I HAD TO TURN ALL THE WAY AROUND TO SEE YOU" Sakura countered.

Naruto suddenly stepped up to Sakura to say good morning only to get pushed out of the way. "Hello Sasuke-kun do you mind if I sit next to you" Sakura asked annoyingly. Sasuke just looked at her and turned away not really caring.

Naruto and I were fed up, we had had it, we broke the breaking point, we finally snapped. Naruto jumped to Sasuke's side. While front flipped on the desk. We both glared at Sasuke hard. I guess Sasuke glared back cause there was nothing else to do. Then suddenly I was pushed forward. Everything seemed to go in slow motion now. I heard Inuyasha running towards us in the distance. And I saw Sasuke smirk slightly but enough to see. Then our lips connected.

My eyes wide registering what just happened. Seconds later I pulled back with a disgusted look on my face. "WHAT THE HELL UCHIHA!" I yelled. "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS" I yelled. And then all of Sasuke's fangirls screamed at the of their lungs and fainted. 'I can't believe they didn't lose their voices yet' I thought wincing at the volume. I jumped off the desk shaking in anger and embarrassment. "I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp" I whispered hauntingly. But that didn't escape Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, or Inuyasha's ears.

I was about to run at Sasuke and beat him senseless. When I realized I was being held by both of my arms and legs. And I felt a hand on my behind. I instantly knew who that was. I took a deep breath. "Ok you guys can let go i'm cool now" they did as they were told. Though I slapped Miroku. I guess I slapped him a bit too hard since he had a red hand mark on his cheek. But Inuyasha was pissed. He took a step toward the Uchiha.

He fisted his hands and raised his right one about to punch Sasuke. But I didn't feel like letting him get in trouble."Sit boy" i said. About 1 min later Inuyasha was done grumbling under his breath and got up. About 'Stupid Wenches, 'Commanding stuff' and yada, blah, blah. We went back to our seats. Naruto was sitting Next to Inuyasha who was sitting on the left of me. And Sango on the right of me, with Miroku next to her, his seat on the open alley. While Shippo and Kirara were laying on he desk. Shippo in now Kagome's height. Then all the fangirls woke up. 'Well Iruka-Sensei is gonna be here in 3... 2... 1'

Iruka-Sensei bust through the door yelling "TAKE YOUR SEATS." Everyone who was up scrambled to an empty seat not caring who sat next to Sasuke. Iruka walked to the front of the room and sat at his desk. "Ok here are the teams. Team one-" he started. "-Team seven Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Tashio, Sango Taijiya, Mioku Hoshi, Shippo Kitsune, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. Team eight" i cut Iruka-Sensei off.

I stood up my head down my raven hair bangs covering my eyes. I walked like Sesshomaru, my feet not making a sound. I had a dark look on face. I kept walking toward Iruka-Sensei's desk. when i was there i slammed my hands on his desk making him jump and yelp in surprise and fear. I lifted my head and gave him the icy glare of death that would put Sesshomaru to shame.

I saw Iruka-Sensei shaking evidently in fear. "Ye-yes K-Ka-Kagome" Iruka asked clearly terrified. "Not that I'm complaining about being in a team with my gang or anything but." I stopped to add a dramatic affect to my statement. "But my group and I are top of the class including Naruto. So why must i be in a team with Brooding boy and pinky. There are supposed to be three people in a team three!! BUT THERE ARE EIGHT PEOPLE IN THIS ONE EIGHT!! SO IRUKA YOU DO THE MATH! THAT'S FIVE MORE PEOPLE THAN CALLED FOR!!" i yelled now taking Iruka by his collar putting his face close to mine. His face had fear written all over it. "K-K-Kagome-Ch-C-"

I cut Iruka off yet again now losing my temper. "OH NO DON'T K-KA-KAGOME-C-CH-CHAN ME!"

NO ONE'S POV

Now let's take a minute from the fuming Kagome and look at the class. Everyone in the class was too afraid to save their sensei except the Inutachi gang plus Naruto who couldn't contain there laughter any more and laughed there heads off. The whole class looked at them then back at the fuming Kagome who was shaking Iruka by his collar with horrified looks. Now back to Kagome my lovely readers.

KAGOME'S POV

I turned my head to where I heard the laughter coming from taking a break from skaking Iruka. When i saw it was my group i slowly calmed down. I let go Iruka's collar to his releif. I sighed as my gang stopped laughing. I slowly stepped away from Iruka who stopped shaking but was still scared because he kept twitching nervously. "SO, you gonna take five people off or what?'' i asked putting one hand on my hip. "I'm sorry Kagome-Chan but i can't" he said in a shaky voice. "Something inside me wants to strangle you while hitting your head against the chalkboard, but I'm not gonna do it just to be desent." i said deadpaned. I saw him shake again but soon stop. i walked back to my seat and sat down. Then Sakura just had to open her big mouth."Hey Iruka-Sensei why do i have to be stuck with Kagome and Sango." "Because Sakura you have the lowest grades while Kagome and her group plus Naruto all scored higher than you and Sasuke. You have the lowest grades in all the years that I taught." Iruka said a vein popping out and throbbing on his forebrow.

SASUKE'S POV

'THey scored higher than me even the dope, I can't believe it well whatever. But I'm kind of happy that my first kiss went to my dream girl, Kagome. And aparently it was her first kiss too. We will make a great couple. And she's on my team great. Well guess my luck's finally gonna change.' thought Sasuke


	6. Kakashi’s our new sensei

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO CHARACTERS

KAGOME'S POV

"He's taking too long" I sighed aggravated. 'I could have been getting Ramen or trying to figure my feeling out for Sasuke.' I stole a glance of Sasuke and our gazes connected. I turned away to hide my now forming blush that soon went away. My group plus Naruto who is now part of it nodded in agreement. "I say we teach him a lesson." I saw my new team get evil glints in their eyes. I smirked. "Ok hears the plan" I heard Sasuke say. 'OH this is gonna be fun'

36 MINUTES LATER

KAKASHI POV

I walked into the classroom after being four hours late by 'accident'. I was shocked to see no one there. i walked out the classroom and checked the number. 'I had the right number what's going on'. I walked back into the classroom now in the center of it. I looked around. Then I spotted a beautiful long raven haired woman. And beside her were two equally beautifull women. One with long blonde hair. And the other with long brown hair. They had smoke covering their private parts. They were giggling when there gase met mine. The raven haired girl waved her finger to me telling me to come closer. So I did. I was a step away from the three angels when they poofed to reveal two girls and a boy.

MY STUDENTS! Then five guys and a cat poofed out of no where. Then the blond haired boy , yelled "Now" That's when they surrounded me I was getting tossed around like a silly rag doll, I was getting my butt handed to me on a silver plader, my butt was getting woopped. i was sore everywhere on my body. I was back against the wall. The kids were about two feat from me. They were all golwereing and glaring at me. And the raven haired girl was the one that scared me the most. Her glare really made me want and almost wet my pants. Then out of no where she threw a kanai at me it was at least an inch or too missing the part of my body that made me love icha icha paradise so much.

"Maybe next time you'll learn to be on time" they all said in unison. "M-m-meet me o-on the roof" I stuttered shakily and poofed away.

KAGOME'S POV

My new team and I walked up th flight of stairs to the stairs.when we got the roof we saw our new 'sensei ' leaning against the railing. Naruto sat down on his right was Inuyasha who was on my left. Sasuke to my right with Sango to his right. And to Sango's right was Naruto with Sakura to his right. Shippo and Kirara were sitting n front of us. 'Poor Naruto. He has to sit next to pinky his forer crush at least he likes Hintata. There gonna make a great couple I can see the babies now' I was squeling. "Is she gonna be ok?" Sasuke asked. " Yea that's what she does when she plans on making someone a couple, I bet you it's Hintata and Naruto" The Inutachi group said in unison as if it were obvios except Naruto who was blushing madly.

I stopped squeling as Naruto stopped blushing now over it. "Ok now that that's over. let's introduce ourselves" Kakahshi said. "Wait Kakashi you still owe me and my group 5 thousand yen" I said matter a factly. "He nodded and said" I promise i'll pay each of your thousand yen tomorrow." "Well why don't you introduce yourself first Sensei" came Saskura's annoying little voice.'Man i want to strangle her but i can't because she's my teammate gosh darn it'

"Ok my name is Hatake Kakahshi my likes and dislikes are non of your concern. My hobbies... I have a lot of them. and as for my dream. Well I haven't thought of it." Everyone sweatdropped except for me and muttered 'all we learned was his name.'

But I deicieded to prove them wrong. "No we learned his name he has many hobbies. Hes's a pervert but less of a then Miroku. He's nothing to Miroku. And that he is still uncertain about his dream. Last off all he might be gay or single because of that book he reads. It's perverted. And if he can read it openly without fear of his girlfriend that proves it. The book sticking out of his pocket." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Ok well you first blondie" Said Kakahshi.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I like Ramen Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku when he's not being a pervert." Naruto grumbled the last part. "I don't like when people hurt my friends and teme. My dream is to become Hokage and people will egnolege me as somebody, somebody important."

'You never seece to enlighten me, Naruto.'"you next doggy ears are those real?"Kakahshi asked. "Of course they are runt" Inuyasha anwsered his ears twitching, "My name is Inuyasha Tashio. I like my friends and Ramen. My dislikes are when people challenge me by calling me weak and hurtng my friends. Also when Kagome commands m to sit and when people get on my nerves. My dream is to help Konoha kill someone and protect those i love." Inuyasha finished.

"You next" Kakahshi said pointing at me. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have many likes suck as my friends, Oden, singing, Training with my friends and many more." I stole a quick glance at Sasuke then smiled.''My dislikes are people who hurt my friends, spiders, bugs, and gross stuff." I stuck my tongue out in disgust. But changed my face to a gentle smile as i contued talking." My dream is to become as strong as i can be so i can protect those who are dear to me. My second dream is to find love and last of all help Konoha kill someone." I finished.

"Alright you next" Kakahshi said. " My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like any thing. I dislike many things. My hobbies are non of your buisness. I don't have a dream but an ambition: to ill a certain someone and revive my clan" He finished. I started to tremble. 'How could he want to kill someone. I mean i'm forced to kill someone but he's chosing to kill someone. i can't take it.' I turned to Sasuke my head down bangs covering my eyes. I was trembling still. "Sasuke'' i said getting my attention.

"Yea Kagome." Though I know he can't see my eyes i can see his cheeks turing a slight pink. I looked up at him wth an emotinless face." You don't want to kill him it will do nothing but torment you i've seen it happen to an old friend of mine who passed. Please Sasuke promise me you won't go looking for revenge." I asked my trembling stopped. " You don't understand!" Sasuke said now raising his voice he fully turned to Kagome. ''You never will you yourself said your going to ki-" I cut Sasuke off.

"I'm forced to do it Sasuke. My friends and I are forced to kill him! We have to no matter what though you are chosing to kill! Now who's the bad guy. Your the one who will never understand!" I rose my voise to him. Tears were now threatening to come out of my eyes. Inuyasha turned my body to face Kakahshi then layed me in his lap. If I wasn't hurt right now i would have been embarrest but I didn't care. 'Why does the one I like or love always hurt me the most.' A tear or two escaped my now closed eyes as i still lay in Inuyasha's lap.

10 MINUTES LATER

We were threw with the introductions. And Kakahshi was talking about what we were doing tomorrow. It was something about a survival test. I knew what was going on but I was kept up in my thoughts. 'Does Sasuke hate me now? Well he might but I'm not his fangirl so why do I care. I don't want to be hurt by love like Inuyasha did with me. But this feels different. Wait! I can smell if he's attracted to me. The group and I did a blood bond with Sesshomaru except Inuyasha since he's his half-brother.

My still closed eyes now opening. I took a deep breath that went unnoticed by everyone except Inuyasha. 'H-he is attracted to me.' My face was emotion of void. But I had happiness and hope lingering in my eyes. Kakahshi broke me from my thoughts. "Alright see you guys tomorrow at training ground 7" he said. "Sasuke" I said standing to my feat.

My new team did the same as if waiting for something to happen. "I- we urm never mind forget it" I said putting my head down a blush forming on my cheeks. "what were you gonna say" he asked but it sounded like he was commanding me. "N-Nothing forget it." I stuttered. He opened his mouth again to say something.

But I didn't let him. L-Let's go g-guys." I said. And with that we poofed away. I poofed to my room. It was big enough to be an oversize living room all of our rooms are the same size. My queen size bed was at the window.

Which is sideways to the door. And my flat screen TV was in front of the bed against the wall. An elegant vanity/dresser on the right of my bed. I had my laptop, electronics, and my special occasion make-up kit. On my walls were paintings of the feudal era our enemies, and all our friends. And our original selves before we were transported here.

I let a blush take over my cheeks. I was panting with tears streaming down my face. I started sniffling almost turning into a sob.'I sounded so pathetic. Ugh I need to get myself together. This can't be happening over a boy'. I heard a knock at my door"It's Sango are you okay Kagome"

I heard Sango's voice on the other side of the door. "Yea I'm fine" I replied. "You sure we can have a girl talk if you like." She said worry over taking her voice."Nah I"m sure I'm fine" I lied. "If your sure I'll be in my room." Sango said and I heard her door close so I was sure she was in her room.

I wiped away my tears and went into the kitchen. I saw Inuyasha in the freezer of the vast kitchen, with Naruto who lived with us for 6 months straight.

I after a few seconds of rummaging through the freezer. they got what they were looking for. Icees. They went back to there respected rooms. I went in the fridge and got my favorite chips: lays potatoe chips.

I walked back to my room and locked the door. I went to my dresser and picked up my iPhone 7. It was 5:36 p.m. I went to YouTube and put my earphones in. I played the song ' Nightcore: Sad Song female version'

I sang along to the song.

You and I we are like fireworks

And symphonies exploding in the sky with you i'm alive like all the missing pieces of my heart they finally collideso stop time right here in the moonlight cause I don't want to ever close my eyes without you I feel broke like one half of a whole without you I have no hand to holdWithout you I feel torn like a sail in a storm without you I'm just a sad song I'm just a sad song

With you I fall it's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall with you I'm a beautiful mess It's like were standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge So stop time right here in the moonlight Cause I don't ever want to close my eyes Without you I feel broke Like half of a whole Without you I have no hand to hold

I went outside needing some fresh air. I kept singing walking to training ground 7.

Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm Without you I'm just a sad song You're the perfect melody the only harmony I wanna hear You're my favorite part of me With you standing next to me I've got nothing to fear

(Without you I feel broke like half of a whole Without you I have no hand to hold Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm Without you I'm just a a sad song I'm just a sad song) 2x

I sighed I always loved that song. 'Guess i should train there's nothing else to do since I'm already in the training grounds.' I set up some targets and took aim with three Kunai in each hand. I trew the Kunai's they hit it's mark . I trained with Kunai a few more times. Before Deicieding to use shiriken.

3 HOURS AND 24 MINUTES LATER

I heard a rustle in the bush north west of me. I lifted my head and lightly sniffed the air. I turned my head to the now still bushes. "You can come out now Sasuke" I said in a cold Sesshomaru voice.'What does he want? My heart is beating faster. I guess... I-I Re-Real-Really do like ...S-Sasuk-Sasuke' I smiled. He came out the bushes. Now what's going to happen?


	7. New Love

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO CHARACTERS

KAGOME'S POV

"Kagome I have to tell you something, important" Sasuke said walking towards me. He was a few steps away from me when he stopped. "Sasuke I have something to tell you too" I said my hands behind my back.

I looked him straight in the eyes a serious look on my face. "I'll go first" I said he nodded. "Sasuke I know were friends and teamates bu- but I. What i'm about to say I don't want it to ruin our friendship." I said I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

" I l-love you S-Sasuke. But please don't think of me as a fangirl. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I- It's fine I just don't want it to ruin our friendship.." I trailed off. " Kagome" Sasuke said in a demanding voice. "Y-yes" I anwsered timidly looking him straight in the eye. He walked closer to me. My breath was caught in my throaght.

I tried to supress the blush that threatened to show and succeded. He closed the walking distance between us. "Now what I have to tell you" he said. He started smirking as I could feel the heat rush to my face.

He dipped his head down. Our lips only a breath away from meeting. "I love you too" And with that he closed the gap between us. 'He's kissing me. My dream guy, is actually kissing me. I might finally be happy.' I returned the kiss. Then I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gasped in shock. I guess Sasuke took this as an oppertunity. He put his tongue in my mouth claiming it.

Seconds later our tongues were fighting for domenince. My arms rapped around his neck. His arms rapped around my waist. I wished that moment would never end, but alace we needed air. We pulled away panting lightly. I was blushing slightly I could feel it. ''Kagome, wi-will you be my girlfriend" he asked a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Of course" I replied. He smiled and pecked my lips. I smiled and I looked at the sky. The stars were out.

WAIT, THE STARS ARE OUT. My eyes widened the smile I had disappeared. " What's wrong" Sasuke asked. " I gotta get home their probbably worried about me" I said. He let his grip on me go as I did him. I took out my phone. IT WAS 9:02."You live with your friends?" He asked. "Ya plus Naruto who's now part of our group" i said. "Let me walk you home, just to make sure you get there safe." He said leaving no room for judgement. I nodded and we exited the training ground. "Hey Sasuke" I said. He looked at me and said "hn."

"You wanna have some fun on our way to my the house." I smirked an evil glint in my eye. I saw out of the corner of my that Sasuke smirked as well then nodded. "C'mon!" I grabbed his hand and started to run. We were hand in hand fingers intertwined. " Hey let's sing my favorite song it's called love story, do you know it?" I asked still running, He nodded. Alright let's do it then" i said with a cheeky grin. Everyone who saw us were saying things about'Young Love', 'they make a cute couple and what not. "Ok on 3... 2... 1.. NOW!" We exclaimed in perfect sync.

we started to sing together a love story ironic isent it. Kagome We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air Sasuke See the lights see the party the ball gowns see you make your way through the crowd and say "Hello" Little did I know 

'Sasuke's singing is beautiful.' As we were running I passed Sasuke some spray paint. We made a quick turn into alley and spray the painted the walls quotes about love, hope, joy, and positive stuff. We were done in a matter of seconds. So we started jumping over roofs with our fingers intertwined again. With my beautiful smile on and his handsome smirk on. 

Kagome (Sasuke and Kagome) Cause you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles And my dad said "Stay away from (Juliet)" And I was crying on the staircase begging you "(please don't go)" (And i say Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say) yes

Sasuke So I sneak out to the garden to see you we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes escape this town for a little while

I stole a glance of Sasuke still running. And well our gazes met. I giggled as Sasuke's cheeks turned light pink. We kept running enjoying eachothers company. But I felt like I was being swept off my feet...LITERALLY. I looked at Sasuke and saw he was lifting me up, then he threw me in the sky. Then he jumped up and carried me bridal style. He smirked as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

Kagome (Sasuke and Kagome) oh oh cause you were Romeo and I was a scarlet letter And daddy said "stay away (from Juliet") But you were everything to me I was begging you ("please don't go" and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes Romeo save me They're trying to tell me how to feel This love is diffucult but it's real Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes)

Sasuke continued running me in his arms. I snuggled closer in his chest not going to sleep but to get closer. Hear his heartbeat. I heard him chuckle. He's amused by my actions I guess we continued singng my- no not my our favorite song.

Sasuke I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around my faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirt of town and I said

Kagome (Sasuke and Kagome) Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this my head I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said("Marry me Juleit you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh Cause we were both young when I first saw you

''Sasuke you can put me down now.' I said giggling slightly. He nodded and set me on my feet. I jumped off the roof I was on and so did Sasuke. I checked my phone it was 10:47 p.m. "I gotta get home we were so caught up in having fun we passed the house" I said sweatdropping. He nodded. And without warning he lifted me on his back and started speeding toward the house.

He made an instant stop in front of the house. "Thanks Sasuke I had a lot of fun" I said getting off his back. "Your welcome I had fun too" He said with me not on his back. "Goodnight Sasuke" I said smiling up at him. He was in my personal space but I didn't care. "Goodnight Kagome." He said once again capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and I stepped back. I smiled at him again saying "see you tomorrow.'' And with that i turned to the and walked to te door. I looked over my shoulder to see no Sasuke. I shrugged it off and went inside. To find my friends right there. "Where were you whench" Inuyasha asked clearly aggravated.

"Why do you smell like Sasuke." My friends asked me I mean all of tthem. Kirara meowed in agreement."We were just hanging out and lost track of time that's all" I said casually. "Whatever I'm going to bed" Inuyasha said and stomped off. Miroku nodded before going to his respected room with Shippo and Naruto following. I began walking to my room when Sango started walking with me and nudged me."Ok he's my boyfriend now" I saidrolling my eyes but smiling. "Sango started jumping up and down and hugged me which I returned."Congrats" She said. ''Thanks " I said. She pulled away from the hug and went in her room with a happy 'goodnight.'

I walked in my vast room and went to my walk in closet that was next to the door. I got my bathing products from off the 2nd shelf with my pjs. I made my way to the bathroom. I walked in and started the water and put the products in. Once the water was high enough I stopped the water and got in. I played the song 'Nightcore Bad Boy' on my IPhone.

I listened to the song while I bathed. 'What will the rest of the group think? I know they'll be happy for me. But Inuyasha what will he think? I hope he doesn't try to kill Sasuke. I have to give Sasuke subjucation beads, just to keep him out of trouble. Yea that would work we would be great.' I got the shower with that thought and dried off. I turned off the music and got dressed. I went in my room and fkopped straight on my bed. I drifted off to sleep with happy thoughts.


	8. Before the Test

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO CHARACTERS

KAGOME'S POV

The group and I just finshed eating. We walked out out of the house with everthing we had ever since we came to the new world. I had my golden bag and my charm bracelet with other weapons. We had other secret weapon departments. We broke out into a run. The human eye could only see us as blurs. We stopped instantly as we were in the center of training ground 7.

I was wearing a royal purple crop top with purple straps on the sides going down and connecting to my mini skirt. My crop top was tight. The sleeves were lace. And the color was dark purple. I also had on a black short skirt it was the same length as my old school uniform. I had on royal purple leggings underneath . My raven begining thigh length hair was in a high pony tail, and I had a bang covering my right eye. Sango had on the same thing only that her cropt top and straps were light pink. And her lace sleeves were pure pink. And her leggings were baby blue. But Sango didn't have a skirt on. Sango's brown waist length hair was in a high pony tail with her bangs covering her left eye.

Inuyasha had on a red shirt that hung down to his begining thigh. His pants were royal blue. His silver hair hanging freely and it let his ears show which everyone was used too. Miroku had on the same thing ony his shirt was royal blue. And his pants were a royal purple. His hair was in it's usual pony tail.

Shippo had on a light royal blue shirt and light red pants.

Sango has on baby blue ninja shoes. I had on royal purple ninja shoes. Inuyasha and Miroku had on royal blue ninja shoes. Shippo had on light royal blue ninja shoes

"Your late! Isn't that right Sasuke" Sakura asked oh too sweetly. "Hn" was all Sasuke said before walking toward us. I started walking toward him with a gentle smile in my face. "Did you eat Romeo" i asked giggling at my antics. I saw my group walk past us, and Sango wink at me. I rolled my eyes playfully at her and shook my head. "No we weren't supposed to Juliet" Sasuke said as we walked back to the team smirking. "That was a trick here eat this" I said pulling out a gronola bar.

We were back to the team and I passed him the bar. "Sasuke your not supposed to eat don't tell me she molested you" Sakura yelled spating 'she ' and 'you'. An angry tick mark appeared on my forebrow. "How dare you molest my Sasuke" She yelled getting in my face raising her fist.

"Sakura if you can't fight don't pick one" i growled. "Your just scared. You molested my Sasuke. So now you'll pay" She literally screamed. She let her fist fly. But I just slapped her before she could even touch me. But when I slapped her. SHE LITERALLY WENT FLYING THROUGH 4 TREES. "Oops" i muttered.

I walked over to were she landed. I poked her once then twice. I then checked her pulse, thank Kami she's alive or I would have major explaining to do, she was just unconscious. I grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the team. Miroku raised his eyebrow at me silently asking me if she was dead. I shook my head to his relief.

10 minutes later

Sakura groaned loudly. "Is sensei here yet" she asked shakily standing up. "No" Miroku sighed. "Wait a second" She said raising her voice. "You molested MY SASUKE-KUN" She yelled. Making the InuTachi group and I wince at the volume. She started running at me her to flying my way. I held my emotion void face on.

I grabbed her fist before it could hit my well developed chest. I twisted her arm making her scream in pain. "You just ruined my day.Your weak. Yet you still think your superior to me. Well It's the other way around." I said now slamming her in the ground making her yelp and groan in pain.

"Kagame's scary when she's angry. Don't get her mad again please. This chick is a real monster when she's mad or pissed but right now she's pissed so it's worse." Inuyasha said shaking, cowering behind the snickering Naruto, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

When I slammed Sakura in the ground she made a medium size dent in it. "You should have never got Kagome started." I heard my group say in perfect sync except Inuyasha who was still cowering.

"Kagome It's alright leave it alone" Sasuke said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Would you leave it alone if someone did this to you" I asked putting my foot on Sakura's back as she tried to get up. Sasuke remained silent and retracted his hand from my shoulder. "I thought so" I said coldly. "So Sakura who's superior now" I asked taunting her. I took my foot from off her back.

She didn't answer she only struggled to get up but got up. She dusted off her clothes and kept wincing in pain. "Well Sakura I asked you a question" I said glaring at her. "You your an imposter. You hide behind that innocent facade but I see what you truly are." she yelled. Aiming her fist to punch me again but this time it was CHAKRA ENHANCED!!

I side stepped the attack and kicked her square in the back. She was about to start flying through trees again. But with my demon speed I grabbed her by the collar from in front of her. I roughly dragged her back to the team. Sasuke was glaring at me but I didn't care. Sakura was struggling to get out of my grasp. "Stop your damned struggling it's not gonna work." I said harshly.

But she didn't stop. When I got back to the team I threw Sakura to the ground in front of the team. "UGH I can't fight you physically let alone kill you since were in the same team" I said glaring down at Sakura. Sakura glared back ignoring the few bruises and scrapes she had. A child could glare better than that may I say.

"Kagome it's fine leave it alone" Naruto said. I turned to him giving him a glare that would make Shessomaru's seem like a wet kitten. "Uhh I-It's ok K-Kag-Kagome you continue"

He said joining Inuyasha cowering too. I turned back to Sakura. "UGH you think your superior to everyone else but have you ever looked at yourself! Have you ever noticed that instead of training you stalk Sasuke! UGH I need to get out of here! When Sensei gets here call me! You got that! I brought my phone!"

I yelled my face starting to become red from anger. I started stomping away with my golden sack on my back. But before I left the clearing I stopped. I looked over my shoulder to see Sakura standing up giving me that lame glare of hers. I turned to the innocent tree on the right of me.

I raised my right fist and punched the tree making it fall over with a whole lot of force. And it made like 12 other trees do the same thing. I heard Naruto and Inuyasha yell" Damn Sakura you really pissed her off! The chick is a demon I'm telling you! Sakura your lucky that tree wasn't you!!." They yelled completely terrified. I smirked and continued stomping out of the clearing.

15 MINUTES LATER

I continued stomping till I found another huge clearing. It was beautiful. I went into the middle of the clearing. It looked beautiful from my point of veiw. Then i made hand signs for the solid shadow clone jutsu. I made 50 clones not drained at all. There were 5 rows, with 10 clones of me in each they were all in front of me like an army ready for battle. Then suddenly I felt a presence. IT WAS SASUKE. I turned to my left. I set my golden sack down.

"You can come out Sasuke" I called. Then the person whom I called out to walked out of the bushes, and stopped when he was on the border of my personal space bubble. "What was that back there" He asked in his usual cold voice. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my clones. "Nothing I was cranky" I replied with an attitude. "You shouldn't lie to your boyfriend. Now give me the anwser I'm looking for or else." He replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke smirk.

I turned back to him and made my army disappear. 'Goodbye training I'm sorry but I have to deal with a certain boyfriend of mine' I mentaly sighed. "It. Was. Nothing. Get. Over. It" I said getting low on patience. I saw Sasuke smirk . I gulped before I could run I was being pinned to a tree. His hips on mine. He pinned my hands above my head. HE PINNED ME TO THE TREE! AND THERE'S NO WAY OUT! But Secretly I was kind of enjoying this. I was blushing furiously.

"Now for your punishment"He said. I barely noticed him licking his lips. he slowly leaned down. and he captured my lips in a passoinet kiss. so of course I kissed back. 'I can court Sasuke cause it's girlfriend boyfriend only in a demon way. Nah I'll wait a few months. Sasuke I want you to be happy please forget about revenge.' then Sasuke pulled away. we were panting slightly. he leaned down and kissed me again.

SASUKE POV

'i want you to be happy Kagome. Like you make me. You can help me revive the clan'

KAGOME'S POV

Eventually our tongues started fighting for dominance. A few seconds later we were interupted by a few noices. Sasuke pulled away with an irritated face on. he turned his head to the right and paled. I looked at him confused and followed his gaze. Only to pale as well. We turned back to each other and blushed. He stepped away. THey came to us and stopped when they were an arm length away from us. Sasuke and I fully turned our body to where they were.

We saw Kakashi and the rest of the team. "Sooo..."Naruto trailed breaking the ackward silence. "How dare you , you...banshee you were making out with my S-SASUKE" Sakura yelled and out of no where slapped with her hand that was chakara enhanced, on the lright cheek. I stumbled and fell on my behind. I started glaring at Sakura. But since I'm a demon through blood bond with Shessomaru and I'm a Miko there was no bruise.

Out of my bangs I saw Kakashi about to do something. and my friends backing away. Except Sasuke who was startng to walk toward me. "Kakashi it's fine I'll punish her" I said stopping him from doing anything. I started laughing and got up and stood straight.

Now Sasuke was right by my side. "Saskura I was going to heal the bruises and scrapes on you that 'someone' inflicted on you but I changed my mind" I said darkly and air qouting someone. "W-Why is there no bruise on your face.

"But it's about time all of you know" I said I instantly hugged Sasuke who stiffened at first but then relaxed. "I'm Sasuke's girlfriend not you" I said closing my eyes. I felt Sango and Miroku had pleased auras. Kakashi had an amused aura. Inuyasha, Naruto, and Sakura had angry auras. I opened my eyes.

"Kagome your dating the teme" Naruto said through grit teeth. "YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER AND IF YOU BREAK HER HEART LIKE INUYASHA DID YOU WILL SUFFER MY RATH" Sango, Miroku, and Naruto yelled glaring at Sasuke. with a background of the fires of Hell behind them anime style.

I let go of Sasuke noticing he was scared slightly. We ignored the fact that kakashi was here. In fact we didn't give a damn that he was here. "Wait! What do you mean like Inuyasha did" Sasuke asked getting over his slight fear. I paled now I wanted to just crawl into a hole and die.

"Inuyasha had a crush on Kagome and Kagome had a crush on him. ut his fromer lover came back. So he kept seeing her every chance he got. And breaking Kagome's heart in the process. We were a group at that time. But Kagome stayed by his side but we had two jobs to do at that time" Sasngo and Miroku said in perfect sync 'matter a factly.' I wanted to die right now i really wanted to die. WAIT no I'll kil them i was suppost to be the one to tell him.

"I was suppost to be the one to tell him! not you your dead!-GET OVER HERE!" I yelled now running after them. But I stopped and went to Inuyasha's side he was suprisingly quiet, for once. "Yes, Inuyasha" I said innocently. "Your really his girlfriend, huh" He said through grit teeth. But I remained calm. Now everyone was surounding us even Kakashi. "Yes Inuyasha" I said. "But Kagome your mine you were suppost to be mine." Inuyasha raised his voice looking into my eyes.

"Well Inuyasha I was tired of being hurt because you couldn't live without your dead clay pot banshee Kinky-Hoe. Alright nobody owns me I don't belong to you or Sasuke I am my own person. Ya I love you Inuyasha, as a brother. I am not the same Kagome who just takes it, who lets people push her around no. It's not going down like that alright theres more girls out there Inuyasha, ok" I said staying calm thogh I wanted to snap. Then Inuyasha's eyes had relizaion and happiness in them. "Thanks Kagome your right I'll find someone else you really opened a new door for me" he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with a toothy grin.

"Ya ya I'll introduce you to someone if you like" I said giving him a hug smiling. He hugged back and I released him. He nodded. I nodded right back to him. "Wait" everyone turned to Sakura. "Oh Sakura let me hal your wounds"I said stepping over to her. She looked a bit hesitant at first but nodded. I put my hands in front of her and they started to glow pink. I heard a few gasps and wows. But I concentraited on what I was doing.

I slowly brought my hands up and down where the bruises and scrapes were. And in a matter of mere seconds they were gone. She nodded her head in thanks. And i did the same for her. "But why are we here in the first place" Sakura asked. We all shrugged. "YOUR HERE FOR THE SURVIVAL TEST NOW SIT DOWN SO WE CAN GET THIS DONE AND OVER WITH" Kakashi yelled now getting our attension. We all sat down in a row with three poles behind us.

Wait! when did that get here?! Nevermind Whatever. Sasuke wa on the left end with me on the right side of him. Then on the right of me was Shippo. Then on the right of him was Naruto. But Kirara was on Shippo's head. Then on the right of Naruto was Sango. Then on the right on Sango was Miroku. And on the right of Miroku was Inuyasha. Last of all on right of Inuyasha was Sakura. Kakashi was now reading his PERVERT BOOK.

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO CHARACTERS

KAGOME'S POV

So Kakashi was explaining about the bell test which was obviously about teamwork. But the thing that really erked me. And made want to pounce I was the Kakashi and Miroku were reading Icha Icha Paradise , yet again. But I kept my composure. But that's when I felt a familiar presence.

Who was it again. It's on the tip of my tongue. I furrowed my eyebrows. "IGOT IT" i accidently said out loud holding up my pointer finger.' Neji duh!'. They all sweatdropped at me while I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "I'll be right back and Bakashi I already know the point of this test" I said winking at him then walkin away.

1 MIN AND 26 SEC LATER

That's when I found Neji meditating. I decieded that I'll scare him. That'll show him to be aware of his surroundings. I quietly got behind and pushed him making him fall face first into the grass. "A ninja must always be aware of his surroundings" I said squatting next to the now sitting up Neji. He turned to me looking irrated. I just smirked. I stood up and so did he. "Hello Kagome" Neji said as if nothing happened his irration gone completly. "Hey Neji where's your team?" I asked suspiciosly. 'Shouldn't he be with them doing a test of a mission. oh well but i'm still curious.'

"There not with me I felt like having some peace and quiet. Well that is until you came" Neji said mumbling the last part thinking I didn't hear him. "I heard that" I said a little offended he called me a pain. "Whatever Neji just watch that tongue of yours before I rip it out" I said through grit teeth. He looked at me blankly but I could smell his little amount of fear. "Anyways my gang and I are having a party starts at 5 pm and it's a sleep over hand these out I'll hand out the rest.

Got it?" I said smiling giving him the invitations for his team. He nodded. He turned around to leave. But stopped when I hugged him from behind. His body stiffened then relaxed. I slowly let go and stepped away. "See you at the party Neji, and it was nice seeing you again." I said he nodded and said see you later.

Once he was gone I turned around and used my demon speed to get in the clearing. I got there and tripped from on the tree and fell infront of everyone on my side. I blew my hair back over to my right eye. I stood up and dust myself off. I looked back at everyone who were giving me curious looks except the Inutachi grroup except Naruto who were giving my blank looks.

"We were about to start without you what were you doing" Bakashi said not looking away from his book. "Oh I know you gave it to him didn't you" Sango said smirking and no infront of me. "Ya I gave it to Neji" I said casualy. I visibally saw Sasuke flinch. And Bakashi dropped his book on the ground and looked at me with wide eyes. He looked at me with shock, but from what? And Naruto just looked confused. While Sakura also looked confused.

"Oh you gave it to Neji but what about Sasuke I mean your dating him. Am I right" Miroku said taking a leaf from out my hair. "Ya and thanks." I said. That's when Naruto and Sakura finally figued out what they were talking about. WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT! I mentally screamed.

"I mean come on if your dating Sasuke you should have gave it to him first"Said Inuyasha while Shippo and Kirara nodded. "And you smell like Neji too" The Inutachi group said including Naruto. That's when Bakashi said "D-Don't te-tell me you gave it up"

While Sasuke looked like he was gonna kill someone. "You imposter your dating Sasuke but you give up your trust and kisses to someone else! And to make it worse it's the person your dating rival" Sakura screamed. That's when I got it. what they were talking about. "Ewww you all have disgustiing minds I'm still a very loyal person. I only smell like him a little cause I hugged as a goodbye. And by gave it to him I mean we gave the invitation for him and his team eww I expect this from Bakashi and Miroku but you guys eww"

I yelled All of them except the Inutachi group who were snickering and Sakura who was fuming. Probably because now Sasuke didn't have a reason to break up with me. Take that you pink hair banshee lookin freakish piece of let me not curse up in this book crap."Ok now that that's over let's start the test 3... 2.. 1...GO" Bakashi said and with that the test began


	9. The Bell Test

**I don't own the characters of inuyasha**

KAGOME'S POV

So Kakashi was explaining about the bell test which was obviously about teamwork. But the thing that really erked me. And made want to pounce I was the Kakashi and Miroku were reading Icha Icha Paradise , yet again. But I kept my composure. But that's when I felt a familiar presence.

Who was it again. It's on the tip of my tongue. I furrowed my eyebrows. "IGOT IT" i accidently said out loud holding up my pointer finger.' Neji duh!'. They all sweatdropped at me while I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "I'll be right back and Bakashi I already know the point of this test" I said winking at him then walkin away.

1 MIN AND 26 SEC LATER

That's when I found Neji meditating. I decieded that I'll scare him. That'll show him to be aware of his surroundings. I quietly got behind and pushed him making him fall face first into the grass. "A ninja must always be aware of his surroundings" I said squatting next to the now sitting up Neji. He turned to me looking irrated. I just smirked. I stood up and so did he. "Hello Kagome" Neji said as if nothing happened his irration gone completly. "Hey Neji where's your team?" I asked suspiciosly. 'Shouldn't he be with them doing a test of a mission. oh well but i'm still curious.'

"There not with me I felt like having some peace and quiet. Well that is until you came" Neji said mumbling the last part thinking I didn't hear him. "I heard that" I said a little offended he called me a pain. "Whatever Neji just watch that tongue of yours before I rip it out" I said through grit teeth. He looked at me blankly but I could smell his little amount of fear. "Anyways my gang and I are having a party starts at 5 pm and it's a sleep over hand these out I'll hand out the rest.

Got it?" I said smiling giving him the invitations for his team. He nodded. He turned around to leave. But stopped when I hugged him from behind. His body stiffened then relaxed. I slowly let go and stepped away. "See you at the party Neji, and it was nice seeing you again." I said he nodded and said see you later.

Once he was gone I turned around and used my demon speed to get in the clearing. I got there and tripped from on the tree and fell infront of everyone on my side. I blew my hair back over to my right eye. I stood up and dust myself off. I looked back at everyone who were giving me curious looks except the Inutachi grroup except Naruto who were giving my blank looks.

"We were about to start without you what were you doing" Bakashi said not looking away from his book. "Oh I know you gave it to him didn't you" Sango said smirking and no infront of me. "Ya I gave it to Neji" I said casualy. I visibally saw Sasuke flinch. And Bakashi dropped his book on the ground and looked at me with wide eyes. He looked at me with shock, but from what? And Naruto just looked confused. While Sakura also looked confused.

"Oh you gave it to Neji but what about Sasuke I mean your dating him. Am I right" Miroku said taking a leaf from out my hair. "Ya and thanks." I said. That's when Naruto and Sakura finally figued out what they were talking about. WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT! I mentally screamed.

"I mean come on if your dating Sasuke you should have gave it to him first"Said Inuyasha while Shippo and Kirara nodded. "And you smell like Neji too" The Inutachi group said including Naruto. That's when Bakashi said "D-Don't te-tell me you gave it up"

While Sasuke looked like he was gonna kill someone. "You imposter your dating Sasuke but you give up your trust and kisses to someone else! And to make it worse it's the person your dating rival" Sakura screamed. That's when I got it. what they were talking about. "Ewww you all have disgustiing minds I'm still a very loyal person. I only smell like him a little cause I hugged as a goodbye. And by gave it to him I mean we gave the invitation for him and his team eww I expect this from Bakashi and Miroku but you guys eww"

I yelled All of them except the Inutachi group who were snickering and Sakura who was fuming. Probably because now Sasuke didn't have a reason to break up with me. Take that you pink hair banshee lookin freakish piece of let me not curse up in this book crap."Ok now that that's over let's start the test 3... 2.. 1...GO" Bakashi said and with that the test began

~~~

AUTHOR'S POV

Everybody had disappeared well except for a certain knucklehead ninja. "You and me right here right now" said the knucklehead ninja. "You know. Compared to the others your weird." Said kakashi.

"The only thing that's weird here is your hairstyle" countered the said blonde ninja.

~~~

KAGOME'S POV

Sango Kirara and Miroku went to get Naruto. Inuyasha and Shippo went to get Sakura. That's when I heard a slap and Sango yell"You perverted monk" I just shook my head.

Right now Shadow and I are gonna get Sasuke. Oh right you don't know Shadow. She's a dragon i found in the Feudal Era. She was wounded and I took care of her. And with that she stayed by my side ever since. But fight now she's in her small form.

In her original form she's as big as Shessomaru when he's in his dog form. Shadow is black and purple so she really blends into the Shadows. She can even morph or turn into a Shadow cool right!?!

Shadow and I followed Sasuke's scent. That's until we found him in a hole the only thing that poked out is his head. I walked in front of him. He was glaring at the ground. I squatted down in front of him. "Hey Sasuke" I called. He stopped glaring at the ground. And looked up at me.

"You need some help" I asked smirking. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!" He yelled at me. I stood up and took two steps back. I was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Well I'm not the one who got my butt kicked now am I. You lost so bad it's sad" I countered getting in his face. I huffed in anger. "Well you didn't even fight yet" He replied as a comeback.

"Well a ninja must always be catious around their enemy. And aragance will be their down fall. So there ha. You should watch how you talk to your savior and girlfriend cause I have many other sutors who could replace you at any given time. They would give their life for me and I them!" I screamed at him but covered my mouth when I relized what I said.

"What sutors?" Sasuke asked suspiciosly. "Nothing let me just get you out of there ok" I asked quickly. He nodded. I stepped back a little and tapped the ground using my demon strenght. For some reason I've been acting like the Lord of fluff yes it's Shessomaru. I've been feeling the need to act cold l-like a real demon. Whatever.

I broke out of my trance when I saw Sasuke was in my personal space staring at me. I kept my famous emotion void face on. "Good your back" he said getting out of my personal space bubble. "Hn" I said. WAIT A MINUTE. Did I j-just say hn ok I need to tell Shessomaru about this ASAP! '"Well Sasuke you wanna do some teamwork with me and my friends. It could be great bonding please" I asked smiling at him.

He shook his head and said "I don't need you your to weak. I understand your my girlfriend and all but no you'll just get in my way. I'll have to save you and your friends." "But Sas-" He cut me off. "I said no and that's final" He said in his usual cold voice. Before I could say anything else he jumped away.

That's when the Inutachi group with our new addition Naruto came into the clearing. They gave me a questioning look while i just shook my head they sighed. I noticed that Sakura wasn't there. Oh Well. "Ok what's the plan" Naruto asked. "Ok here's the plan..."

And with that we exchanged whispers and nodded. We started to run North West of the clearing. That's where we found the real Kakashi. He was reading his perverted book. And Miroku's hand was slowly reaching for his on his right pants pocket. But Sango slapped it away. We nodded to each other and went into our places. I walked straight into the clearing in my original form. Also know as my 15 year old form with my school uniform on. Kakashi looked up from his book.

When he saw me I could have sworn I saw steam come out of his ears. That's when Sango came out of her hiding place and walked next to me. She was wearing my school uniform too. Kakashi had a nosebleed now. But he quickly wiped it away. We walked till we were directly infront of Kakashi I mean Bakashi.

"Kakashi I'm bored I wanna have some fun" I whined poutine jumping on Bakashi. Making sure my breast was pressed against his chest. He accidently fell ack on his back according to plan. That's when i let him go and sat on his stomach.Sango got down on her knees. "Come on Kakashi lets have some fun" Sango too whined. Sango pulled down Sango kissed Kakashi's left cheek.

While kissed his lips. uuuugggggghhhhhhh disgusting. But I did have to seduce people in my other s-rank missions. But I didn't have to give up my virginity or first kiss it was just getting information off of people then when they least expect it assasinate them. I always apoligized and what not to there soul. So were cool now. He licked my lips asking for entrance. Wow he's a great kisser! Sure I'm with Sasuke but hey it's just a test nothing to it. Plus I'm kissing him without feeling.

But I did let him in though. He gabbed me by my waist deepening the kiss. I moaned Bakashi might be a pervert but he's a freakin' great kisser. He left no part of my mouth unexplored. That's when we parted the kiss panting slightly. We looked into eachothers eyes. 'Hey guys how much longer' 'Your good we just wanted to watch the show' the InuTachi group chuckled sheepishly. 'Well hurry up I don't want to do this any more And Sasuke saw the whole thing and he's still watching. ' Yes the whole InuTachi group can speak telopathicly. 'Alright 3...2...1' Sango thought. 'NOW!' thought Inuyasha.

With that Sango and I jumped backwards still in our older selves form. The boys were beside us in their feudal era form with their feudal era clothes. Sango changed into her kimono with her armor underneath. Kakashi quickly jumped up regreting being distracted so easily. "Who are you" He asked seriosly putting a hand to his weapon pouch. "Well runt it's a shame you don't know who your own students are." Inuyasha called out. "What" Kakashi asked clearly confused

"Guys he's a retart we should transform back." Miroku stated. And with athat we poofed back into our ninja era selves. Kakashi's eyes widened he then pulled up his mask. "Hey BakashI missing something" Shippo taunted holding up all the bells. Kiara meowed. And shadow came from out of no where and landed in my arms. Bakashi looked statled but relaxed when he saw she would do no harm.

Bakashi checked his belt but he relized the bells were gone. he looked back up at us but relized we were gone. we each took a bell. We found Sasuke and were about to give him a bell but the timer rang.

We went back to where the stones were and I zoned Bakashi out until he said "Well everyone except the InuTachi group and Nauto got the point of the lesson and that is" He trailed. "Teamwork " the inuTachi group and Naruto who is also part of the Inutachi group said in perfect sync. "Kagome and Sango seduced me while the boys got the bells. Sango kissed my cheek. And Kagome and I made out" He said then his eyes widened. He muttered a little 'oops'.

"WHAT" Sasuke yelled. he shot up and looked at me in disbeleif. "Sasuke calm down there was no feeling behind it. And if it was my first kiss I wouldn't have done that. Plus he's a good kisser you should take some lessons." I said matter-a-factly. Sasuke launched at Bakashi witha kunai in hand. But lets ust say he got squashed like a bug but managed to punch Kakashi in the right cheek good.

Thta's when i felt Bankotsu, Koga and Shessomaru behind me. "Hey guys I was going to get you guys for the party" I said. "Ya well I couldn't wait to see my woman" Bankotsu and Koga said Koga grabbing my waist and Bankotsu grabbing my upper body. "Ya Sasuke these are my favorite sutors. You know the sutors I were talking about." I said and yes Bankotsu's really alive because I revied him. Kakashi let him go and he stood up and grabbed me protectively. Koga, Bankotsu, Shessomaru, and Sasuke were having a glaring contest over me i just sweatdropped. Shessomaru was just being an over protective older brother. Sakura was going crazy but I kept her in a sound barrier so we could just ignore her. so I introduced everyone. The whole team passed the test. Bakashi left.

So long story short we inrtoduced each other. and now I just finished inviting everyone. It's party time!!!!

[( Hello lovely readers guys and Gals well you know the last chapter will be a Party chapter. Now who should end up with Bankotsu and Sakura. Vote and let's see. Bye Lovely readers guys and gals.)}

Your Author

Fameus


	10. SleepoverParty:A Night With The InuTaich

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NATUTO CHARACTERS I only own the OC's Shadow and Harue

AUTHOR'S POV

So it's 5 p.m. and where's the party you may ask. Well Kagome is leading the party guests to the party room. Kagome came in the door with all the party guests in toe she walked down the huge hall passing the living room which was the size of a ordinary house. And the kitchen which was the size of a decent sized living room. Well technically the InuTachi group lives in a OVERSIZED MANSION!!! That's right I admit it.

The mansion is so big it rivals the whole entire Uchiha compound. May they Rest In Peace. *Dings that ding that anime people do when they prey for dead people in a royal floral purple kimono*. So Kagome kept going down the hall passing her friends and her own room. Then the bathrooms. That's when they reached the guest rooms. Right now all the guests were oohing and awing. Kagome suddenly stopped. And with the party guests's ninja reflexes they stopped them selves from bumping into each other.

Kagome turned around smiling at them. "Alright everyone pick a room then meet me back here." Kagome said. Everyone except Kagome scrambled to a room and in 5 seconds flat they were all clomped in front of Kagome. They held excitement and anticipation in their eyes. "Alright come on" Kagome said turning back around and started walking again.

Miroku' S POV

"Ok guys I think it looks good now" I said looking at the room. Let me tell you it looked like a professional club.

"I think we outdid ourselves it looks great. It's sexy yet appropriate" Sango added putting an arm around Miroku's shoulders. "Ya it's New yet traditional" Inuyasha supported with his thought. " Ya, ya I totally a agree this stuff is from Kagome's time right?" asked Shippo. Kirara meowed as in saying it was a good question. "Ya she gave me specific intrsuctions and told me it was" Inuyasha anwsered chockily puffing his chest out with his chocky smirk on. He's so childish. i shook my head and sighed at his antics.i mean come on it's not as if Lady Kagome doesn't trust us too. It's just that you've been to her time before. so she thought that you would undestand it the most.

I instantly realized I voiced my thoughts. "What was that Monk" Inuyasha growled. I decieded to see what would happen next so i played along. "You heard me. What? Are you hard at hearing now?" I countered. Now i'm usually the wisest of the group but hey i look like i'm twelve again so might as well have some fun with it. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara backed away to the bar to sit down. Inuyasha and I were about to continue our sqaurl when Lady Kagome arrived.

"Alright guys have fun" i heard Kagome's voice ring out. And with that the party began

KAGOME POV

SO at the party is Sasuke, Naruto obviously, that banshee Sakura i had to invite her, Neji I'm only his friend for Hintata other than that I would have killed him a long time ago, TenTen, Hintata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji i brought extra snacks for him and hid my pocky and well that's it. So now what were wearing.

[(Ignore the Sakura and Temari in this photo)]

[(Ignore Naruto and anybody else you already saw too lazy to cut it out)}

But the InuTachi group is wearing this

That's Inuyasha and Shessomaru I made them wear it. Well i threatened Shessomaru cause Inuyasha was used to it.

[(Ignore Kiade and make Shippo taller)]

Here's Koga

Banotsu time i died his hair

Now on to Sango

Did you know that Sango and Miroku boyfriend and girlfriend. Ya i kinda locked them into a closet and I made sure i put a barrier around it hehehe I'm so evil XD

Now for Miroku

[(Ignore this Sango down here and you already know my excuse I'M LAZY)]

Now not to brag but best for last me

[(Ignore the girl prtend she's Kagome and the shorts go to her begining thigh and Kagome's mid-thigh length hair is out and flowing freely you already know my excuse READERS: LAZY. thank you)]

I walked into the club fully and went to Sango who was at the bar drinking root beer flavored soda. "Hey Sango" I said sitting next to her at the bar. We had one of our maids though we never use their help we give them the least work possible. But she gave us no choice but to let her do this. Her name which is her real name is Harue (HHAA- Ruw - eh). It means born in the spring which she was born in. She has silver hair that goes to her mid-back. golden eyes. She also has pointed ears. And she had on some clothes that made her look like an old friend of ours in fact that's her story-line. and she looks the part too. This is her outfit and body figure.

"Hey Kagome" Sango replied finishing her soda. "Oh hey Kagome. Thanks for letting me be the barmaid at this awesome party. I've only been to balls. It feels good to let loose." Harue said as she gave Neji his drink. he drank it then nodded to me as in 'Thanks-For-Inviting-Me' "No prob anytime" I replied. i left the bar then you see where those red and orange lights are that's the stage. I front flipped up there and tapped the hand mike to get everyone's attension. "Hey everyone i want to thank you for coming and congratulate you on becoming Genin." The audience clapped for themselves. "and I have one very, very important rules." I said through the mike.

Everyone looked at me intently."The Rule is HAVE FUN. Thank you" i said and with that everyone went back to whatever the heck they were doing. Sango and Miroku were having a conversation when Sango started gigling. 'Inuyasha come to the stage' I told him telepathically. He was sitting on a sofa watching everyone mingle. He looked towards me and nodded. He walked up to and on the stage. He already knew which song we were doing since we practiced it before everyone came. well Sasuke isn't a normal boy he's got a lot of sadness and depression let me not forget hostility. And because of that i plan on opening him up. And i did a little. i decieded Inuyasha and I could be the first to sing. Earilier Inuyasha and I dedcieded on a duet song Inuyasha and I made together called 'If I Were A Boy'

Sasuke looked up at me and smiled. He sat down on the sofa closest to the stage on the right next to the InuTachi group , my group including Naruto. Inuyasha got up to the second hand mike and looked at me nodding. I nodded back. then I started to sing.

KAGOME (*Actions of the auideince*) (INUYASHA) 'Thoughts' Same Time

"If I were a boy even just for a day I'd roll out of bed in the morning And throw on what I wanted and go Drink beer with the guys And chase after girls" (*Everyone grabbed a partner. Neji and TenTen. Sango and Miroku. Ino and Shippo did you know that their dating, your shocked too so was I when i found out. Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and me cause well were on stage singing a duet. Choji was over by the bar talking and eating the stuff Harue gave him.

Sakura and Sasuke it was a party and she didn't try to rape him yet so I'm keeping my cool. Naruto and Hintata. Kiba, Shessomaru, Bankotsu, Shikamaru, and Koga were chilling on the couch probably because their being lazy bums*) "I'd kick it with who I wanted And I'd never get confronted for it cause they'd stick up for me If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I be a better man I'd listen to her Cause I know how It hurts When you lose the one you Wanted cause he's taking you for granted and Everything you had got destroyed" 'Now it's time for this duet to become a duet' 

"(If you were a boy Then girl you'd undertstand you need to stop listening to Your friends love respect and trust your man So I go to clubs with the guys And sometimes flirt with the girls Ahh I should be able to roll out as long as I come home to you and give you the world But your not a boy so you don't have a clue A How I work and pay the bills how everything I do is for you A)" "I'd listen to her cause I know how it hurts When You lose the one you wanted Cause he's taken you for granted and Everything you had got destroyed If I were a boy" 

"(If I were a girl)" "I'd turn off my phone" "(I wouldn't play games)" "Tell everyone it's broken so they think that I'd was sleeping alone" "(Girl you know that's wrong)" "I'd put myself first And make the rules as I go Cause I know that She'd be faithful waiting for me to come home To come home" "(But your not a boy So you can't understand Woah You are not a perfect woman and I am not a perfect man Baby baby)" "I'd listen to her" "(A A)" 

"Cause I know how It hurts" "(And I know how you feel)" "When you lose the one you wanted wanted cause he's taken you for granted Granted and Everything you had got destroyed" "(Said I'm sorry)" "It's a little too late for you to come back" "(But I can't let you go cause I'm too attached)" "If you thought I would wait for you you thought wrong Woah Woah But your just a boy" 

Everyone stopped dancing and clapped. Inuyasha turned to me and I him. He took a step toward. 'OK maybe he's neverous since I have a boyfriend and all.' I shook those thouughts away. And leaped on him my arms open. I rapped my arms around his neck. His body stiffened at first probably shocked I was so forward. 'Inuyasha you'll never change that's why I will always stay by your side' I mentally shook my head at how he was shocked. He then relaxed and rapped his strong arms around arms around my petite waist. I nuzzled my head in his ripped chest (RIPPED MEANS YOU GOT A 4-10 PACK YOUR VERY MUSCLED). The hug was so peaceful I didn't want to let him go. But all good things must come to an end, sigh.

"Umm Kagome are you, ok?" Inuyasha asked. "Ya fine why" I asked still hugging Inuyasha. "Y-y-your umm" Inuyasha stammered. "Oh" I said hopping off Inuyasha putting my arms to my sides. "Sorry" I muttered. "It's alright. I know I'm sexy" Inuyasha replied putting on a triumphant smirk. I playfully hit his arm and laughed. We started walking off the stage passing by Miroku and Sango who were gonna sing the duet they made together. So Kawaii!!

Inuyasha went over to the bar to talk to Shippo and Harue. Sango cleared her voice so did Miroku and they started to sing.

I started to bob my head to the music. I went into the front of my jeans pocket my phone wasn't there. I check every inch of my shorts. I groaned i left my phone in my room. Then I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned around to see none other than Neji. Just great. Note the sarcasm. "Hey what's up" I said to him. "I need to get my phone can you pleese lead me to the guest rooms. I forgot how to get there." he asked sheepishly. I nodded great now I have to miss the rest of the Sons. Note the sarcasm. I started walking and Neji followed close behind to headed for the door of the club from in the middle isle. Little did I know a certain pink haired girl followed us. We were soon walking down the long, long, long Just kill me already halllway.

When I suddenly tripped on a woodboard from the shiney polished wood floor. I turned on my back about to get up. But Neji also tripped trying to catch me. And he fell on top of me both of his hands were at both side of my head. But the worst part is that he accidentally kissed me. Our eyes were wide processing what happened. That's when we heard a snap. Like a phone camera. I pushed Neji from off of me and stood up only to see Sakura she then ran off. To show it to Sasuke. But Sasuke will believe it wasn't intensially right. I turn to Neji and see him staring at me. "Let's go" I said turning and started walking. i wiped my mouth with my arm.

I led him to the guest rooms and told him to back to the club if he remembered the way which he did. I used demon speed to go in my room get my phone then got back to the club. I ot there just in time to see sakura about to show Sasuke the damned photo. I used demon speed again and took the phone before Sasuke could see it. I was about to press delete but was interupted by none other than Sakura. "Hey give that back. That's mine." She literally yelled in my ear. I shook my head no. She was about to say something well not say yell something when Sasuke interupted me. Jeez what is up with all the interuptions.

"Kagome" He started in that huskily sexy voice of his. I bet he has abs XD Wait where did that come from. Damn these teenage hormones! "Yes" I replied looking up from the back to Sasuke. "Sakura was about to show me something if you don't mind" Sasuke said taing a sip of his sprite. 'Oh sorry I just needed to see the time sorry Sakura" I lied and deleted the photo from her favorites, her album, and her gallery. When i went through all this in 2 secs i saw everything and it wasn't pretty. I'm scarred for life now. The only thing I gotta say is that Sasuke does have abs. He has a six pack. Her's one of the images. She must have stalked him then waited for him to take off his shirt so he could bath. It says so in her notes.

I handed Sakura her phone back. And she accidently because off me showed her the photo I was talking about. Sasuke imeadiatly latched on to me. "H-hey wa-wanna dance" He asked shaking his eyes secretly begging me to say yes. I giggled and nodded. Sasuke literally dragged me to the dance floor jumping over the couches. We were about to dance when the song that was playing from the DJ station which was at the bar. Harue wanted to be DJ. She stopped the song and said "Alright everyone are you ready to party." There were a chorus of 'ya's' and 'Hell ya's' "Alright everyone I want you all on the dance floor." With that everyone was on the dance floor. "Now it's time to get funky" She said and then she played it. The song I lose control on I can't beleive her. I told her I lose control on this song. I become a party animal. All Well.

I started to lose control. I back flipped to the bar. And landed on the counter of it. I grabbed a smirking Harue's hand and pulled her up on the counter. Sango also back flipped on the bar counter after I pulled Harue up. And we started to break dance.

[(Go to 2 min and 27 sec that's the girls's group. It's for Sango, Harue and Kagome's dance moves])

"Oh by the Kagome the songs are playing from your playlist called 'Party Animal Kagome'"Harue informed me smiling evily. "Good It's about time I let loose and become the Party animal." I said smirking. That's when the second song came on. The song came on before everyone else even had time to cheer for the amazing song. IT'S TIME TO GO WILD. I smirked NOW IT'S TIME TO BE WILD, FREE AND HAVE SOME FUN!!XD

Kagome's POV

The next song that played made me into my party animal self. I started shaking almost vibrating I saw Harue and Sango smirk. Miroku in the dance floor shook his head and sighed. Inuyasha looked at them questioningly. But when his eyes landed on me he already what was going down! Sasuke looked at me a bit questioning. Then the words of the song started I couldn't hold back.

"Hey Ka~Go~ tell Me what time is it" Harue said through the DJ microphone. It looks like this.

"It's Party Time" I yelled crouching down on the bar counter. I jumped up did a flip and landed perfectly on my feet in front of Inuyasha. He nodded to me. And in a flash he had his arm around waist. My hair over my right shoulder. He was resting his. Head on my left shoulder.

Obviously I got off of him a little and he pulled me back. Then he took him arms from around my waist. And took my hands in his. All eyes were on us. He swooped me under him once then twice. The third time he let go when I was half way up in the air only my hair under him.

We blocked out everyone and just focused on each other and the dance. We didn't even rehearse this we're just getting it from off the top of our heads.

The song then said small world all her friends know me. I flipped in the air and over Inuyasha waiting for either Shessomaru, Bankotsu or Koga to catch me. I started to get a bit too close to the ground for my liking when I felt someone catch me in bridal style. And of all people it was NEJI.

Neji of all people. But I was almost instantly pulled away from by Sasuke. Right now it was the rap. He twirled me around. Me being me got flustered but let me tell you it just turned me on even more. Once he stopped twirling me I felt two jealous glares.

On my back. But how many cares does the party animal Kagome give 0, zero, zeltch, Nada, none what's so ever.

I turned my back facing him I could tell he was a bit confused. Alright enough feeling dance now.

I rapped my arms around his neck. And slammed my body into his. He rapped both of his

arms around my waist. I let him nuzzle his face in my hair. I moved my body away from his and slammed it back on his body. And with that the song ended

[(A/N horrible at dancing scenes Gomen sorry *Bows in a floral purple kimono anime crying*)]

The next song was great too. I released my hold on his neck. He took his head from out of my cherry blossom smelling hair.

I turned to him making him release hold on my waist and smirked. I back flipped away from him. I landed on my hands and started walking on them. I kept walking on my hands watching where I was walking or as I should say handing.

I know corny sorry. I started to giggle and bumped into someone. I looked up more than I had to, to see Neji looking at me well more like staring at me.

I flipped and landed on my feet and looked up at him. "Sorry" he said then walked away. I shrugged and turned the other way which was the direction of the bar. Once I got there I sat down next to Ino.

"Hey Ino how do you like the party so far" I asked her. "It's great really. I can't believe you guys actually did all this" she said amazed taking her last sip of Coke.

She waved at me before heading off to Sakura who waved smiled and glared that pathetically weak glare at me. I looked back at Harue and climbed up and sat on the counter of the bar.

"What's the next song I'm bored" I whined to her. She turned to me from her DJ station and smirked "It's a little something called well the nightcore version technically the anime version of music. 'Nightcore look at me'" she explained out of no where getting a black board and that pointer stick pointing at the various equations with it.

I sweatdroppd at her actions. She then grabbed the board and threw it out the window with the stick. I could've swore I heard a cat meow in surprise. I shook it off.

I turned back around to the party and saw Inuyasha sitting in the seat where Ino was previously sitting. He must be waiting for me to loose my sanity.

Well he's right on time. "Alright everybody now when I play this song I want you to all watch out and beware the party animal: Kagome" she announced with enthusiasm through the microphone.

I jumped off the counter and onto the dance floor as I did Inuyasha was behind me. "Ok Everyone dance Battle. Cause since Kagome is going Party Animal mode we might as well see everyone's skills in... Dancing everyone form a circle around the center of the dance floor" Harue said in her she mike

Then we started dancing.

Then we quickly backed away and into the crowd who formed circle. It was now the boys turn to dance.

Next was our boys. I already knew where they were. I looked at the couch behind me. And saw the lazy bums. This was supposed to be the last event in the club. "Alright everyone it's time for the sleepover follow me" I shouted heading for the door.

I heard a lot of 'awww' and 'come on.' "Oh shut up runts we have everything set up for you." Inuyasha growled at them with his usual bad tone. "And the winner is Kagome's team" Harue yelled at the last moment. no one heard her though. I turned around and waved at her before snapping my fingers making a portal which she stepped through which led to her room at Sesshomaru's castle which was beautifully grand.

Everyone started to follow me. Then I after a whole lot of walking we finally ended up at the guest rooms. "Ok everyone we need you to change into your pjs." I said. They all went into the room they selected and came out with their pjs on they looked like this

[(A/N the one with the brown hair is TenTen)]

"Come on" I started heading to my room. I went in my pants pocket and took out my phone and checked the time. It was 10:45 p.m. right on time. Once we arrived at my room I opened the door.

"Wait here we need to change." I said. Shessomaru, Koga, Bankotsu, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara walked in. I was about to follow them but was stopped by Kiba.

"Wait...You guys get dressed together?" He asked a small almost unnoticeable pink covered his cheeks. "Ya why we come from the same clan" I answered. Before he could say another word I closed the Door me inside the room. I saw everyone was already dressed. I quickly went into my drawer and took out my pjs and went into the closet put them on then opened the door.

When I got out I saw Sango open my room door. We looked like this.

Koga, Bankotsu, Shessomaru, Miroku, and Shippo were wearing exactly what Inuyasha is wearing only different colors. Purple for Bankotsu with swords. Black for Shessomaru with bones like Inuyasha. Orange for Shippo with foxes. A purple one for Miroku with money cash and diamonds. And for Koga brown with white wolves. Sango has pink pjs same shade as mine with all Kirara over it.

"Ok everyone were playing truth or dare!" I said once everyone was in the room. "Now everyone sit in a circle" Miroku announced. He was rubbing his hands together and had a perverted gleam in his eye. I knew this was a bad idea.

I took out a black box with the subjugation beads for Sasuke in it.

TIME SKIP

"Ok guys lets start." Sango announced taking away Miroku's perverted book. We were all in a circle. I was in between Inuyasha and Sango. "Naruto truth or dare" i started. "Dare" he said not really sure.

"Ok Naruto I dare you to... " i pretended to ponder."Hey Hurry it up wench" Inuyasha said. "Sit boy" I replied. And with that he kissed the floor. "Woah" Kiba said in awe. "Neat trick. how about we dich these guys go you teach me how to do that alone" he suggested slyly. I just rolled my eyes. I looked at Naruto who had a frightened look on his face. 'This is gonna be so much fun Muahahahahahahahahahah" i cackled. "So scary" everyone with the exception of Sasuke and Neji muttered and scooted a few inches away from me. "I dare you to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiss Hintata with your tongue. You know how i kiss Inuyasha or Sesshomaru like that on the cheek" I smirked. Hintata and Naruto turned so red that a ripe tomato would be jealous. "Kagome" Sasuke started.

"Now Sasuke dear it's not what you think you see we come from the Tashio clan a clan that comes from the bloodline of Inu Youkai but we have more Inublood in us than the Inuzuka clan but were not full blooded Inu youkai only Shesshomaru is full blooded. Koga is a full blooded wolf who comes from the wolf clan but that's another story. Bankotsu is full human but is stronger than the average human and is almost as strong as the hokage almost he's not that strong cause he hasn't really had a good fight in a while if he wasn't so rusty he would be as strong as the hokage. but we keep our last names because we have a choice of letting our last names be Tashio or the other name we chose the other name." i lied straight through my teeth and it didn't feel good.

"But you still didn't explain-" Sasuke started again but i cut him off. " I was getting to that sweetheart you see since we have inu blood pumping through our veins except Shippo since he's a kitsune we lick each other like any other dog like so" i said turning to Inuyasha who was sitting up. i got on my knees so i was over towering him a bit and licked his cheek with my tongue like any dog would but slowly and gracefully. i finally pulled away at what felt like an eternity later and sat back down.

"We took Naruto in as our own and raised him like a kitsune since he has the personality of one" i said avoiding telling them the fact that he had the 9 tailed kitsune in him. "Hold up how is Sesshomaru a full blood and Inuyasha isn't i thought that they were brothers" Sakura asked. "Well you see Sakura There from the main branch as are we but they have the same father but not the same mother." I explained to the pinkette. " Hey Kagome what's up with all the dear and sweetheart with Sasuke. Are you two dating or something" asked a very bored Shikamaru. I opened my mouth to say 'now that's for me to know and you to find out' but Sasuke beat me to it. "hn. it's none of your business." I could feel the tension thick in the air so i quickly changed the subject.

"Well Naruto do it" i said. He looked at me begging. But i just shook my head. He quickly crawled over to Hintata both of the blushing. He quickly grabbed her chin tilted her head to the side and licked her cheek. And like he was flash he let go and crawled back to his seat in a matter of .234 seconds. that's the fastest I've seen him eat ramen. "Your turn Naruto pick someone." i said in a sing song voice now fanning a steaming Hintata. "Ok uhh umm" Naruto started thoughtfully. " I got it Kagome I dare you to sit in Neji's lap for the rest of the game unless someone dares you to move or sit somewhere else or something like that" Naruto exclaimed grinning that Kitsune grin that meant trouble. " Now it's my turn to cackle Muhahahahahahahahahaha Muahahahahahahahah Muhahahahahhahahahaahahhah Muhahahahahhhahahahahahhahahahahahaha Muhhahahhhah Muhahahahhahah Muhahahahahahahahahahah" Naruto cackled rubbing his hands together.

As if on cue i started feeling woozy and dizzy as if i had drunk 20 extra large barrels of Sake. That's how much Sake it takes me to get drunk. Then everything went black. The last thing i heard was Inuyasha saying "Kagome isn't gonna like this. She's so mad she passed out"

20 MINUTES LATER

"Hey I think she's waking up" I heard Sakura exclaim. I opened my eyes to Neji looking down at me. I turned my head to see The game still going. "OK Sasuke it's your turn" Inuyasha said smirking. I looked toward Sasuke who had a small noticeable blush on his cheks as well as Hintata. " What happened I asked" Oh so Innocently. "W-wel-l a-ahh" Sango tried to explain suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "I dared Sasuke to kiss Hintata. Gotta a problem with it?" Inuyasha said rudely. I just looked at Hintata who jumped and kept muttering apologies. I heard Neji give a low growl. So I decided to read his thoughts. 'I can't believe that's the heiress why isn't it me? why it was my destiny to be the heir yet i'm not. She doesn't deserve it. She's weak. S-she's pathetic. So pathetic it's to the point you have to laugh at it. I don't get it. Why is it that Kagome spends time with my cousin but not me? It should be me she spends time with not her!'

I tuned out his thoughts and spoke this into his mind.'Listen and listen good . The only reason why i invited you and why you're alive is because of Hintata. Cause if she wasn't related to you i would have killed you when i first met you. Your a despicable, sick, impure, person. The way you think, talk, and act is that of someone who is jealous of someone who is and will always be greater than you. And i Hang out with her because she is a caring person who is just trying to impress her father and live up to his expectations. A girl who just wants to be accepted and loved by her father like she is others. I will not spend time with you because of the way you are until you let all that anger and jealousy out and transform it into love. only then will i spend time with you or like you for you.'

His eyes widened and he looked at me kinda freaked out. I just nodded and looked backed at Hinata and smiled. "It's alright as long as it was you and not Sakura or Ino." I said making her feel a whole lot better. "Kagome i dare you to sit in my lap." Sasuke said looking and talking like his usual. But if you look into his eyes they held slight jealousy. I sighed happily. Almost Everyone gasped. "But Sasuke-kun" Ino started glared at me. I hopped out of Neji's lap I felt Neji's arua become slightly sad when i left his lap. But i didn't pay it any mind. I walked over to Sasuke and sat in his lap gracefully. He gave a sharp glare which shut her up real quick.

"Ok Ino truth or dare?" i asked her. "Dare i'm not a coward like billboardbrow over here" Ino said confidently pointing her thump at Sakura. Sakura started glaring at her was about to make a remark until i interupted. "Very well then Ino you are very brave" I praised. "But i have two mottoes. Motto 1 is Akuna matata. Motto 2 is snarky comments make organs fly." I said the second motto darkly. Making everyone shiver. "So i dare you to kiss Shippo on the lips" i said in my usual girlish tone. "No! i mean uh i don't hav-i mean we d-don't ha-have to I-it's just that ugh well do i - we have to?" Stuttered the flustered couple."You have to now do it." I said sternly. The sighed. Shippo moved first since he was faster.

He went up to her though he was right next to Sakura so he was just one person away from her. He grabbed her chin lifting her chin and kissed her lips. And in a flash he was back in his seat. I couldn't contain my self any more. I squealed literally bouncing off the walls. "THAT WAS SO CUTE THEY ACTUALLY KISSED. AWWW IT WAS SO CUTE." I squealed scaring almost everyone half to death. i stopped bouncing off the walls and sat in front Sango took her shoulders and started shaking her gently. "We have to plan the wedding ya ya. It'll be white and light yellow for the brides dress. We need to start planning now. I'll make the dresses. You and i can be the bridesmaid. And Inuyasha and Miroku can be the best-men. Yes yes i can see it now. And for your wedding with Miroku oh yes. Just count on me i'll make it happen. For I am the love doctor."

I said now showing everyone the wedding pictures i planned.

"Hey Kagome-" Sango started. But Miroku cut her off. "Now Now Sango" Miroku stated. "Here we go" Said an uninterested Inuyasha. "My sweet goddess of love. We aren't old enough to wed but later on in life we will and for i love you so i ask you this one question

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Will you bear my child" Miroku finished. I put the pictures away and sat back down in Sasuke's lap and sweatdropped. All Miroku got from that statement was a red hand mark on his right cheek and a flustered Sango.

"OK GUYS SINCE EVERYONE WENT WERE GONNA WATCH A SCARY MOVIE 1" I exclaimed gleefully.. "I'll get the snacks Inuyasha come with me" I said. "I'll set up the TV." Shippo called and got to work while Inuyasha and I walked down the long hall to the kitchen.

SAKURA'S POV

Finally that witch is gone. She keeps on trying to steal my Sasuke-kun! But now that she's gone, I can spend time with my Sasuke-kun. I sighed dreamily.

"Alright everyone you can either sit on the sleeping bags or on the sleeping mats we set out for you." Sango said as she finished placing the mats. "Hey Sango are these you guys on the walls" I asked just now noticing them. "Ya good question Sakura."I heard that witch's voice. She had like 1,000 boxes of pocky in her hands. While Inuyasha had all the rest of the sweets, popcorn, and sodas. i was so caught up in my thought of Sasuke-kun that I didn't even make my move. Dang it. "I just painted my walls of what we would look like if we were older with our friends. I chose the forest setting because back at our home town we used to always play in the forest near the God Tree." She explained.

TIME SKIP

KAGOME'S POV

"Alright everyone everything's set up. Everyone sat on the floor except for Shesshomaru and Bankotsu who sat on the bed. I turned out the lights and sat down on the floor in front of the tv with everyone else. Shippo pressed the button and the Scary Movie started.

TIME SKIP

"No don't do it you stu- ahhhhhhh" I screamed for the fourth time. i latched on the person to my rights arm which happened to be Sasuke. He chuckled lowly. Amused at my actions. I playfully his him on the arm. I heard a scream that wasn't from me or the TV and it came from the other side of Sasuke i looked and saw TenTen scared out of her wits. I would have laughed but i was scared too. I went back to eating my pocky and watching the movie. It was chocolate flavored Pocky my favorite. YUM!

"No don't do it she ha- Oh come on how stupid are you" Sango said if you listened closely you could hear a very very very thin line of fear in her voice. "NO NO NO NO-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and my box of pocky flew in the air. And it rained pocky. I jumped into Shesshomaru's lap latching on to his pajama shirt shaking. He patted my back in hopes of calming me down. Wow how embarrassing. I can fight Ninjas. Get captured like 10,000 times. Fight and kill demons.Kill Naraku. See people die. But I can't watch a freakin scary movie now see that's some let me not curse in this book but that's still some #*%!#! Also known as messed up stuff.

I stopped shaking after the movie ended. 'Wow Kagome you are such a scaredy cat. You can't be a ninja or powerful if you can't even watch a scary movie. And you've been la" Inuyasha taunted. I froze. He was right. I got too comfortable. I've known this deep down but... I've tried to ignore it. I...I need to go back to keeping in shape. I need to get back to my old self. I need to have a fight. I can't watch a scary movie? OH Hell no. My life has been a Scary Movie. I held this party congratulating everyone on becoming Genins except team Gai their here just because were friends except Neji he's just here because his team is, but that's not the only reason...the other reason is that-that I just wanted everyone to notice me lately everyone's been so busy. Yes even the rest of the InuTachi including Nauto. Naruto training he didn't want me to train him cause he said that he was fine and that one day he would be Hokage and need to protect the village and I not the other way around. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and yes even Shippo have been on missions. My academy friends training and spending time with their families. :c. I can't even go to the feudal era no I won't let myself go to the feudal era yet until I get a feed, a clue, just somethind at least one thing on Orochimaru other than his looks and history. I never wanted to admit it but lately I-I've been feeling s-so

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

USELESS AND LONELY

AUTHOR'S POV

Kagome ran out of the room and down the hallway. Made a left then a right then kept going straight made another right. Up two flights of stairs. She ran blindly tears over flowing from her cheeks. 'I need some air like in the feudal era. Oh how I miss that warm fresh pure summer air. How I miss you. I feel so useless here. why oh why did you send me here Midoriko. I want to go home. I want to visit my friends. I want to visit my family. I- I just want to see everyone again. I'm so lonely I'm homesick. Why do I have to wait for Orochimaru to show himself.' She stopped running at a stain glass door elegantly made. It showed her and her family from both the Feudal era and Modern era and the rest of the Inutachi and their new edition...Naruto. The image only made her feel worse her heart ached she mourned for her family from both dimensions.

The homesick girl pushed the stain glass door open and walked onto the pure white balcony. She breathed in the warm summer night air. She walked until she sat on the outer railing of the balcony. Kagome fiercely tried to stopped the tears from reaching her cheeks but failed. She started to sob. After what felt like centuries of crying before Kagome heard footsteps. They were coming her way. She tried to smell the air to see who it was but couldn't smell a thing because of her clogged nose. She decided to do something she used to always do while in the Feudal era she checked the person's aura. It happened to be her boyfriend, Sasuke. The footsteps got closer and closer until they stopped and he was sitting next her on the outer railing. He looked at her in the face his usual emotionless mask on. But if you looked closely you could see concern and confusion in his usually hatred, anger, and hostility filled onyx orbs.

"I'm fine" she said but tears still poured down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away. she sniffled."Really? Cause those tears say other wise." He said putting her hands in her lap with his right hand. Then with his left he wiped the tears away."Come On tell me whats wrong. " He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "I-I can't tell you" she sniffled. "Why not" he sad with a frown. "You wouldn't believe me" She answered. "Come on It can't be that bad. Like you came from another world or something" he insisted not knowing how right he was. 'If only you knew' she thought. A small smile found it's way to Kagome's face. "There you go you look much prettier with a smile. I don't like seeing you sad it makes me sad." He said smiling a bit bigger than Kagome. "Now you sound like my father" she said. They looked at each other and laughed looking back at the star filled night.

"Lets go back come on." Sasuke said releasing hold on her. But Kagome being Kagome, stubborn as a mule folded her arms across her chest said no. Sasuke inwardly groaned. 'Why did I have to have a crush on someone who's so stubborn' he thought. But then he remembered that's why he likes-no even loved her. She wouldn't be pushed around. She was strong. She was more beautiful than any goddess or god out there if there really was one. And if there wasn't than she was the only goddess only she fell from the heavens. She wasn't annoying. She was stubborn. She was the girl of every males dreams even some women maybe. [(A?N: I am Heterosexual. Which means. And he was lucky to have her as a girlfriend. He would cherish her, love her, show her that he really did care for her, show her that she was meant for him and he was meant for her. "Come on" He said and turned her head around by grabbing her chin and pecked her lips. the shock girl did what any other girl did dazed with her face on fire she nodded. She put her legs over the railing and stood on the balcony. She then broke out in a run yelling over her shoulder "Last one to the room is a rotten egg." "Kagome" yelled Sasuke as he ran after the girl he loved still in her dust. Trying to catch up to her but to no successful.

By the time he got to the room he rested his hands on his knees, his back arched over panting out of breath. "H-How do y-yo-you run s-so fas-fast and y-your n-not ou-out of bre-br-breath" he asked panting. "Easy it's a one of my kekkie genkai's" Kagome lied. "Come on" Kagome said pushing Sasuke through the door that was painted based on all the people she met in both the feudal era and modern war.

. "Hey Kagome you okay" Shippo asked rapping a friendly arm around her shoulders closing the door behind her. "Ya I'm fine. I just-" Sadly Kagome was interrupted by the annoying pink haired freak. "You just what wanted attention" said the said freak. "No" Kagome answered. "Then what." The Pinkette asked. "Actually I had to get something but forgot it was in my pocket" Kagome said smiling sweetly head tilted cutely to her left. "Oh really then what is it" she asked obnoxiously. By now everyone's eyes were on them. The InuTachi were trying to hold Shessomaru, Bankotsu, and Koga from ripping the girl to shreds then strings then dust then till there was nothing left.

"It's a charm for Sasuke. In our Clan It's a form of friendship or love or to keep someone on a very very very VERY tight Leash like I have on Inuyasha" Kagome said pointing toward Inuyasha. "So here you go Sasuke." Kagome pulled out the black box from in her back pocket and opened it. She pulled out the beads and rapped it around her fingers as Kiade had showed a few times before. Then she started chanting under breath as one by one the beads flew at Sasuke making a necklace identical to Inuyasha's around his neck.

"What the F@#. Damn Kagome. Muhahahahaha at least I don't have to suffer alone Muhahaha" Inuyasha cackled pointing at Sasuke who was inspecting his 'gift' what Inuyasha thought was 'a present from hell.'

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything but can you put it in a different shape or something" he asked looking at it in slight distaste. "I can try" The girl asked shrugging. She reached out to touch the necklace but touched nothing but thin air. Apparently Sheshomaru got lose and was. Banging Sasuke's head against the wall strangling him like I did with Iruka oh how much fun I had.

"Why you ungrateful human. I should tare you to shreds. Perhaps I will. How dare you disrespect my miko. I-" before Sheshomaru could finish threat or as other people,demons and even what all the other taiyoukai would say signing his death. contract or death wish. Inuyasha and I managed to free Sasuke. Inuyasha was restraining him to the floor but was having trouble keeping him there. "Let me go mutt I'll tear him to shreds for disrespecting my Miko." "Who do you think your calling a mutt Teme" Inuyasha countered. "Miko?" Kiba asked with a Funny look. "A holy person" Sango anwsered through bared teeth struggling to restrained Koga from killing Sasuke. "They are powerful in both the arts of healing and combat." Sango finished. "Oh" was Kiba's oh so smart anwser. "Listen Sheshomaru.I'm gonna need you to calm down. No ones hurt. He just isn't used to the style. Now breath calm down. I'm okay. Your okay. Please Calm down" I said slowly while giving him a belly rub.

"Do not rub my stomach" Sheshomaru growled even though he was enjoying it. As soon as he said that Kagome dashed towards Sasuke only to see Pinkie draping herself on him bombarding him with questions. Kagome felt her brow twitch in annoyance. 'Oh when I get my hands on her' Kagome thought imagining torturing her to death then reviving her then having Shesshomaru do it revive her then she do it revive then Shesshomaru and so on. "You stupid banshee look at what he did to Sasuke" Sakura screamed making everyone in a mile radius wince and cover their ears in pain. "Are you trying to make us death. Look at Shippo. I think he has your annoying voice still ringing in his ears. And the others. Look they I can tell for sure it's still ringing in there ears" Ino said softly not to make his ears hurt more rubbing Shippo's pointed ears. "This is such a drag. " said Shikamaru laying down and in a few seconds he was asleep. Choji and Shino were already sleeping so Kagome was surprised Shikamaru lasted this long.'Let me count how many guests are still up.

1.Hinata

2.Neji (the teme)

3.Kiba

4.Sakura(just my luck)

5.Ino

6.Lee

7.Sasuke' Kagome thought.

Kagome's POV

I Touched Sasuke's necklace and it shined white with a pink glow. And it turned into a black dog choker with shiny silver spikes. "Thanks" Sasuke said though I knew he was just being nice so he doesn't get killed by Shesshomaru. He was actually even more embarrassed because he looked like someone's dog. "Don't worry. You look even more manly." I said trying to help heal his ego. "Still I almost got my a@ kicked by Shesshomaru." Sasuke grumbled. I pushed Sakura out of my way so I was in front of Sasuke making my friends laugh as Sakura hit the wall.

Sango's POV

"You can let me go now I have a feeling Shesshomaru will get him for us" Koga yawned. Once Sango let him go he went to the wall behind him and drifted to sleep. Bankotsu looked at Shippo and Miroku pleadingly. I sighed. "Let him go he's just gonna go to sleep anyway" I told the two. They nodded to me and let him go. Bankotsu went to sleep two foot steps away from the bed.

[A/N: Okay *HintHint* Wait Till everyone wakes up in the next chapter. Muhahahahaha Muhahahaha

Harue: Are you on that stuff that weed that harsh that chronic

Author Fameus:I'm gonna beat your-get back here]

Kagome's POV

"Sasuke If Shesshomaru wouped your a@ you wouldn't be alive and there would be no body because it would have been turned to liquid or" I paused shivering just thinking about it" you don't want to know" I finished. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "But don't worry he won't kill you because I love you Sasuke. All he'll do is rough you up a bit. Maybe fatally injured you but that's all" I babbled making Sasuke's eyes widen. "Kagome can I ask you a question" Neji asked . I turned towards him. "You just did" I said with a blank face. "Don't be so mean Kaggy-Chan" Naruto said in his sleep giggling like a fool. It almost made me want know what he was dreaming about.

"What is it" I asked him my blank face still intact. 'He is so annoying.If I'm trying to talk to Sasuke-ugh' "Who is that girl. With the black hair and cold brown eyes" Neji asked staring intently at the wall to his right. Why her of all people. Why did he have to ask of her. why not Naraku I mean look at him.

"That's the soulless b*@#. Inuyasha's crazy a@ ex" I answer. "What do you have against her I mean she's gorgeous I'll admit that. Pale skin long silky hair. Calm and refined. Beautiful dark brown eyes. She's much prettier than you are. But you guys look like you can be identical twins other than the eyes" Sakura taunted. But with that last comment as snapped and pounced on her. "WATTHAFUQ" she yelled. Luckily Shesshomaru was asleep so I could kill her. I gave her a quick jab in the stomach and then the face before she pinned me to the ground taunting me even more saying "Oh I see you and Inuyasha used to date ya and she came back. And he would go see her. You weren't good enough now were you."

SHe gave me three rough punches. I knew that I'd feel that in he morning. One in the stomach and the other two in the face. It left me seeing stars for a second. I only had but so much strength in the kid form I can only get my real strength back when I transforms into my older self. "Are you mad I bet that your jealous that she can do anything better than you can" Sakura taunted me again punching in the abdomen again. But when those words fell out of her mouth I went on full out b*@# mode.

I b*@# slapped her making her fall backwards. "Oooh that's gotta hurt" Kiba commented. I glared at Sakura. She glared back with that petty glare. "You know nothing" I said as I pinned her to the ground pimp slapping her this time. "Oh but I do. If I wasn't speaking the truth you wouldn't be so riled up" Sakura said anger evident in her voice. "You don't know about the hell I went through having her try to kill me numerous times than doing nothing to get back at her feeling bad for her. Having the one you loved go back and forth unable to chose which one he wants. You know nothing of being mistaken for somebody else and that same person constantly. You know nothing about me having to be separated from your family for a month and then you only get three days THREE DAYS to see them before you have to leave again" I yelled at her tears unconsciously falling down my cheeks as I put of three fingers in her face representing three days. I grabbed her by the collar of her pj shirt. "You know nothing of having of being hunt down and kidnapped for something that was inside of you that you didn't even know about. You know nothing of having to always watch your back protect yourself and the people you care about and don't even know constantly without a break. You know nothing about me or my life." I yelled as I banger her head against the floor after every sentence or two. "But since your miss know it all maybe you even know about this." I said as I released her collar and walked into my walkin closet it was dead silent no one dare spoke a word.

I wiped the tears that were left away and muttered under my breath about how I'm gonna show her and being sick and tired of her attitude. I finished changing into my short short short light purple pj shorts with monkeys on it and a light purple tank top so you could barely see my bra. I walked out of my closet and released the illusion on my body. They all gasped well except my friends from the feudal era who looked down berating themselves for not being able to find and help me earlier. I had big scars all over my body. The bruises disappear already. I had scars from gashes, whips, swords, knives, spears, etc. "Did you know that I was torched Sakura" I asked her glaring at her dead in her wide emerald eyes. "N-no." She said looking down hands in her lap. "I didn't think so" I said and with that I put the illusion back up. "It's fine guys really. The scars will go away in a a week tops if I eat those herbs that Jinengi gave me. I haven't given it time to heal properly so that's why there's still scars" I reassured them. "Why didn't you tell me when we were in the academy" Sasuke asked still sitting against the wall.

"I didn't want you to worry about me or try to get revenge for me after all the person is dead" I said walking towards the closet again. I walked in and out the closet in a flash with a clam sized and shape box in my hands. "Yo Kagome what's that" Kiba asked getting up from his seat and inspecting the box. He started sniffing it and said "It smells like Lily's"."It's something that helps you go to sleep." I said. I walked toward Sasuke who was still sitting there against the wall. I knelt down in front of him. "It'll heal you. I can tell you have a humongous headache. "Why didn't you tell me" he whispered to me as I helped him get into my bed so he could sleep without being sore. "You already have enough on your plate. With wanting revenge for your clan. You don't need anymore hate in your heart. The person is dead after all. But I still hope that you won't go after Itachi." I whispered back. "So how'd you do it" he asked "how'd you kill him" he whispered. "Motivation and love" I answered. "Love? Motivation?" He asked with a confused face as I started to apply the very very almost white pale pink cream to his temples. "Maybe I'll tell you one day when or if I'm ready" I whispered back as his eyes slowly closed with a mutter of my name. I had to apply the cream the his forehead as well. I closed up the cream with a snap and put it on my dresser that the tv was on. "Let's see who's left" I said turning towards my friends. "Ok Hinata and Neji. Wait when did Pinkeye go to sleep" I asked eyebrows furrowed. "She fainted from shock" Hinata answered. "Oh well anyways let's play another round of truth or dare since I fainted in the last one." I said.

"Kagome I dare you to make out Neji" Hinata said. I was mentally banging my head against a wall. "With tongue " she finished.

AUTHOR'S POV

Neji has an indifferent look on his face as usual but on the inside he was imagining dancing with Kagome both of them laughing with Sake in hand. Sasuke, Inuyasha, and all her other suiters looking at him with jealousy clear in their eyes. Shesshomaru patted his shoulder approving of Kagome and himself. Neji and Shesshomaru nodded to each other both with a warm smile. Neji took Kagome's hand they laughed and ran up a flight of stairs to a golden balcony turned to each other and kissed. At the same time multiple color fireworks went off in the night sky. But he blinked a few times coming back to reality feeling someone's breath that smelled like vanilla and strawberries. His eyes widened when he realized it was Kagome leaning in to kiss him.

He reacted quickly and smashed his lips against Kagome making her gasp in shock. With the unexpected force Kagome crashed to the ground with Neji on top like when they left the party. Neji took this as an opportunity and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He loved the way she tasted and the way she smelled, cherry blossoms was what she smelt like cherry blossoms and a hint of vannila. He would burn it in his memory. He left no part of her mouth unventured making Kagome let out a small moan.

Then their tongue's fought for dominance. In the end Neji won and sucked on the wet muscle making Kagome moan again and leaving Hinata steaming. Unfortunately for Neji they needed to part for air. The string of saliva that once connected them broke. Kagome stared at Neji with wide purple sapphire eyes.

(A/N: Her eyes are in between light and dark purple then add a bit of sky blue in there and that's the color of her eyes. This is her eye color:

Back to the story)

Kagome pushed Neji off of her coming out of her daze. She put her head down to hide her blush. Neji sat up into a sitting position with a small smirk on his face. "Tell anyone about any of this and I will haunt you down like the bloodhound I am and you will suffer my wrath." Kagome threatened. "Now my turn. Hinata I dare you to kiss Naruto while he's still sleep" Kagome said. "W-wha" Hinata whined. "You have to do it, it's a dare" Kagome stated mischief evident in her voice while Neji sighed. Hinata slumped in defeat and walked over to Naruto who was sleeping on one of the mats that was laid out for the movie. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before making a b line back here and telling me how embarrassing it was. But lucky for her Naruto is a very very very VERY deep sleeper. The man sleeps so deep he could sleep through the world ending.

"Okay N-Neji your t-t-turn" Hinata muttered still not over her embarrassment. Neji smirked again. "Kagome I dare you to...give the last person you kissed a peck on the lips." He said smirking at her. "Number 1 do you Think I'm some kind of whore what do mean the last person I kissed."Kagome started but I knew that was a lie. I'm not a whore or anything but I kissed Inuyasha, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, Haku, Gaara, and now Neji. "Ugh fine mother fu-" Kagome continued. to grumble under her breath insults toward Neji. She quickly stood up and walked in front of Neji towering over him till he stood up looking down at her petite, developed and slightly but noticeable for attentive people muscular form accepting her challenge. They both stared each other down. Till Neji felt something soft press against his lips. He closed his wide eyes and kissed her back. About 5 seconds later too soon for Neji the kiss ended and Kagome went back to her seat next to a red, steaming, and stuttering Hinata. And they continued the game.

Neji-put whip cream on Choji's face-by Kagome

Kagome-Draw on Kiba's face-by Neji

Hinata-where one of Naruto's jackets to sleep-by Kagome and Neji

And many more.

KAGOME'S POV

Good their asleep. I walked out of my room went down the long hallway made a right then a left kept going straight. Went up 10 flights of stairs and walked into and oak wood door had a picture that I painted on it.

I walked into the room it was my work office. This is where I spend most of my free time. I sighed and sat in the black comfortable enough to sleep in spin able chair that had wheels. I looked around my office rubbing my temples. The walls were painted by me. It showed Inuyasha and I hugging Miroku and Sango's first kiss with each other. My first first kiss with Inuyasha. Shesshomaru training me. A photo of my family from both sides. I had a bookshelf stacking to the ceiling on both sides of my massive light almost Leon green painted oak wood desk. My floor was the same color as the desk. I went inside the desk and took out a big stack of paperwork. I took my black and silver pen from its holder and started reading and signing documents. Little did I know about a certain brown haired and pale eyed visitor.

4 HOURS AND 30 MIN LATER

"Finally I'm done. I'll give Shesshomaru the paperwork then I'll go to sleep" I said to myself. I organized the paper work and put it all in my black briefcase that had my name carved in it on both front and back. I sighed taking my phone and turning it on the see the home screen it had selfie of a Sasuke and I when we were in the academy.

It was 5:30 am great. Note the sarcasm. Now I'll only get like 20 minutes of sleep.

I ran down the flight of stairs and tumbled down the last two. I ran down the halls of the mansion doing my best not to fall. I tripped but never fell for I would catch myself. Then I finally made it to my room. I opened the door quickly and quietly. "Shesshomaru I have the paperwork" I whispered to him not wanting to wake anyone. "Good. Now go get some sleep Miko. I can tell your exhausted" Shesshomaru said taking the briefcase and putting it in his lap. "Thanks" I yawned. And walked to my bed and got in. I didn't care that Sasuke and Neji were both in the bed and I was in the middle. I just wanted sleep. I looked at my phone. 5:39 am. Closed my eyes letting sleep consume me.


	11. A Morning With The InuTachi

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO CHARACTERS

KAGOME'S POV

I was hanging out with all my friends from all three eras. There was not a cloud in sight. We were all in a meadow colorful flowers were everywhere we looked. Sasuke kissed me. "I love you Kagome" he said with a warm smile. "I love you too" I said and pecked him on the lips. Everyone clapped congratulating us. Suddenly everyone dropped dead except Sasuke who had an evil smirk on his face. The sky turned blood red. Black clouds came over head and thunder and lightning went off. All the flowers died. He chuckled darkly as blood seeped out of their bodies. Sasuke was covered in their blood. I screamed. He cupped my cheek tenderly. I back handed him and turned tail running away screaming for someone to help me. Sasuke was hot on my heels a sadistic smile on his face. "A game of tag aye." Sasuke stated out loud. "This way Kagome" I heard Sango's voice. The Shikon jewel was in front of me lighting the way through the blood red sky and dark black woods. Sticks, branches and leaves cut me but I kept running not stopping. I screamed when I felt Sasuke an arms distance behind me. "Your almost there Miko" I heard Shesshomaru. "You can do it" I heard Shippo's voice through the wind. "Don't give up Lady Kagome" I heard Miroku on my left. " It's right there keep moving wrench you can do it's right there" I heard Inuyasha yell at me. I made it out the woods and saw Neji, Naruto, and the Akastuki waiting there for me I sighed in relief but screamed when I felt a cold arm rap it's self around my waist. They ran towards me but the branches from the trees made a menacing wall so they couldn't pass as I was dragged back into the woods. "You will forever be mine" Sasuke whispered in my ear from behind as tears ran down my face.

I sat up screaming waking everyone sweat dripping down my forehead but I was to frozen in fear to wipe it away. Kagome what happened" I heard Sasuke ask from my left. I just screamed again scared out my mind that the nightmare would come true and jumped on to the closes thing to me which was Neji who was on my right. I sobbed into his sleeping kimono. Shesshomaru stood up from sleeping up against the wall. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist like in the dream. I screamed again thinking that the dream actually came true and grabbed onto Neji tighter. Tears coming down like waterfalls. "Don't let him take me" I sobbed into Neji's kind of exposed chest. "Shh no ones gonna take you" He said and swatted Shesshomaru away. "Kagome what happened" Inuyasha asked this time walking up to me. I leaped from Neji and into Inuyasha arms and sobbed. "Sasuke he k-killed all of you. I r-r-ran away but he caught up to me be-before Naruto and Neji could ge-g-get t-to me-me." I sobbed on his shirt. "It's ok it was just a bad dream" Inuyasha reassured me. But I kept crying. "What a child. Get over it it was just a dream!" Sakura said smugly. But was slightly surprised when I didn't do anything. "Kagome it'll be alright it was just a dream" Inuyasha said again. But sighed and muttered under his breath "b@tch*ss" I jumped out of his arm wiping away my tears. "Sit" I mumbled. Inuyasha grunted as he plunged to the ground. "Your right it was just a dream. Well ladies follow me" I sighed getting a change of clothes. The girls followed.

TimeSkip

"Come on" Kagome said. "But I thought the bathrooms were the other way" Ino said a puzzled look on. "Were going to the dance room" Hinata answered. "We're gonna have a dance off. It's boys vs girls." Kagome explained the next activity. "Come on we gotta get there before the boys so we have more time to get ready." Kagome rushed them. They ran up 3 flights of stairs made a right then a left went straight. Went up another flight and then made a right then after like a short hallways distance of going straight they were finally at the dance room. Hinata was the only one not out of breath for she was used to it. "Come on Come on I gotta show you guys the dance to" Kagome ushered the girls in as they panted remind you Hinata was just fine she's used to it. Kagome followed them in side and shut the door.

TIMESKIP 30 MIN

"You guys got it" Kagome asked. "Ya" they all said in unison. "Ok follow me" Kagome led the girls into a room as big as the living room in the front of the mansion. "Let's get the outfits on and then we duel the guys." Kagome called trying to find outfits that go with the dance, the music, and there personalities.

TIME SKIP (brought to you by your author's laziness)

TenTen

Hinata

Sakura

Ino

Kagome

Inuyasha

"I-Inuyasha w-what are you doing put your inner kimono back on" Kagome said peeking through the door to the girls dressing room not letting the boys see her. "No I know how much of a weakness you have when I'm bare chested Kagome" said Inuyasha smirking making Sasuke pissed yet he didn't show it.

"Oh whatever the songs about to start boys get in your places." Kagome whispered shutting the door with a slam blushing furiously.

Naruto and Sasuke

Neji

Shikamaru

"Are we ready" Kagome yelled from the safety of the girls dressing room. "Ya but who's the first group again" Inuyasha asked kind off sheepishly. "Naruto and Hinata, Then on the right (A/N: the black girl and boy in the vid is Inuyasha and Kagome. BTW IM BLACK AND I'M PROUD BLACK GIRLS ROCK) is you and I and left of us is Shikamaru and Ino. Next to them is Sasuke and Sakura. And on the other side of them is Neji and TenTen" Kagome said. "Alright. Kirara hit it!!" Inuyasha. "Hey that my line. Kirara hit it" Kagome said snapping her fingers Kirara was up on the Dj station that was identical to the one in the club. When Kagome said her line Kirara immediately started the music by spinning in the disk.

Hinata walked out of the room and stood on Naruto's left then the dance started.

After the competition

"Alright who won Lee, Kirara, Choji, Shino, And Kiba" Kagome panted sweat dripping down her forehead. "I would have to say that the girls won" Kiba said. "The girls showed that they had much more youthful power" Lee exclaimed. Kirara meowed in agreement while Shino just nodded his head. "Ya the girls totally won" Choji said munching on some pocky. 'Wait Pocky. I hid my Pocky and put it in a save. that had chains on it. With a huge lock that can't be picked by a hair pin. It can only be opened by the original key itself. So how did he get my pocky! I need to upgrade my security system now I'm gonna have to put laser beams and a few demon guards from the west palace in the Feudal era there' Kagome thought glaring at Choji. "Last ones to the hot springs is a rotten egg."Inuyasha yelled suddenly racing to the boys dressing room all the guys following.

"Come on girls let's beat em." Kagome yelled shoving the girls in the dressing room. In a matter of seconds both groups had there pjs on with there change of clothes in one of their arms. "Come on this way I have a secret passage. Follow me. Everyone put your hands the person in front of you shoulder's so you don't get lost. I really don't feel like explaining to your parents that you got lost, died, or eaten while at my sleepover" Kagome said. The girls got in one line and did as Kagome instructed scared to suffer the consequences of being eaten except Hinata since the demons in their knew and like her. "Alright let's go." Kagome said. She put her right hand on the empty wall that was to the left of the door if you were outside the room. "Accepted welcome Kagome" said a robotic female voice that everyone knew was Siri. Suddenly the wall broke into two and a dark corridor was revealed. The girls walked into the dark corridor that was dimly lit by the torches on the walls. Once the last female was in the corridor the walls closed back together quietly. The last girl was Hinata because she knew the corridors by heart so if some in the line made a wrong turn though they were supposed to listen to Kagome's instructions. She could lead them the right way.

So the girls went straight made a right went straight made a left. Straight, straight, straight, right, left, straight, straight, and a left. "We're here." Kagome exclaimed as they reached a dead end. She put her right hand on the wall again. And the wall went up "Open Sesame" Kagome said making a few girls laugh. As soon as Hinata was out of the corridor the wall slammed back down closing. Alright Sango did the boys get here yet" Kagome asked Sango who was in the hot springs already. Sango sighed and gave a lazy no. The room looked The it was built on top of the hot spring. There was grass and different kinds of flowers littered floor. The hot springs is massive. You could like 20 people in it and it won't be crowded. And there was like 5 carved seats in the hot spring so you snooze you loose. The passage way wall is at the back of the hot springs room. So to the right of the passage way wall are like little stalls where your clothes and stuff go.

To the left of the passage way wall are the soaps, body washes, shampoos and conditioners that Kagome makes. Kagome grabbed a Sakura blossom flavored body was that had a hint of cherry. And for shampoo and conditioner she had got Sakura blossom and vanilla. She stripped quickly and cannon balled into the hot springs. She swam to her chair that had her name carved in it. She placed her soaps down next to it on the ground and sat on her chair which was next to Sango and Hinata. "Well while were here let's have a girl talk. The boys just got here so I know for a fact that their having a boy talk." Sango said pushing a red button that was next to her carved seat signaling to the boys that the girls were already here. "TenTen you have a crush on Neji?" Kagome suddenly said more then asked putting her body wash in her hand and started scrubbing. TenTen blushed immediately. She nodded her head weakly washing the soap off her body and started the process again. "Well he doesn't like you he loves me" Kagome said. All the girls gasped except Sango who rolled her eyes and Hinata who just shook her head. "Wh-Whaa bu-" TenTen stammered. "Listen one reason why he doesn't like you. Is because of your scent" Kagome started. "My scent" TenTen questioned. Cinnamon and spearmint is what she smells like and then when you train and add it with sweat and tears it's a deadly concoction.

"Your scent is sharp, strong, and it attacks the nose and mouth if it's open. It attacks like a kunai. And if you mix it with blood, sweat, tears, and blood it's a deadly concoction. So I suggest that you change your soap and get a vanilla or lavender" Kagome said insulting TenTen intentionally pretending she didn't know she just insulted her. "W-Whatever. My scent is just fine. At least I actually train. And work for my standards. I train everyday so I can become stronger. So That Neji-Kun will acknowledge me. Your scent, your looks, your hair, your body. It all doesn't matter the only thing that matters is your personality and your intelligence." TenTen countered hitting a nerve. Kagome stayed silent thinking about what TenTen had just said.

Kagome's POV

True. But in the Feudal era you must have beauty and you will be respected. You can easily become a lord or lady if you have beauty. you can gain power with beauty in the feudal era. That is why I keep my body, face and hair flawless. Who am I kidding. I make sure my beauty has no flaws on the outside so they don't see me inner suffering my scars. I rolled my eyes at TenTen. I had to do something or she'll think she won. Oh no she won't win. I just got a wicked idea. Neji already loves me so I'll just have to prove it to her. hehehe. She'll wish she never challenged me.

Author's POV

Sango and Hinata sighed. Sango only knew part of the reason why her friend was so bitter. Hinata only knew part of the reason too. They both knew that she wished that Sasuke would show his affection to her more openly. They both knew that she wished he would chose her over revenge. They both knew that she wished that she could easily explain her story to Sasuke and put the courting mark on him. They both knew that she was stressed out with all the paper work. They both knew that she was getting less and less sleep. They didn't know how much longer her cheerful façade would last. Her façade has been wavering. Like at the test. She let out a stress part of her stress and inflicted it on Sakura. Her façade is starting to drive her insane and The Night is coming. It'll be here in a few days.

Only the InuTachi knew of that. The only thing that Naruto knew of The Night is that Kagome becomes dangerous and that when The Night comes he must be as far away from her as possible. Sango sighed again. It was very troublesome. Sango could only imagine the stress Kagome is going through. She could only hope that the boys don't push her over the edge. To be going through all of this and more she was surprised her friend even made it this far. She sighed once more. She could only hope. That was the only thing she could do.

TenTen was upset. No upset was an understatement she was straight up pissed. How dare Kagome insult her. She wasn't stupid she knew that Neji was smitten with Kagome. After all she is beautiful. The most beautiful thing she has seen anyway. She's twelve and she's already developed more developed than Hinata.

TenTen's POV

And I'm 13 and their both more developed than me. But I still have a chance with Neji. I just have to prove to him that I am better than her. I'll prove that I am strong and that I'm better than that two faced witch. She thinks she's so slick. I saw her stupid façade the second I laid eyes on her. I'll have to put her in her place now before she ruins my chance with Neji.

Author's Pov

And with that TenTen started talking. "Why don't you drop your façade already." "What façade" Kagome asked keeping her cool on the outside while on the inside she had a strong urge to strangle the girl. TenTen laughed and said "Oh don't play dumb. I can see it clearly. You are fake." "I don't know what your talking about" Kagome calmly stated. " Oh so you mean acting all cheerful when everyone's around. And then when they all leave your bitter, mean, ugly." TenTen stated rinsing herself off and started to put Shampoo in her hair. "Can we change the subject" Kagome asked rinsing her hair of the shampoo. "Why because it's true" TenTen asked.

Sango opened her mouth to tell TenTen to back off but was beat to it by Sakura. "Hey only I can talk to Kagome like that so back off. We may not get along but that doesn't mean that I'll let you talk to her any way you want to." Sakura said glaring at TenTen her glare wasn't pathetic actually it was kind of scary. TenTen was about to back off but remembered why she was doing this and scoffed. "Like you have any room to talk you flat chested, bill-board brow, idiot." TenTen stated. Sakura gasped at the insult and tried to come up with an insult.

"Hey only I can call Sakura that. So watch it because your a year older than us and you body isn't any better than hers" Ino said glaring at TenTen. "C-Come on g-guys. Pl-please C-c-c-calm down" Hinata pleaded. "Oh shut up. Your always st-st-stuttering. It's so annoying" TenTen yelled at Hinata. Hinata shrunk back. That was the last straw for Kagome. "That's it" Kagome roared. Little did she know that the boys heard it. "I don't give a damn about who or what you are or think you are but you will not talk to my friends like that especially Hinata" she roared. "Listen here you mangy mutt. At least Hinata had the courage to pour her feelings out Naruto. You are ugly inside and out. If my insides are not beautiful at least I am beautiful on the outside." Kagome roared again.

TenTen's mouth was agape in shock. Kagome's words echoed in her head. She grew angry ang glared at Kagome. She grit her teeth together in anger. "Oh ya. Well at least I know that when Neji and I are together he won't constantly cheat on me" TenTen yelled loudly letting the east dropping boys get an earful on what was going on, on the other side. Kagome gasped eyes widened. 'how did she know' was the thought running in her head. Her head snapped to Sango who looked down guiltily. Kagome grabbed her soaps and rapped her towel around herself. She stormed out of the hot spring room. She went to the left of the room and stormed through the wooden oak door that was surprisingly not decorated. All the girls glared at TenTen who just shrugged it off and continued to wash herself like nothing happened.

On The Boy's Side Author's Pov

Kagome hopped in the water and resurfaced. Her towel already on the floor. The boys hot spring room was exactly like the girls hot spring room only that the walls and cupboards are red, royal blue, and orange while the girls is royal purple and Black. And both rooms had the sky light in a green house over head. All the guys stared at Kagome like she was crazy. Kagome felt ther stares and turned to face them with a look that said 'Why are you staring at me like I have 2 heads.' "What are you doing in here" Naruto said blushing thankful that every male in the room had rapped their towel around their waist. "I can't stay in the same room as that-that banshee" Kagome said. She turned her back to the boys so they can get in the water. Once the boys were in she found an underwater hot spring seat and sat on it and started washing her hair again. "Oi Wrench. Your in my seat" Inuyasha said getting in front of her. "Well I don't see your name on it" Kagome said looking on the set to see if his name was on it mocking him. "Just get out of my seat. "Inuyasha just leave her alone and take the one next to her" Miroku advised. "Fine" Inuyasha puffed.


	12. Before The Mission

I Don't Own The Characters

Everyone was out of the hot springs wearing their usual attire except the InuTachi. Inuyasha was wearing a camouflage outfit the baggy hoodie shirt that hid his ears perfectly and the pants were baggy on his legs. He also had on camouflage ninja shoes. Miroku had on purple almost dark blue hoodie shirt and pants. You know that color pencil that you always think is blue but when you realize then realize it's purple after you use it. Ya it's that color. The shirt had a hoodie and the pants were baggy. And his ninja shoes were the same color as his outfit.

Sango had on the pure pink version of Miroku and Inuyasha's outfit. And her pants were skin tight but she could still move around. Her baggy hoodie shirt and pants had baby blue stripes. And her ninja shoes were baby blue. she also had on her pure pink eye shadow that she used to have on in the Feudal era.

Kagome was a whole nother story. She was wearing the all black version similar to Sango's outfit. The skin tight pants were like a second skin. And she had on all black ninja shoes. On the back of Kagome's hoodie shirt was the symbol of the western lands in the feudal era. The crescent moon. You know the one on Shesshomaru's forehead. Only it was silver on her hoodie. And Kagome has on black eye shadow. The only reason why she didn't put on black lipstick is because Inuyasha licked the whole thing because Inuyasha said that he didn't want her to turn into a female Sasuke or a shadow! Can you believe the nerve of this guy! And she used it already! And she didn't want Ebola thank you very much!

Everyone was out a of the hot springs. Kagome sighed she knew she was gonna feel guilty after putting TenTen in her place. But the girl must know her place.

Kagome put on a huge smile that no one knew was fake. She skipped to Neji and held on to his arm nestling it in between her fairly large chest.

"Neji-Kun, is there anything special that you want for breakfast." Kagome asked in an overly sweet voice.

Strangely Neji being stupid didn't think anything was up and blushed from the flattery.

Behind them TenTen growled lowly and glared holes into Kagome's head. Feeling this Kagome's smile almost turned to a smirk.

"N-no. I-I mean th-that wh-whatever you-you make is-is fine with me" Neji stuttered then gulped. Kagome fake blushed and everyone thought that she was really blushing. Sasuke glared at Neji struggling to keep from ripping his head off.

Kagome giggled. "Come on Neji. Even so I'll make sure you get something special. You deserve it with all the training you do, right?" Kagome giggled pulling him to the first kitchen that was at the front of the mansion. The one that everyone passed by when they walked to the hallway.

The first kitchen looked like a dinner and the living room was to the left of it if you are inside of the kitchen."Neji you sit in the high chair at the middle." Neji did as she said.

20 Minutes Later

"Alright everyone, breakfast is ready" Kagome called out. With that everyone scrambled to the kitchen wanting something to eat. Well all except Sasuke. He strolled out of the living room and next to Kagome who was inside the kitchen. Before he could even say a word she spoke to him coldly. "Get out of my kitchen, its my favorite one, because if one of you mess it up I swear to God" She threatened. Sasuke being Sasuke just tried to play it off and shrugged and wake out the only empty seat left which happened to be right next to Inuyasha. Kagome served everyone a plate not making one for herself. Once they got there plate everyone thanked her and started eating and conversating. Kagome sighed.

The Night was coming. She had a very strong urge. This is why she keeps some in her favorite kitchen's fridge. 1. Everyone is to scared to go in there cause its my favorite.

If Sasuke were to find her stash, only the gods will know what will happen next.

"I'll be right back" Kagome said and went into the frige and got a part of her stash that was in a secret department, and walked into her room.

Kagome looked at the blood. She sighed, 'why do I have to do this every month' she thought. Suddenly he chest started to throb and pulse. Kagome growled in pain. In a flash she had the bag at her lips, having drank all of the blood. She wiped her mouth of any remaining blood. Quickly, she ran toward the front door.

She walked out the door, and saw that everyone was waiting for her. "Sorry I took so long" Kagome said her voice coming out as cold as steel making everyone shiver.

She turned to Neji, walked up to him, even her walk was cold. His body was relaxed, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking the way to training ground 7, leaving behind an angry TenTen, a flustered Neji, her teammates that were running to catch up with her, including a pissed off Uchiha


	13. The Mission Part 1

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS

A/N: I haven't watched Naruto in a while so please just cope with it

"What are your positions, Secret Perv, over and out" Kakashi said sweatdropping at his code name.

"Duckbutt in position" Sasuke said seething at not only his morning, but also his code name. He was going to kill her.

"Half good half bad banshee in position" Sakura said a little upset at her code name but was grateful that it wasn't just straight up banshee.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Come in Inugangbang"

"The blonde kitsune hokage in position" Naruto cheered into the microphone, absolutely loving his code name, he would have to thank Kagome later.

"Big Pervert in position" Miroku sighed at his code name, he wasn't a pervert, 'his hand was just possessed.'

"Demon and pervert slayer in position" Sango said she couldn't nor did she want to complain about her code name, it is true, and with Kagome's recent attitude if you provoke her too much The Night might come earlier than usual, and it might even come during the day. Kagome's urge was never this strong, Sango truly did pity the girl, but Sango knew that Kagome hates people pitying her.

"The Kawaii Kitsune in position" Shippo chimed a kitsune grin on his face, he was indeed Kawaii, he was a kitsune, and he was superior to many people.

"Kagome's loyal sexy puppy in position" Inuyasha muttered sitting next to Kagome who was playing with the cat that they were supposed to retrieve.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The badss demon princess, what is your position, Secret Perv over and out" Kakashi said.

"I'm playing with the cat" Kagome's cold voice rang through everyone's microphone. "Were on our way" Kakashi said as he and the rest of team 7 walked to Kagome's position. Kagome threw her microphone to the ground with the cat Toru in her arms and started walking away. "Is that even Toru" Sasuke yelled after her. All he got out of that was a sharp glare which promised death if she was questioned again. "Hey don't just stand there, we gotta get to the Hokage tower too" Inuyasha said and started running after Kagome, the rest of Team 7 soon joining him.

5 Minutes later

"Oh thank you for getting my precious little Toru back" A big, thick and when I say thick I mean like hippo thick, and she was squeezing the poor cat to death. 'No wonder the cat ran away' all of team 7 thought sweatdropping. "Aye. miss, miss" Kagome said getting the lady's attention. "Your holding the cat too tight, hold it like this" Kagome said adjusting the ladies arms so that the cat was comfortable. The Toru started to purr, happy that she wasn't being squeezed to death. The lady got so excited that she grabbed Kagome and squished her and Toru together in her gigantic arms. "Let go" Kagome growled in warning. The woman ignored Kagome and hugged her tighter. Kagome growled louder warning the woman to back off, but she simply ignored it. "Hey lady let her go" Inuyasha said trying to make the lady let go of her which failed miserably.

By now Kagome's ears and tail had popped out her hair turning silver. Before Kagome's transformation was almost complete she was suddenly released and in strong arms. "Now miss Kagome may be cute, but she is not to be squeezed or hugged so tightly" The voice of the person who was holding Kagome said. It was Kakashi. The lady nodded and left the Hokage's office. Kagome jumped out of Kakashi's arms, the transformation retracting itself, so she was back to the way she was before she was touched by the woman.

"Thanks"

"You are quite welcome" Kakashi replied to Kagome. "Alright, since Kagome is OK now let's see what other missions we have for you" Sarutobi said going through a few files. Kagome walked up to him and sat on his desk. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a C ranked mission. She swiped it out of the folder with a cold "We'll take this one. She walked up to Naruto showing it to him. He nodded to everything he read. "Ya we'll take this" Naruto agreed with Kagome. "No you are only Genin. You must start out with D rank missions then work your way up" Iruka shrieked like a banshee. "Stop screaming" Kagome said coldly, having a strong urge to slap Iruka like a pimp. "Iruka was taken aback by her cold attitude was slightly frightened by this. "Don't worry this happens a lot" Kakashi assured Iruka. "Awwwww KakaIru" Shippo taunted cutely with a kitsune grin making Kagome smirk coldly, and boi was it scary.

At that moment the hold world stopped for a second. Everyone's eyes widened,. Kagome never smirks. "Kagome, are you good" Sarutobi asked taking a quick puff puff pow threw his pipe, only to have it snatched out of his mouth, by Kagome and her putting it in her mouth. She took a puff puff and said like a mother to a small child "stop smoking its bad for you, especially at this age." "I'll put it away just hand me my smoke" Sarutobi said, Kagome handed him his pipe , and as he said he would he put it away. Kagome put the mission scroll in his face, signaling him to consider it. "The InuTachi can handle it if the rest of Team 7 lands in any sh@t, ok old man" Kagome proposed. "Alright, fine, be careful then. Now come on out Tazuna." Sarutobi called. Almost instantly, an old man with a bottle of Saki in his hand, probably drunk for he had a blush on his face, and reeked of alcohol.

"These brats are supposed to be my guards, couldn't you give me someone more capable" the old man known as Tazuna insulted the team. Inuyasha gulped. 'I don't wanna see how this ends' he and the rest of the InuTachi thought and jumped out of the window, leaving Kagome, Naruto and the rest of Team 7. "My team is fully capable of the job." Kakashi said defending his team. "These are ninjas, you've gotta be kidding me. Even the short one with the stupid look on his face. Naruto looked around and asked "who is that?" Suddenly everyone lined up with invisible lines lining up, and the dotted lines of where the InuTachi's figures used to be. From tallest to shortest was Inuyasha, Miroku, Sasuke and Shippo, Sakura, Kagome, and last of all Naruto. Naruto finally realized it was he who Tazuna and jumped at him. But was held back by the collar of his shirt by Kakashi who said "We can't help the client if we kill him now can we?" Kakashi asked letting go of Naruto once he was sure that he wouldn't kill Tazuna. "Don't talk to my pack mate like that, you stupid old good for nothing drunkard" Kagome said making her presence known. "I would make you my mistress but sadly your to young for me and as for the blonde I'll talk to him however I like." The old man challenged.

"You will respect Naruto he is the future Hokage" Kagome yelled letting some emotion surface through her eyes and face making her cheeks turn a pretty pink in aggravation. But the moment those words fell out her lips everyone in the office laughed except Naruto who looked dow in sadness. Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura, Sarutobi, even Iruka. "What, whats so funny" Kagome yelled trying to stop their laughter. "Shut up, Naruto will be Hokage. He will be the greatest Hokage." Kagome panicked, her heart skipping beats not beating right, her body shaking, sweat dripping down her now over heated body, panting out of breath, tears gathered in her eyes. "Shut up!" she screeched gathering everyone's attention. Everyone let out the last of their giggles and listened. "Don't laugh at Naruto, he's stronger than all of you put together. Watch and see. One day I Will get revenge on this putrid village" she yelled and growled but everyone ignored it, well everyone except Naruto. Naruto knew that when Kagome made promises she kept them. You may think she would forget but never does. She always remembers and fulfils her promises.

At that point Lady Fate had let Kagome go. Kagome would have to make up her fate as she went. Lady Fate had no more control over her life or soul. She was now free. At that point Lady Fate had asked Kagome a question, "Oh what will you do now, what is the fate that you will chose?"

Tazuna laughed. "How can you get revenge on the village. Look at you, you would be better picking daisies and roses with your mother. Shouldn't you be playing around with other girls your age and cooking and cleaning for your father." Tazuna asked. Right then and there the room dropped 70 degrees. Kagome's face had darkened when he had talked about her mother and father. A chill went down everyone's spine. Kagome disappeared from sight. "Where'd she go" Tazuna asked looking around. But then he suddenly felt an enormous pain on the back of his neck, like it was being melted. Tazuna world around and everyone was suddenly met with Kagome, her hood on. Her right hand was still raised. To everyone except Naruto's surprise she had claws and they were glowing green. Suddenly a green ooze or liquid dropped from her claws and fell to the floor melting it.

"Do not speak of things you do not know of old man" Kagome sneered. "Meet me at the gates in a hour, do not keep me waiting, or it won't be pretty. Naruto lets go" Kagome stated coldly as always. Kagome took Naruto's hand and jumped out of the window, she dragged him all the way to there home.

Back in the Hokage's office, the room was tense, the temperature was cold, the silence was eerie. Kakashi decided to break the silence. "Well you heard Kagome, everyone you are dismissed." he said and poofed away. Team 7 and Tazuna left the office and got ready to leave the village in silence.

A Hour Later

Everyone was at the gates. "Where's Kagome Naruto" Sasuke asked looking around. Well everyone except Kagome. "She said to give her a second and that she would be late" Naruto explained. "That's not fair. She threatened us to be here on time! CHA!" Sakura complained. Suddenly everyone saw two silhouettes in the distance. The two silhouettes walked toward them and they discovered it was Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in his robe of the fire rat holding Kagome in bridal style. Kagome had her hair in a messy bun. She had on a large kimono that was light baby blue. The kimono had ocean blue butterflies all over. The obi was long and went over her whole stomach tightly and matched her kimono. The kimono was so large that if Kagome were walking it would trail around her, as long as a foot. Inuyasha walked toward team 7, Tazuna, and Naruto.

"Sorry were late" Kagome coughed and groaned in pain. Now that the group got a better look at the duo, they noticed that they weren't doing too good. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with concern and worry. Kagome had sweat dripping down her body and one of her kimono sleeves had fallen down her arm, exposing her right shoulder, some of her arm, and a part of her chest. Her skin was tinted pink not like her usual porcelain skin color. It looked as if she was over heated. "What happened to her" Sasuke asked running up to Kagome and looking down at her from in Inuyasha's arms. All the anger from this morning pushed to the side and concern for his girlfriend taking its place. Naruto had ran up to Kagome too.

"I-I don't know. She just suddenly collapsed when she was about to walk out of the door. We tried to stop her from leaving the house but she said that she had to go on the mission. So I brought her here." Inuyasha explained. "She can't come on the mission with us" Kakashi said jumping down from the tree and walking up to Kagome. "Yes I can" Kagome coughed. "No I will not allow it" Kakashi said. "You can't stop me" Kagome argued getting out of Inuyasha's grip. As soon as she did she collapsed to her knees on the ground holding her chest. "Kagome" Inuyasha exclaimed kneeling down beside her. "If your sick why would you change into a royal kimono" Tazuna questioned. "I had her change into this, you gotta a problem with that old man" Inuyasha growled threateningly, as he lifted Kagome back into his caring arms. The old man just took a swig of his Sake and sighed as he shook his head.

"Inuyasha put me down. I'm going on the mission" Kagome ordered. "No your not going on the mission" Sasuke said coldly glaring at her. He would not allow her to get hurt on this mission. He did not care if she cried, he would not allow it. He knew that she wasn't going to able to fight in this condition. She would slow them down. She would get in the way. Get them or herself killed. She would be a liability to them. "What" Kagome gasped for air as she felt her lungs tighten and her heart throb. "Kagome, Kagome what's wrong" Naruto panicked. "I-I'm fine. I'm going on this mission weather or not you like it" She said, jumping out of Inuyasha's arms and onto the ground, with great balance. That's when everyone noticed she was bare foot. "Kagome where are your shoes, even Inuyasha has shoes on and there boots" Naruto exclaimed. Kagome ignored him and started walking through the gate ignoring the pain that her body was giving her.

She was not going to let Naruto or the rest go on this mission alone just because she was in pain. "Kagome" Sasuke growled. He ran after her. Then the chase began. Kagome started to gather her kimono in her arms and started running outside of the village ignoring the cries of her companions, Sasuke, and the pain shooting up her legs, pain in her chest, and her head. Before Kagome knew it Sasuke was hot on her heels. She looked behind her only to become face to face with angry onyx eyes. She shrieked, she didn't think that he was that close. Kagome started running a little faster and looked ahead of her. She was met with a big hill going down. She let out another shriek as she tripped and started stumbling down the hill her bun coming falling letting her hair out freely.

She wasn't ready for the hill so she fell all the more harder. Sasuke was ready for the hill and he ran down it. By the time Kagome had stopped tumbling it was too late to run again Sasuke stood there in front of her glaring down at her. Kagome panted, her heart fell as if it would burst out of her chest. Her legs felt like lead, she knew she wouldn't be able to walk for a while after this. Her head was spinning. "You done now" He asked as she got on her knees, her kimono laid gracefully around her. Her hair falling in every which direction falling gracefully around her, some strands of hair framing her face.

"I just want to be useful" Kagome muttered, tears suddenly falling down her cheeks. her cheeks had become red. her eyes filled with tears. She coughed up blood letting it splatter to on the grass, alarming Sasuke. "Kagome, what happened are you alright" he exclaimed all in one sentence. On instinct he put Kagome on his back and ran like a bat out of hell back to the village gates. Kagome let out a shriek of pain half way to the village, causing Sasuke to run faster. Kagome let out small whimpers, gasps and loud outbursts of pain. "Don't worry were almost there" Sasuke said as they reached the village gates. Inuyasha was the first to run up to him.

Inuyasha gently took Kagome from Sasuke's back and carried her in bridal style. Inuyasha saw a thin line of blood drip down Kagome's mouth and his eyes widened when he saw a small canine as Kagome gasped in pain. 'The Night, will be here sooner than we thought' Inuyasha observed silently.

Kagome let out a scream before she went completely limp. "Inuyasha, is she gonna be okay" Sasuke asked looking Inuyasha dead in the eyes. Inuyasha was shocked this was the first time Sasuke had ever called him by his name. Inuyasha just nodded his head and turned his back on the group. "Good luck on your mission, runts" he said and ran home. He sighed. He looked down at Kagome's unconscious form. "Looks like I'll be takin care of ya today" He grunted.

Time Skip! With Team 7

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" Sakura shrieked as she saw her sensei being torn to shreds. "One" muttered one of the attackers. "Two" said the other as they surrounded Naruto who was in shock. Sasuke ran over to Sasuke, he knew he wasn't gonna make it in time, but he could try. Just as the chains were going to make contact with his body a mysterious figure in a kimono jumped out of the trees and kicked one of the attackers in the face, throwing him off course.

"Looks like you guys did need my help after all" Said the Team 7's savior. At that moment everyone noticed it was Kagome! She wore royal kimono in a strange way. The kimono was royal purple made out of silk. The kimono had a silver bird with the same color eyes as Kagome taking flight, probably leaving a cage that was open. All of this is on the kimono. The cage on the back of it. The bird on the front. Kagome also had her hair in a high ponytail. For shoes she had on the same shiny midnight black boots that Sesshomaru wears only they had a 2 inch heel. Her Kimono sleeves were a half of foot longer that her arms successfully hiding them and her hands. (Look like Mitsuki from Boruto's sleeves). The part of her kimono on the right the bottom part stopped at her beginning thigh barely showing her tight short shorts. The left side of the kimono the bottom part stopped at her ending thigh. The obi was thin like a ribbon and was tied in a knot in front of her and fell down falling to her ending thigh. Everyone noticed that for some reason Kagome looked more mature. She looked like and eerie beauty. She looked so ethereal. "Sit back and enjoy the show" Kagome said giving them a cold smirk then flashed in front of the uninjured attacker.

She threw numerous kicks and punches in a flash. By the time she stopped the once uninjured attacker was backed up against a big tree. Kagome jumped back gracefully and landed flawlessly a few yards back. Kagome pulled out a black long bow that had bandages where she was suppose to hold it. She pulled it our of her right kimono sleeve. An arrow appeared in her hand with a pink glow. She loaded the bow and shot the attacker in the stomach pinning him to the tree, the blood that was already pouring out of his mouth now gushed as he let out a strangled cry. "You b*ch" the other attacker yelled and charged head first at Kagome.

Kagome smirked, "fool" she muttered for everyone to hear. Sakura gasped in horror while Sasuke gaped at Kagome's current power, he never knew she had this much power. "Die you putrid fool" Kagome chuckled coldly. She unsheathed a sword that was on her hip. The katana was spotless and looked brand new. "Kagome no!" Naruto yelled. He knew all to well what that sword was it was Kurai Jundo, dark purity. It was her powerful sword, it was like Inuyasha's sword. But it was the most powerful sword known to anything. It channeled her Miko ki and her demonic youki.

"Kagome no don't do it" Naruto screamed. Kagome smirked sadistically as her sword transformed into a sword curved like Tetsiegga, but larger and there was no fur on the sheath. "Pure Ray" Kagome shouted as she brought her newly transformed sword up. The sword started to glow white with a pink tint ready for the attack. Before Kagome could bring her sword down and obliterate her enemy she was unexpectedly tackled to the ground in a hug. She dropped her sword in response. The sword clittered and clattered to the ground uselessly and transformed back to its original state, the glow of its power faded away.

"Naruto let go of me" Kagome growled about to push the boy to the side roughly but stopped when she smelt his tears and heard his whimpers. "Naruto" Kagome's glare softened. She returned Naruto's hug and sighed. "It's all right Naruto you can let go now I won't kill them" Kagome muttered her voice still cold. Naruto released her and wiped away his tears. Kagome stood and pulled Naruto to his feet. Kagome forgetting about her opponent let her guard down walked over to her sword. "KAGOME" her comrades yelled after her. Kagome turned to look at them and got the wind blown out of her for she was punched in the stomach and smashed into a tree making a print into it. Her attacker smirked. Kagome growled dangerously and charged at her attacker head on. Just as she was about an arms distance from her attacker Kakashi appeared in between the two of them. This didn't stop Kagome though.

Kagome swerved around Kakashi and pounced on her prey. She repeatedly punched him in various parts of his body straddling him by his waist. Kagome was gently but sternly pulled off of the dead man. "That's enough Kagome, I'm glad to see that you are feeling better" Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Well looks like we can't get any answers now, he's dead" Kakashi sighed. "I have the answers, that's one of the reasons why I was gonna kill him" Kagome spoke up her arms crossed over noticeably large chest.

"They were hired by Gatō. They had to kill Tazuna that was their mission. They are Chunin the next ninja will be a jounin or ANBU" Kagome explained, as she started walking off without the Team. "We must hurry and get to the village or the bridge will be jdelayed we will hear Tazuna's. story on the boat. 5 minutes later everyone was on the boat.

"Everyone stay quiet while we listen to Tazuna's excuse for bringing us on an A rank mission instead of a C rank" Kagome said as she sat at he edge of the boat at the back in between Sasuke and Naruto.

Tazuna told them his sad story. Kagome yawned in annoyance, he was trying to be dramatic so they would pity him, well she didn't the only reason why she didn't back down was because The Night was coming and fast. Also because with The Night coming so fast and the team slowing her down there is no way she would make it into an open space in time. "Well Team, do you still wanna do this mission" Kakashi asked as he continued to read his book which Kagome had a very big urge to slap out of his hands and throw in the lake. Sakura had her doubts but said nothing on it. Sasuke nodded a yes. Naruto yelled "Hell Yeah!"

"Alright lets do it" Kagome sighed. She stood up to look down at her team and stretch. Suddenly she heard something break the water. Then she felt something wet and thick rap around her ankles. She let out a small shriek as she was suddenly yanked into the cold water. Sasuke being quicker than the other grabbed onto her hands before she could go under. Kagome kicked and lashed around but whatever had her ankles would not let go. She suddenly realized that her lashing was making noise and that the guards above would soon hear if this continued. "Let go" Kagome told Sasuke coldly. "What? No, are you crazy" he asked. "Fine then have it your way" Kagome growled, her canines suddenly grew a few centimeters going unnoticed by everyone but Kagome. She snapped at Sasuke's hands making him let go on reflex. Immediately she was pulled underwater. The guy who was rowing the boat kept rowing the boat not giving a care for the girl that was dragged under. All the man wanted was to hurry and get the group across then hurry home in hopes of him not getting killed. The group saw bubbles come to the surface then stop.

Under the water Kagome thrashed and lashed and crashed around trying to get free her hair had gotten free out of the tight ponytail. Realizing that it was useless in her weakened state and with her loosing air. She was getting dragged farther and farther away from sea level. She soon lost all air. Her vision blurry, her lungs pulsing, throbbing pinfully in need of air.

Without thinking Sasuke dived into the water after Kagome. Sasuke swam as hard and fast as he could, making sure not to loose to much air. Sasuke soon saw a silhouette which he was guessing was Kagome. He caught up to her and grabbed her by her waist noticing she had gone limp. He pulled out a kunai and started cutting the vines that had her ankles. It took a few long moments but they were finally cut. Sasuke put his mouth on Kagome's and started to give her air. With that Sasuke swan to the surface.

"There they are" Sasuke heard Naruto exclaim quietly as he swam to the part of the land that the group was on. Once he reached it he first put Kagome gently on land then hoisted himself up. He let out a few coughs getting more air into his lungs. His hair went limp and stuck to his neck and forehead. Kagome looked frightening. Her hair covered her whole face and body. Sakura was by Sasuke's side in an instant bombarding him with questions. Sasuke grit his teeth together in irritation. How could Sakura sit here and asked if he was alright when Kagome could be dead.

He pushed her away making her fall on her bum. Sasuke crawled up to Kagome with Kakashi and Naruto on the other side of her. Kagome didn't twitch or move a muscle. Kakashi stuck his hand out to check for a pulse but, his hand was suddenly slapped away by a pale and wet some much smaller than his own. It was Kagome's!

But everyone noticed something was off. They could see that where her eyes were there was a red glow. As Kagome slapped away the hand she sat up in an instant scaring the chakra out of everyone. "What in the devil" was Tazuna's unneeded outburst. As she sat up everyone saw that her eyes were indeed glowing red but it was blood red. Her eyes darted to her right and landed on Naruto. Almost instantly her eyes reverted to their original color. Kagome suddenly let out a groan in pain and clutched her chest where her heart is, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi took this as a sign that her heart was in pain.

"Kagome, what's wrong" Kakashi asked quite seriously. "Nothing that you can fix" Kagome answered coldly giving him a sharp glare. "Well what was that, that pulled you down" Naruto asked helping her off the ground and putting her on his back since her legs were weakened. He realized just how light she really was. "I don't know" Kagome said looking ahead sensing that someone was watching them, no it wasn't one, it was two. Their presence and Aura's were familiar but she couldn't place just who it was.

"Well let's be on our way. It's getting close to night fall. If we don't make it to the village by then we could be ambushed or attacked. Night is the best time to attack. So let us be on our way" Kagome said distantly. The team started moving. Suddenly Naruto kept throwing Kunai everywhere out of no the blue. Kakashi told him that Kunais weren't toys. Sakura yelled at Naruto for he almost hit a WHITE rabbit.

"Naruto is right. Someone has been following us since we got onto land. I didn't say anything because I needed to see if anyone else sensed it." Kagome said calmly. With that a gigantic sword woodshed from out the woods cutting off almost everyone's head if they had not ducked in the knick of time.

The huge sword lodged itself into a large tree. Suddenly a man with no eyebrows appeared standing on the sword. Kakashi gave the Team info on him but Kagome already knew him. She traveled with him and the boy he traveled with before. She did not want to battle against him, he and Haku were like family but for Naruto she would do what she had to do.


	14. The Mission Part 2 : Reunions and THE NI

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY ASAHI

"Well it's been a long time Zabuza" Kagome spoke up coldly as she jumped off of Naruto's back and to the tree Zabuza was on. "Kagome what are you doing with these bag of wimps" Zabuza asked as Kagome heaved her self up to Zabuza's level on the tree swiftly.

Knowing that Kagome would not back down in front of her team he jumped off the tree taking his sword and swung it at Kagome missing her an cutting the tree in half making it fall opposite of the team.

Kagome had jumped from the tree using only her arms for her legs had given out, they were now a liability, useless, or how me the author's mean homeroom teacher would yell it MESS or HOT MESS or GIVE ME MESS I WILL GIVE YOU A MESS GRADE.

Zabuza landed a yard away from the small body of water. Did hand signs and a large fog appeared. The whole team was blind as a bat. They surrounded Tazuna as Kakashi filled them in on who Zabuza is.

"where are you cow" Kagome growled as she landed on all fours pain shot up her legs but she ignored it. She couldn't smell anything through the fog he created. She searched for his aura. Suddenly she felt him on Tazuna's right behind Sasuke. Kagome moved quickly running on her hands only. She made it just in time right before Zabuza could strike Kagome kicked him in the gut making him smash into a tree, before running into the body of water.

"Kagome whats happened to you? When we traveled together you were much stronger than this" Zabuza asked as he made shadow clones 1/4 as strong as him and saw Kagome fighting them struggling to kill them. He clucked his tongue in disappointment as he shook his head. "Is it because THE NIGHT is coming is that it" Zabuza asked but as soon as those words dropped from his mouth he was punched in the face with so much force that he did about 6 skips in the water before landing in it. "Kagome what is the night" Kakashi asked curiously, after all he felt that he should know everything that went on with his teammates. "None of your business" Kagome growled giving Kakashi a sharp glare. But for the 2nd time that day she had let her eyes off of her opponent and paid the price. Zabuza took the opportunity and swung his sword, Kagome sensing danger tried to dodge moving back but was a few seconds too late and her stomach was slit open, but Zabuza didn't stop there knowing that Kagome was capable of many things, he then brought his right leg and kicked her in the chest. This made Kagome shoot through 10 trees and on the 11th tree she lost consciousness. The moment Zabuza kicked Kagome Sasuke was outraged and ran at him leaving the formation, anger clouding his mind. The only thing that came out of this was Sasuke being held in the air by his necked being slowly suffocated.

Luckily Naruto ran in causing a distraction to Zabuza but in the end both boys were supposedly kicked and punched but Naruto took all the blows. Naruto had let out a cry in pain as he was kicked and started rolling to his team. Suddenly everyone felt an ominous aura around them they could practically see it, it was blood red. "Kagome" Naruto groaned "no."

They suddenly heard a dark chuckle. They saw a silhouette of a person walk into the clearing with glowing blood red eyes. As the person got closer they realized it was Kagome. "You hurt Naruto. Now you will pay the price" said Kagome her voice had become a little deeper it was still cold but it held a need for blood and vengeance. With a silver flash Kagome was gone and the group heard a few cries of pain probably from Zabuza and an evil laugh from 'Kagome'. The team knew that wasn't the Kagome they knew and loved, what she did to the ninja was gruesome with no remorse what's so ever. Suddenly the sound of flesh being injured stopped and the so did the cries of pain and evil laughter. The team looked back at the duo who were battling after making sure they wouldn't lose their breakfast. They saw that Zabuza was able to get a hit on Kagome, Zabuza had stuck his sword in her chest. The sword went in through the front and came out through her back. Blood trailed down Zabuza's mouth as he smiled victoriously. Kagome coughed out blood and fell back into the water causing a splash, the sword coming out as she fell. Zabuza started to laugh like a maniac screaming out things like 'I did it', 'I killed a demon', 'I'm one of the most powerful beings now.'

Suddenly Zabuza got a hard uppercut to the chin. Everyone expected it to be Kagome back to her original self and called out to her, only to see someone totally different. It was Kagome but she had beautiful silky soft silver hair wet and out freely. She had sharp gold eyes but the usual white part was still glowing blood red. She now had claws that were 6 inches long. She now had fangs that were 5 inches long. She now had silver dog ears like Inuyasha. But she had a silver dog tail to match, it was soft bushy and wet just like her hair. On her face were markings like Seshomaru's only different colors. She had a black crescent moon on her forehead. And 1 royal purple jagged line on each cheek like Inuyasha when he turns into a full demon.

Her fangs poked out of her mouth as she gave Zabuza a sadistic smile. "Look at my kimono you ruined it, Sesshomaru just got this for me, he knows I don't want him to spoil me, yet he got me this. I planned on taking care of it but you messed it up, I'll fix it but you must be punished" Kagome said gaining a sad look before smiling that sadistic smile again. Kagome walked on the water gracefully toward Zabuza. Zabuza was frozen in terror. He didn't know what to do, he thought that he had struck her in the heart but as he looked upon her heart he realized he had not. "No" he yelled as Kagome slowly walked closer and closer oh so slowly. As soon as Kagome was directly in front of him she took her right hand index and middle finger together and lifted it up slowly to his head. Zabuza looked at her two fingers in fright. Suddenly Kagome jabbed him on the forehead softly like how Itachi would do to Sasuke when they were smaller.

"Huh" was the only thing Zabuza could say before he was sweeped under his feet by Kagome's leg. Kagome took her two fingers that she had touched Zabuza's forehead with and made her poison whip only she didn't add the poison but it was still deadly. She hit Zabuza whit it multiple times only flicking her wrists loving his cries of pain. His blood splattered on her face with each hit. Suddenly she stopped hitting him. She used her whip as a lasso and wrapped it around his waist and threw him to the ground. Kagome gracefully jumped and landed on the land in front on him.

"Please, spare me" he begged. Kagome crouched down and tenderly caressed his cheek giving him a look of pity. "Poor baby" Kagome said in a pitiful voice before she stood up and let an evil smile come to her face. "I can't stop, the fun has just begun" Kagome cackled. "Shadow claws" Kagome whispered. Her claws turned black. She jumped back into the air she brought her right clawed hand up then as she brought it down royal purple blades had come out of her claws. Some had almost hit some of her teammates making them lose formation around Tazuna a few were about to hit Zabuza but someone had blocked it, the rest of the blades went else where. Kagome landed gracefully on the water and tilted her head to the side innocently. "My, Haku what are you doing here" Kagome asked innocently as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Kagome you know very well what I am doing here" Haku answered from behind his mask. "Kagome I know THE NIGHT is coming, but please calm down. Look at your teammates, look at the fear on their faces please come back" Haku started as he cautiously walked towards Kagome. Kagom looked at her teammates and saw that were petrified, her eyes flashed back to normal for a second but the demon in her persuaded her to revert back to her unstable state. Haku took his mask off with no hesitation as he was a few inches away from Kagome. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. The unstable Kagome gasped in surprise, but Haku kept his lips on hers. It was a gentle yet passionate kiss. Kagome slowly reverted back to her usual self. Her white eyes with the crystal sapphire purple. Her regular long nails. Her canines back to their regular human sharp. Her silver locks went back to their raven with a blue tint color. The markings on her face disappeared.

To Sasuke's anger Kagome had kissed back. The kiss had gotten heated and Kagome wrapped her arms around Haku's neck as Haku wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke apart from the kiss and Kagome let a small but bright happy smile that was real not a facade come to her face. "Haku" she exclaimed happily as she gave him a tight hug. "Thank you" she sighed as she buried her head into his chest and inhaled his scent. Fresh forest rain and summer flowers. Kagome lifted her face from his chest to look at him, and realized that he had grown. Suddenly Kagome started to sob and shake uncontrollably as tears came down her face like waterfalls. Her cheeks turning red. Her legs suddenly giving out, Haku immediately lifted her in his arms in bridal style and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I-I broke our promise, I let it get to me" the broken girl sobbed. "Shh it's alright, it was stronger than ever this time, it is not your fault. It is part of your nature, part of you. I can not stop what's inside of you, I will not stop you from being yourself" Haku told her in hopes of cheering the woman in his arms up. He knew Kagome was no girl. Kagome has told him everything. But even if she didn't tell him, he would have know she was no girl, he would have known that she was a woman without a doubt. In fact the first time he laid eyes on her he knew.

"I'm sorry" was Kagome's last whispered sob before she lost consciousness. "Haku, help me" Zabuza pleaded his voice raspy from shouting in pain so much. "Hold on Zabuza" Haku replied calmly. Haku walked up to Kakashi and placed Kagome carefully in his arms before grabbing Zabuza and jumping away. "We can't just let them go" Sasuke shouted in rage. "Ya" Sakura shouted with her cowardly self she was so quiet during the battles though. "Yes, yes we can" Kakashi answered. "Why" Sasuke retorted. "They are Kagome's friends, her non blood family, if we attack them while their down Kagome is most likely going to kill us all, whether they are dead or alive." Kakashi answered wisely. "But-but" Sasuke tried to think of an excuse other than the one that enraged him the most. "A ninja is never to let emotions get in the way of a battle or mission. You and Kagome have a relationship, yes. But you can not kill a man for kissing her, you did not even marry her so you can't call her yours." Kakashi said. "Team let's move, we better get to Tazuna's village before we are attacked again."

Everyone followed Kakashi's orders. Naruto walked up to Kakashi and asked to hold Kagome. Kakashi nodded and handed Kagome to Naruto carefully. "Dope give her to me" Sasuke said walking up to Naruto.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other and yelled "HELL NO!"

"Why not" Sasuke growled, these two were pissing him off and he was already pissed. "You are already angry you might hurt her, you were angry with her since this morning. I can see your anger has only grown since then." Kakashi said. At this point everyone stopped walking.

"Don't touch her with you filthy hands" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't talk to him like that" Sakura screeched. "Or what Sakura" Naruto retorted. He was tired of Sakura's attitude. She's still all about Sasuke and not giving a damn about the world around her. Kagome is dying and all she can think of is Sasuke this Sasuke that. It's annoying.

"I'm sick and I'm tired of your bulls@t!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder as a sign to calm down. "No she needs to hear this" Naruto replied in a yelling voice. "Sakura, Sasuke doesn't love you! He doesn't care for you! If he did he would talk to you with more respect! If he did he wouldn't always ignore you! Sakura he practically hates you! You almost never train cause your always tryin ta be around him! Your the weakest cause of him! Stop being the fool!" Naruto yelled in rage.

He wanted to hit something now. No not something someone. He wanted them to know pain just like how he and Kagome knew it. He shivered in anger, they needed to know pain. Suddenly he felt a cold soft hand caress his warm whiskered cheek.

He looked down at where the hand was coming from, it was Kagome! Her eyes were barely open, a small kind and gentle smile on her incredibly paler than usual face. "Don't worry, fools will one day become wise. For one day Wise were fools. Wise were once fools. Fools will be wise. It is the cycle of growth. But sometimes fools will be fools and will forever stay fools and will die as fools" She said before her other hand went to grip the clothing that cover her heart.

This time she hurried her statement "Fools feel pain, if they remain the pain will not fade, it will remain the same." Kagome's hands then went limp, her right falling from Naruto's warm cheek. Kagome's eyes closed fully. Her smile tuned into a small frown as she lost consciousness. "Kagome, Kagome!" Naruto yelled. His face showed one of sadness as he looked at Sasuke who looked impassive as always.

"Never mind this, Kagome needs us, we have to hurry to the village" Naruto exclaimed going back to his original cheery self as he remembered what Kagome used to tell him went he villagers would beat up on him, she would save him and tell him that people will be mean but don't let that stop you from being green. It means that no matter what anyone does don't let it stop you from being you.

Time Skip 1 Day

Sasuke stared at Kagome's unmoving body. It took a lot of convincing to let him be alone with Kagome. She was pale, paler than her usual complexion. She was always paler than himself though. he reached out to touch her hand. She was so cold. He would never admit it but, he missed her. He missed her fiery, kind and cheery personality. He missed her kind and warm, motherly touch. He missed the feel of her soft pink lips on his own. The thought of another man kissing her enraged him. He wanted her to be okay, he wasn't mad at her anymore he couldn't be. He was sure she had her reasons.

he lifted her cold hand and kissed it. "Please come back" he whispered. He kissed up her arm. Her kimono had been taken off. She still had on her black short shorts. But she only had bandages wrapped around where her wounds are. Sasuke now got a better look at the scars Kagome revealed at the party. It looked like she was beaten with knives whips, swords, and other weapons he didn't know of. But Kagome was right the scars were going away she just needs more rest.

Sasuke kissed up her arm then neck. Once he got to her face he whispered "come back" and kissed her lips gently. He rose so he was sitting on his knees, sitting up. He looked her over again and saw she still had yet to move. He forced down a sob as tears came to his eyes. He wanted her back. He needed her.

He suddenly felt something wet fall down his cheeks. He touched his cheeks then looked at his hands. His eyes widened, it was tears. He hadn't cried since the murder of his clan. Sasuke kept his face impassive, it was bad enough he was crying but showing his sadness, at this point he would not allow.

Suddenly he had an idea. If Kagome is dead he could join her in the afterlife. Sasuke looked over her chest to see if it would rise or fall, but it didn't. 'She's dead' he thought sadly. He knew that she would be in a better place, yes, much better than this wretched world. Revenge be damned he needed her. He took a kunai out of his ninja pack and put it to his neck. He looked at Kagome one more time, his face still impassive. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks as he gazed upon Kagome's unmoving body. "I will meet you in the afterlife Kagome" Sasuke said choking back a sob. He plunged the blade to his neck and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly the blade was slapped out of his hand and he was brought into a cold embrace. "Release me" Sasuke yelled bringing his head up to see the person who had not only touched his person without his consent, and interrupted him from reuniting him with his love. He then saw his love, she was alive, living, breathing! "Kagome" he whispered chocking back another sob. "Let it out" she whispered to him in a gentle voice, as if the broken boy in her arms would break far beyond repair with one wrong move. "What" he questioned voice a little raspy. "The sadness, anger, hate, grief. Let it out. You can't keep it inside, or you will self-destruct like just now. But it could have been worse, so much worse" Kagome answered.

Sasuke's face slowly started show the sadness and the grief he was feeling as tears rushed down his face in large waterfalls. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's slim torso. He cried in her stomach for what seemed like hours. Kagome fell back bringing Sasuke with her, who didn't complain. she laid back down on the futon Sasuke laying his head on her stomach. he let out small whimpers and sniffles as he stopped crying face going back to its usual impassiveness. Kagome comforted him as she pet his head softly. Suddenly the door burst open, behind it was the rest of the team.

"Wha-what did you do to Sasuke-Kun" Sakura yelled in jealousy. "Kagome are you alright did he hurt you" Naruto asked in concern. "Yo" Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura glared at him practically telling him he had no business in this affair. Kakashi took notice. "Zabuza is still alive, Were gonna be training in the forest, come when your ready and its good to see that your okay Kagome" Kakashi said and poofed away.

"Kagome are you alright stay in the house, k. I bet your still weak from the battle, we'll train with Kakashi" Sakura said slyly, she may have defended Kagome before but that was because someone else that wasn't her and had no room to talk was insulting her, but that was it. She still was going to try to win Sasuke disregarding what Naruto had said.

"Actually I would heal faster if I get fresh air" Kagome argued.

"But you have to rest Kagome" Sasuke said out of concern. "I am well rested, now please help me stand" Kagome said her voice going back to being soft and cold and so distant. Sasuke said nothing. He only stood and lifted the girl he loved on his back. He and the others walked to where Kakashi was.

"Hello team. Now today we'll be working on chakra control we will be climbing trees. No hands just feet" Kakashi informed. "Kagome could you please demonstrate" Kakashi asked smiling underneath him mask. Kagome's bangs covered her eyes causing an ominous shadow to cover her eyes. The forest suddenly went dead silent. The birds stopped chirping. The wind stopped playing with the leaves and branches of the trees. All the animals stopped moving.

All you could hear was the Team's breaths. Kagome sat there behind them sitting on the grassy ground. Left arm over the log she leaned on as she sat the other at her side. Her right leg bent upward the other lazily laying on the grass covered floor. Her hair loose flowing ominously in the breeze that surrounded her.

"I don't have chakra" Kagome answered coldly. She heard her teammates shock. But she didn't hear Naruto, he already knew. "Then how did you graduate from the academy" Kakashi questioned raising his visible eyebrow in confusion. "I don't have to tell you anything that's not nessesary" Kagome said looking down ashamed. She walked toward one of the trees and using her youki she walked all the way up the tree then down.

"Listen I wanna tell you guys something and don't freak out" Kagome said. "The InuTachi is from the Feudal Era. You know of Shippo and Inuyasha's blood. I am from the modern era then I traveled to the Feudal era and met them. We are from a different world. I am a Miko and a dog demon. I was born human. I did a blood bond with Sesshomaru a while after I met him in the Feudal Era. We are of royal blood. I am next in line for the throne of the Western Land in the Feudal Era if Sesshomaru dies, like that'll happen haha, or if he retires I'll take over the throne. The rest of my story will most likely answer all your questions. I might tell you later on in life" Kagome said before walking off. The dark moment over. The forest going back to normal. "Well that was strange... Let's get back to the training at hand" Kakashi said making sure to remember her story, he was sure the Hokage knew it all, and wouldn't tell no matter what.

"Team let's get back to the lesson" Kakashi said snapping the Team back into reality.

Kagome POV

This would be a good time to clear my head, help myself think. The Night is tomorrow and being that we're here I can get into an open field. And if I can just control myself a little and stay in that same field it'll be fine.

I stopped walking seeing I was in a beautiful clearing. I could see the animals of the forest in peace with each other. This wasn't as beautiful as the Feudal era but better cause you don't have demons jumping out of the bushes with every breath you take. Nope you got ninjas. But ninjas are better, kind of.

Sometimes I wish I could be free, have my own adventure. Be free of orders. I wish I could run freely no one expecting me to kill anyone and feel the wind in my hair. I walked towards a tree and looked at it, someone had carved a heart an arrow going through it and two people's names on.

I felt envy bubble up inside of me, Sasuke would never do this for me, he's not the type.

Suddenly the tree used its branches and cover me with it putting me in a ball. I wasn't alarmed, I felt that the tree had no intentions of harming me.

Author's POV

"Oh, you wanna help me feel free" Kagome said to the tree in realization. The tree gave a hum in response. Suddenly in the sphere created by branches it started to glow and what looked like pixy dust started to cover her body.

Suddenly Kagome's black very short shorts and bandages turned into a plain illusive white dress that makes people think that they can see through it. It had spaghetti straps on the shoulders the dress started at where her underarm was and stopped just below her knees. The dress had ruffles where it started. The dress hugged all of her curves but then went loose once it passed her hips. The dress represents innocence. The tree knew that Kagome was still innocent in many ways though Kagome didn't feel like she was.

"The dress is yours. Sing a song for the forest, it will help in your troubled state" the tree hummed. Kagome Bows to the tree as the sphere opened up from the top. All types of pink and purple and blue flowers coming to the surface as she slowly stretched gracefully to the surface. Then she started to sing

Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping dreaming of things I never tried

Kagome let a small smile come to her face as she lept out of the tree's branch sphere. She jumped down to the ground and began to run, smiling while singing as she felt the wind in her hair, she actually felt free. The weight on her shoulders disappeared. She smiled brighter.

What if one day nothing stood in my way, and the world was mine would it feel this fine? Cause I got the wind in my hair! And a dream in my eyes, and an endless horizon! 

Kagome then starts to actually walk on a air swiftly, it looked like she was shuffling her feet. She then grabbed a vine and swung from vine to vine in the forest unknown to her closer to her team, that had stopped training in order to hear her.

And everything life oughta be, its all gonna happen to me out there, And I'll find it I swear, with the wind in my hair

Pause

Kagome then spotted her team (no Kakashi) her smile even brighter, as she dropped down from the vine she was on in front of them. She shook Sakura's hand as she continued the song not stopping then brought Sasuke and Naruto in for a group hug. Then she took Naruto's hand, jumped up and swung on a vine holding onto him tightly.

Plenty of mystery's to unravel tons of mistakes to not regret so much to see and to do and to be, a whole life to spend and it doesn't end

Suddenly the vines turned into swings, a grin came to Naruto's face as he heard his sister sing joyfully. Its been a while since he's seen her this happy.

And everything life oughta be I know that's it waiting for me out there and I'll find it I swear, with the wind in my hair!

The vines then swung the duo off of them and went back to their normal dwelling. "Wow Kagome, it's been so long since I've see you so happy, and you gotta new dress?! You look so pretty!" Naruto exclaimed with a cheeky grin. "Haha, thanks Naruto" Kagome gave him a bright smile before looking at the trees. "Do you need help with your training, Naruto" Kagome asked. Naruto gave her many nods as an answer. "After I help you I'm going to help the men build the bridge. When I go you and Sasuke it will be your break" Kagome said.

Kagome told the kitsune holder what to do, letting Sasuke east drop. With that both boys still didn't make it to the top but got a little closer to it.

The three of them walked to the bridge. Kagome let Sasuke and Naruto rest. Kagome looked around confused, the men on the bridge eyeing her like eye candy, she looked so innocent. Kagome walked up to the closest man ignoring his perverted glances to her large chest, large bottom, and tiny waist. "Excuse me sir, but where is Tazuna" Kagome asked politely feeling like a little kid again. "Oh right up there miss" he replied pointing to him arguing with a man. Kagome nodded with a smile in thanks and walked up to the two over hearing the argument. "Excuse my intrusion but I could help but over hear your conversation, sir I know that you are scared of getting killed but Tazuna is risking his life too. Also you've been here for so long so Gatō must already have you on his to kill list, so there is no point in quitting now" Kagome said. The man sighed sadly and nodded to her and Tazuna and went back to what ever he was doing previously. "Thanks, really. You guys are a blessing well you are at least, the others need to get it together. But you know what, I won't admit it to him but I believe that Uzumaki kid will be Hokage one day" Tazuna said and got back to work.

Kagome then turned around and walked up to the youngest man she saw who looked about 15, he was pretty cute she admitted. He had a lightish darkish shade of brown hair with shimering bright forest green eyes. He had a slim build but could see a few muscles. "Excuse me do you think I could help" Kagome asked politely. The boy looked up and a blush crawled onto his tan cheeks. He nodded simply and stepped to the side. He showed Kagome what he was doing, and she started to do it as well. Chopping wood was quite easy. "So what's your name" he asked. "Kagome, what's yours" Kagome said giving the boy a pretty smile, making him blush again. "Kagome, are you one of those ninjas who have come to protect us" Asahi asked. "Yes" Kagome giggled. Asahi then accidentally cut his finger and hissed in pain. Kagome had his finger in her delicate soft hands in a instant.

Unknown to them Sasuke was watching them from afar with jealousy. Kagome put Asahi's finger in her mouth and suck the blood from the cut. Asahi's face turned so red if would put a tomato to shame. "Ah-uh, you-you don't have to" Asahi started but never got to finish for Kagome had took his finger out of her mouth. She put a hand over the open wound and let her Miko energy heal the wound leaving Asahi in utter shock.

"Th-thanks" Asahi said as he inspected his once wounded finger in utter shock. "Well let's get back to work, no slacking off Kay" Kagome giggled finding Asahi's blushes cute. The boy nodded giving Kagome a charming smile making pink come to her naturally pale skin. Asahi and Kagome had a little small talk while chopping the wood. Since Kagome is shorter in her present form she was having trouble cutting the wood on the stand. The men took notice and chose to take advantage of it. They lifted Kagome up grabbing her by her small waist Kagome let out a joyful laugh and thanked them, her naive and innocent self coming back to the surface, the same part of herself that she thought she had killed, gotten rid of a long time ago.

"Anything for a pretty lady like you" the man holding her said realizing that she very light. "Thank you again" Kagome said a pretty red shade coming to her cheeks as she was complimented. "I've never seen anything as pretty as you, not even Mother Nature can compare to your beauty" another man complimented her making Kagome giggle thank him and blush. Suddenly the man that was holding her hand went a little lower. That was the last straw for Sasuke, there was no way he was gonna let some man touch HIS girlfriend.

Suddenly Kagome was dropped roughly on the ground falling on her bum. She let out a cry of discomfort when she suddenly felt a breeze pass by. Kagome stood patting her dress of he dirt that had gotten on it. She looked behind her and saw Sasuke harassing the man that had helped her. "Pl-please spare me" the man coward. Suddenly Sasuke got the wind knocked out of him as he was tackled off the man that touched his Kagome.

"Sasuke what did you think you were doing" Kagome cried in out rage as she grabbed Sasuke's collar his angered face meeting hers. "What do you mean, so you wanted him to touch you-" Sasuke never got to finish his sentence for Kagome had started to walk away, and as she did she mumble something loud enough for only him to hear "jealous bastard" then she walked back to Asahi. The men that once surrounded that work station gone, having been scared away by Sasuke. Sasuke got off the ground noticing the stares. "What you got a problem" Sasuke yelled and with that the stares stopped. Sasuke strolled back to Kagome. "Listen I'm sorry ok" Sasuke apologized. "It's fine but you can't go attacking people like that" Kagome said staying focused on her work.

"Naruto already left to train again you better go, I'll see you at the house" Kagome said sparing the boy a glance before going back to work. Sasuke walked away and went back to train his chakra control.

Time Skip

"Girls let's go, we're going shopping for dinner tonight" Tazuna said walking off the bridge with Kagome and Sakura close behind. The three walked into a shop. Sakura being dump and not using her big head asked what the place was. "A store" Tazuna answered. "This is pitiful" she said pity laced in her voice. "That's why we need the bridge so we can get to the main land" Tazuna said. "You perv" Sakura screamed in outrage as she kicked a man in the face, thinking he was trying to molest her.

"Sakura" Kagome gasped in shock that her teammate was so stupid. Kagome slapped Sakura upside her head getting a cry in pain as an answer. "Are you stupid, no one would want to touch your flat @ss" Kagome yelled in rage making Tazuna laugh. Kagome helped the man stand up and apologized. Tazuna payed for the stuff and the crew left the store. Suddenly Kagome and Sakura felt someone pull on their clothing. They both turned around and were met with a little girl she looked about 5 maybe 4. Her face, body, and clothes smudged in dirt. She had her hands out begging for something to eat a bright smile on her face. Sakura looked down at the child with pity and gave her some candy. The child and bowed and ran off to her friends, sharing the treats with them. A tear ran down Kagome's face. "Sakura go with Tazuna to the house, I'll be there in a sec" Kagome said and walked off to where the child was. Sakura nodded and caught up to Tazuna. Kagome walked up to the child and her friends they all looked at her with bright smiles.

Kagome bent down to their level. "Would you guys like some more food" Kagome asked giving them a small but bright smile. The kids nodded eagerly. Kagome nodded. She put her hands out as if she were holding a giant silver platter. Her hands suddenly glowed pink making the kids look at her in awe. Suddenly a year's worth of food appeared on a short table that went to the shortest kid's waist 'Sorry Sesshomaru' Kagome thought as she had taken Sesshomaru's dinner, she only transported it there and shortened the table. "Eat up kids, its for you, your parents and the village. Take whatever you want" Kagome said and walked away waving to them as she walked back to Tazuna's house, the kids laughed and smiled joyously, yelling their thanks to her as she walked away.

Kagome soon found herself walking through the screen door that lead to the dining room in Tazuna's house. Kagome looked around and found that Naruto and Sasuke were missing. Kagome walked into the kitchen scaring Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. "Where is Sasuke and Naruto" she asked the woman coldly. "I believe they are still training" the woman answered getting back to washing her hands so she could start cooking. Kagome walked up to the woman and told her that she would cook and to spend time with her son and father. The woman flashed her a smile nodded, then ran off to find her father and her son. Kagome put her hair in a mid ponytail and swept her bangs so they would go over her right eye. With that she got to work.

Kagome washed her hands then started to cut up vegetables then put it in the pot of boiling water, she then put spices and peppers in it. Kagome mixed it all up and took out the steak. She quickly cut it up and put it in a pan to cook. She took out a bowl, carrots, and some onions. Once the steak was cooked she put it in the bowl, she also put the carrots and onions in it. She poured the juice in another bowl. Then she went back to the boiling vegetables she saw that they were half way done. Kagome then cut up some fruits and put it in the water. Kagome got a pan, she poured the steak, carrots, onions, and the juice in it. She put it in the stove. Kagome quickly ran upstairs. she looked through the bag she stored on her thigh secretly that she had left in the room. She took out a big sack out of the small pouch. She ran back to the kitchen.

Kagome took out the largest pan she could find. Kagome took out a bloody purplish greenish blueish humongous severed arm. It was the size of Kagome's current form. She washed the blood from the demon arm and diced it up. she put it on the pan and it started to cook. Kagome went back to the boiling substance. Kagome stirred it. Kagome then made some rice balls, she made some regular while others had designs. The designs were Chinese, dog, cat, fox, rat, and smiley faces. Seeing that the demon was almost done she dumped it into the boiling substance and stirred it, she then turned down the fire for the boiling substance. Kagome then summoned Shadow and told her to get about 20 moon flowers. The dragon went back to the Feudal era got the flowers gave them to Kagome then went back to the Feudal Era. The Kagome inspected all the flowers and nodded to herself. These flowers healed any wounds within a maximum of 10 minutes and they tasted fantastic.

Kagome plucked the honey suckle from in the flowers. The flowers stem was light blue just like the inside of the petals and honey suckle. The outside of the petals was dark blue. She plucked the petals and cut up the stems. She put half of the petals, honeysuckles, and stems in the boiling substance and stirred it. She then opened the stove and put the remainder of the diced flowers in the pan in the stove and mixed it up. Kagome then got another pot. She took out some tomatoes, oranges, apples, bananas, mangoes, kiwi, and avocados which are the fruits she put in the boiling substance. She put it all in the pot and smashed it up, creating what felt like applesauce but thicker, much thicker. Kagome then added 2 cupped hand fulls of water. She then got a wooden spoon and mixed it up, she then put the almost full pot on the stove and let it cook.

Kagome then went into her big sack again and got a bloodied dead baby demon crab. She once again washed the blood away. Kagome opened the shell with a little trouble but got it opened. But she earned multiple deep wounds on her arms and hands and one on her face. She healed the one on her face but ran up stairs and bandages the ones on her arms and healed the ones on her hands. She wanted to save as much energy as she could so she could at least try to control herself during The Night. Kagome ran back down stairs and into the kitchen passing Sakura on the way. Kagome stirred the smashed fruits that gained a red color and looked like apple sauce but it was much thicker. she tasted it and realized it was missing something. She summoned Shadow and told her to get her some sunset flowers.

The stem was a golden orange color. and the petals had the colors swirled going up, the colors were yellow, pink, and gold. The sunset flowers restores a great amount of your strength back and is also an energy booster if mixed with a certain herb that will activate the energy booster. Shadow got 20 of the flowers from the Feudal Era gave them to her mistress and returned back to the Feudal Era to play with Shippo and Kirara and help them bug Inuyasha. Kagome plucked the petals and the honey suckle. She diced it all up including the stems, she put it all in the fruit mix and mixed it up. She tasted it, it was perfect. Kagome then turned the fire off letting it cool. She then went to the other boiling substance and mixed it. She tasted it and she knew it was ready for the next ingredient. She went into her sack and took out a skinny medium glass vial that had what looked like oil in it. The oil was a dark violet color. She poured about 5 drops into the boiling substance. This ingredient helps helps heal wounds, restore blood that was lost, and helps sleep so when your ready to go to sleep you will go to sleep immediately but not a deep, deep sleep so you will still be able to be aware of your surroundings.

Kagome put the vile back. Kagome got a pot put some warm water in it and put it on the stove letting it boil. Kagome then took the now naked dead demon crab and cleaned the meat of any undesirables. She then continuously hit the meat softening it. She then cut it up and put it in the boiling water. She put some lemon juice, spices and some peppers in it. 20 minutes later the crab was cooked with the help of extra fire power. She turned the fire off for the demon crab. Kagome heard the door being opened. she stepped out of the kitchen to see Sakura talking to Kakashi who just walked in. The two took a seat at the table across from each other. Tazuna and Tsunami walked into the dining room and sat at the able with Kakashi and Sakura. "Hello, dinner is almost ready I'm just waiting on Sasuke and Naruto"Kagome said making herself known. "Well where are the fools cause I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry" Tazuna announced. "I'll go find them" Kakashi sighed about to raise from his seat but the two missing boys had just stepped through the screen door. They were leaning onto each other so they wouldn't fall. "W-we made it, to the Top" Naruto exclaimed pumping hi fist in the air, it was the same arm that he was holding onto Sasuke with. So in the end both boys fell. "Now you did ti fool" Sasuke grumbled. Kagome ran up to Sasuke and Naruto and checked their pulses and breathing and was relieved to see they were fine.

Kagome looked between the two not knowing which she should chose. Kakashi, sensing her inner turmoil took Sasuke and said "we can clean them up in the bathroom." Kagome nodded in thanks. She picked up Naruto and put him on her back. The squad went into the bathroom. Kagome took off Naruto's sweater and see through fish net shirt. "Sorry Kagome" he muttered as Kagome cleaned him from his face down to his waist. "Its fine" Kagome answered. A few minutes later and Naruto was back to his usual hyper self as he put his shirt back on hiding his 6 pack. Kakashi was still cleaning Sasuke's face so Kagome took over. Kakashi and Naruto went back to the dining room and patiently waited for their food. Kagome took off Sasuke's shirt and turned completely red. She shook away the thoughts that started to come to her head. 'Pure thoughts Kagome pure thoughts' she thought to herself. Kagome quickly cleaned his face, neck, and took an extra long time cleaning his chest down to his waist. Kagome washed the rag and got back to Sasuke.

She looked at him again and couldn't help it, she slowly and lightly traced his six pack. She suddenly couldn't take it anymore. Kagome swooped down her 5 inch canines grew and she bit Sasuke on the crook of his neck marking him. Sasuke then woke up and as expected bit Kagome on the crook of her neck. Kagome's bite drew blood and she licked it away. She shivered in pleasure. His blood tasted amazing. Kagome released Sasuke. He touched the part where she had bitten him it didn't hurt anymore. There now resides a black crescent moon where they had bitten each other. 'W-what did you do" Sasuke asked recovering for he had just received the one of the best wake up call's ever. "I wanted to do it ever since you asked me to be your girlfriend. I put a courting mark on you. I told you I am a demon, so when were dating or engaged I am supposed to put the courting mark on you. Its to show people you are mine and to back off" Kagome answered. Sasuke nodded to her now wide awake.

"Well come on I cooked dinner come before it gets cold" Kagome said. She and Sasuke walked back to the dining room. Sasuke sat at the table leaving a space for Kagome to sit next to him. Kagome let the fruit mix heat up for about a minute before putting it it all in a huge bowl. She put the boiled vegetables and fruits demon soup in another large boil. She took the steak and put it on the silver platter with the onions, carrots, and juice. She got another silver platter even bigger and put the main dish which was the humongous baby demon crab meat on it. Kagome took all of the rice balls and put it on a smaller silver platter. Kagome then got plates, bowls, chopsticks, knives, forks, and spoon for everyone including herself. Kagome gave everyone including herself utensils. She then started to lay the food out in front of everyone in the middle of the table. 'This looks great Kagome, Believe It" Naruto exclaimed, Kagome thanked him. She thought he had stopped saying that for good, guess he didn't. "You really can cook" Tazuna complimented. "Let Kagome pray" Sakura said cutting Kagome's compliments short in jealousy. "Very well, Lord Kami, please protect us and those close to us, please give the Tazuna's and the Leaf Village a bright future, and..." Kagome trailed. She and Naruto gained their signature bright grins and exclaimed happily in perfect unison "ITADAKIMASU!!!"

Then everyone dug into the food. Kagome didn't touch a thing wanting to see everyone's reaction. "This is great Kagome" Sasuke said as he got a taste of everything. "This is the best thing I'e eaten in all my life"Kakashi and Tsunami said. "Well you can only get this ind of food from me because of the special ingredients" "Kagome smiled and started to dig in at a much slower rate of anyone else. "what is that" Sakura frowned she wanted to be better than Kagome in anyway possible. She didn't want Kagome to beat her at cooking. "I have special ingredients that you need to travel to the land where I met Inuyasha and the rest of the crew to get it. Luckily I have a dragon to do it for me" Kagome answered. "Oh, well what are one of the ingredients" Tsunami asked as she at the food. "Demons" Kagome answered. Everyone stopped eating except herself and Naruto. Naruto being used to eating demons, after all it tastes good. "What" Kakashi exclaimed. "You eat your own kind!" Kakashi exclaimed. "If a demon eats another demon it is not cannibalism. Every demon is different even if they are the same species like fox or dog. So its not weird if a demon eats another. Sometimes they eat each other for power. but its not weird so it doesn't matter" Kagome said with a frown. "You act like its poisonous, Naruto has been eating them ever since he met me, and if I wanted you all dead I would have killed you already" Kagome said as she started to get irritated.

Sasuke shrugged and continued to eat, he could feel his strength coming back to him. Slowly everyone started eating again. Minutes later thy heard a small voice of a brat they knew all too well. "Your all weak" Inari yelled. "My father died to protect the village you'll only make it worse. Leave" the kid yelled. Now Kagome really wanted to kick this kids scrawny #ss. Now Kagome loved kids but this kid was pushing it being all disrespectful, it was really hard to keep her cool when the kid started running his mouth. And you couldn't escape unless you ran away, cause once the kid starts HE DOES NOT STOP! "That's it were not weak okay? Were here to help now sit down and eat or starve for all I care" Kagome growled. "Why should I listen to someone who can barely keep them self save!" Inari yelled shamelessly. This kid was pushing it Kagome was about to flip her lid. She had already put her food and utensils down, knowing she would crush them once she was fully pissed off.

"Out of all of your Teammates your the weakest, I bet that all those scars on your body you inflicted on yourself" the kid yelled with no regard whats so ever. Sasuke was going to fight the kid himself for disrespecting his girlfriend, but turns she had the situation under control, but she didn't have her demon under control.

"You know what you lil brat, I love kids but your pushing it" Kagome growled stepping away from the table and getting into Inari's face. "Your one of those kids that have the best life in the world but then one little thing happens and they say they have the worst life! The kids down there in the village are starving to death, haven't showered in weeks" Kagome shouted at him but Inari didn't stop. "Ya well, my father died an-" Inari started but didn't finish. "My father died when I was your age my little brother was only a month old, he can't remember a thing about our father! I can't even remember what my mother, brother, or grandpa looks like! It's been years since I've seen them! Their probably dead! I have to finish this stupid mission! And I might be put on another! I hate that stupid village, I can't leave it because of this stupid mission!" Kagome yelled.

"Well my father die-" Inari started but got cut off again. Tears started to fall down his face in large amounts. "You keep bringing that up" Kagome yelled. "Kagome he gets the point stop" Kakashi yelled jumping out of his seat, but he was drowned out by the rest of Kagome's hollering. "You cannot only have one reason to hate everybody" Kagome yelled blood red seeping into her eyes, claws and fangs growing. Kakashi walked over to her quickly about to handle the situation but little did he know he would only make it worse.

"Listen, no one cares if your father was killed for the whole world to see! And I especially don't care-" Kagome yelled, but then there was a sudden smacking sound a small thump. The room then became silent.

Kakashi has slapped Kagome, she lay there hair sprawled around her hair creating an ominous curtain around her face and some of her body. She was on all fours in the position of a growling dog only her head down. Kakashi grabbed her arm roughly ignoring the deep animalistic growl that emitted from her and started to drag her with no gentleness.

"Let's go for a talk" Kakashi said gritting his teeth in frustration as the girl fought back trying to get him to release her. Suddenly Kakashi was almost tackled to the ground by Sasuke who had jumped on his back and tried to choke him. Then suddenly Kakashi got a hard kick in his shin almost making his leg give out by Naruto. "How dare you touch my sister, my mother! You'll pay for this, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled giving Kakashi a hard punch in the gut. Sasuke then punch him in the face from behind and continued to choke him. "I'll kill you for hitting MY KAGOME" Sasuke yelled and choked Kakashi to the point where his vision was blurry. But that was his breaking point. Kakashi had had it.

Kakashi kicked Naruto across the room knocking him out. He then used his other had and grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck making sure to hit the paralysis nerve making him paralyzed. He then threw him across the room like Naruto. Suddenly Kakashi felt a punch come to him face by Naruto. Kakashi somehow managed to grab the young ninja and hit the same nerve that he had hit on Sasuke, and threw him across the room.

But that was Kagome's last ounce of sanity thrown out the window. She bit Kakashi's wrist letting her fangs sink deep into his wrists but made sure not to puncture his veins. His blood slowly oozed out of the wound. Kagome slurping it up, and some of it that she couldn't consume rolled down her mouth and to her chin.

Suddenly Kagome stood. She roughly grabbed Kakashi's new injury and squeezed it tightly dragging him out of the house sparing him a sadistic smile, blood rolling down her fangs. Once outside Kagome threw Kakashi to a tree tears suddenly spring out of Kagome's eyes as she was able to gain control of herself. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! If you and that brat didn't- I wouldn't- Why did-UGH" Kagome then roared not getting to state her thoughts clearly her demon taking over. "Well ta~ta. I've got places to go and people to kill" Kagome said in a singsong voice before flashing away. The demon smirked. Tonight was going to be fun.

The demon began to sing as it ran through the forest and to the village ignoring the protests of its mistress, the inner demon was doing it for her. For her stress would eventually kill her, if the demon did not take action.

The demon saw a male he looked drunk, could barely walk straight as he swayed like leaves in the wind. The demon curled its lip up in disgust, the man reeked of alcohol. She would make quick work of him. Kagome's inner demon struck him blood oozing through her claws... it felt fantastic.

The demon continued to sing and slaying random drunks. The demon continued to sing but stopped its movements not its voice when it heard the scream of a child about a 5 minute walk from her current location. The demon smirked in the song and flashed to where it heard the scream of the child. Two men were beating the child that Kagome had given food to yesterday the demon snarled, and killed them slowly but not before covering the child's eyes, making sure not to get blood on the child's face.

Once she killed the men with the poison whip she walked out of the alleyway but not before the child gave her waist a hug from behind and ran off with that same bright smile. The demon's eyes flashed as Kagome tried harder to take control. The demon simply started to sing the song again and ran through the village killing anyone it saw outside. Once done with, the the demon ran into the forest where some of the rogue ninja would be.

A small group of them met her half way to the hideout having sensed her dominating aura or what they thought was chakra. The demon killed them all and made its way to the hideout. Once entered, the rogue's attacked her relentlessly, but not making a scratch. The demon then killed them all with it's claws. The demon smiled sadly as it sang, it knew its mistress would never understand, it was trying to help. The demon then jumped from the hideout and ran through the forest seeing the sun was about to rise, it killed anyone in its path. The demon then saw a man she snuck up on him and pounced, she bit into his neck ate his heart like an animal dying of hunger, ate his lungs and organs in his stomach, it then ate the man's throat. All of them man's cry's I'd help were in vain for no one came to save him. Then as the sun rose and the demon passed out, body falling to the ground roughly. Kagome couldn't take over now and the demon's time in control was over. Body and clothes covered in blood. The unconscious body lay there unmoved.

About 30 minutes later Kagome hesitantly opened her eyes. She sat up ignoring the sudden pain that shot through her spine. She let out a sigh and continued onto her feet. She limped to Tazuna's house and inside. She was surprised when she was suddenly brought into the warm embrace of Naruto. "I love you" he whispered into her ear. "I love you too" Kagome said voice barely audible. "Catch me please" she whispered quietly. With that she lost consciousness, her body going completely limp. Naruto caught her, and held her lovingly and carefully in bridal style giving Kakashi a death glare.


	15. The Mission's End

I don't own the characters

Kagome woke up and saw nothing but a multi color sunset fuzz. Warmth surrounded her cold body. Suddenly she felt the warmth shift and it started to fade away. 'No...stay' she thought. She reached out and grabbed the warmth and pulled it back. This felt better, it felt right.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her back to the world, the cold world, the cruel world. 'No.. I don't wanna go back' she thought. "Kagome...wake up" said the voice, it belonged to a male, it was filled with love and sadness. 'No not yet... don't take me yet just a little longer please' Kagome pleaded in her head. "Please wake up Kagome" the voice said. It sounded like someone she knew it wasn't Naruto.

'Sasuke!'

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke hovering over her. "I'm sorry you had to see my like that I-I" Kagome started when she suddenly felt like she had to puke. Kagome shakily rose to her feet. She ran shakily with heavy feet. As she ran she held onto walls. She finally made it to the bathroom and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. She then let it all go. She usually ate organs but this time her stomach couldn't hold it. Black blood and dark greenish and dark red organs spilled out of her mouth. Sasuke stood beside her holding her hair back look of disgust written on his face. Kagome let out a few coughs before she was finally done. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. "Sorry you had to see that" Kagome whispered. "It's fine, are you okay now, what was that?" Sasuke asked. "Human organs and blood, it sat in my stomach for a while, remember I have the stomach and organs of a demon, so it turned into that." Kagome said calmly before she stood shakily grabbing onto a wall. She let out a shaky sigh and held her now empty stomach. Her throat burned like the flames of hell, and being there twice she knew what it felt like.

Sasuke scooped Kagome up in his arms, enjoying the fact that she didn't protest. He set her in her futon and tucked her in. "Can I have some water please" came Kagome's raspy voice. "Hn" Sasuke grunted. He got her, her water. She drank it slowly, pondering about when Zabuza will attack again.

Suddenly one of Kakashi's cloned poofed in front of the two. "Zabuza is attacking, we're at the bridge hurry" said the clone before it poofed out of existence. "Your not coming stay" Sasuke said sternly before hopping out the window. Kagome huffed in annoyance and healed her throat and everything else that was damaged with her miko powers. She looked down at her current clothing condition and saw that she was yet again in her black short shorts and bandages.

'Gonna have to do something about this, can't go to battle naked... or Can I?'

At the bridge

The two teams were having a glaring contest for Sasuke had just killed all Zabuza's clones.

Suddenly a Practically naked Kagome landed between the two groups not bothering to hide her white scars. "You guys really gonna start the party without me?" She asked.

Just then Haku made an ice dome with Sasuke, Naruto and Kagome inside of it. Haku started throwing senbons at the prisoners of the dome. While Naruto and Sasuke were forming a plan she took hits from the senbons for them.

Minutes later after being hit with over a hundred senbons Kagome was starting to be slowed down. And eventually a few of the senbons hit Naruto's leg. Kagome became angry and Haku and ran up to him, transforming into her rightful human form.

She roared as she jumped up. She absorbed herself into the dome surprising Haku. She punched him in the face with a lot of force but not to kill him, she then threw him into the middle of the dome. Haku grunted from the pain of being thrown with so much force and the ferocious punch. He pondered in the air for a few seconds, why exactly was he doing this again? Why was he fighting the one he loves? Then it all came back to him. Zabuza.

Haku broke out of his dais just before Sasuke could roast him with his fireball jutsu. Haku quickly zoomed into his glass of ice again. He would have to get Kagome out the way in order to win this battle. So Haku zoomed out of his mirror and acted as if he was going to tackle Kagome head on. Kagome fell for it and charged at him waiting for impact. Haku then zoomed behind her using the speed of light. He then kicked her in her back making her raise into the air and turn over. He then jumped up and kicked her in her stomach making her soar even further into the air and let out a pained groaned. Haku then continuously punched different nerves to stun her for a few moments. And with one kick to the neck Kagome flew out the dome and fell over the ledge of the bridge. Kagome grab the ledge before she could fully fall. As Kagome started to hoist herself back up she felt something familiarly wrap around her ankles. Thick, wet and strong.

The vines again.

This time the vines had wrapped around her neck, arms and waist along with her legs and ankles. So the vines dragged her down with no trouble. Knowing it was futile to struggle Kagome aloud the vines to drag her down. When she was deeper into the sea Kagome felt something being surged into her. She looked down at the vines to see them injecting light aqua blue bubbles into her. Suddenly the vines talked to her.

"The Water Goddess whom you saved has retired, and bestows her power onto you. You are the new Water Goddess" the vines hummed to her. Kagome remembered, the Water Goddess that was sealed away and betrayed by one of her guardians.

(A/N: it's actually in The anime Inuyasha watch the anime people watch it)

"The power is now yours make it your own"

And with that the power that was given to Kagome surged through her veins. And with a light aqua blue sparkled Kagome rocketed to the surface just in time to see Gatō send his ninja to attack Zabuza.

"Aaaahhhh" Kagome roared gaining everyone's attention.

And with that she transformed. She now had on a a white Goddess top. She had on a necklace with a light blue chain, and a ocean blue jem. Her stomach exposed. Then she had on a ocean blue bottom dress that started at her hips with a slightly low dip and had slits on each side of her leg starting at her beginning thigh exposing her legs. And she was bare foot. And the skirt ended at her ankles. She also had in hang earrings that had light aqua blue, sky blue and light royal blue jewels in both ears. Her eyes turned ocean blue.

A/N: this pic I made will look like trash but I'll work on it a bit more later forgive me

Kagome rose her right arm and gracefully moved it across her body making a large wave of water come over the bridge and sweep some of the ninja away leaving them to drown. "Don't mess with my friends or my family!" Kagome roared.

Kagome twirled her right hand gracefully in a circle a few times causing the wind to pick up. Then all the water turned into a water tornado. Kagome looked around the bridge.

Tears ran down her face as she saw the dome. Sasuke was dead!

Kagome made the water take her to the dome and once close enough she jumped next to Sasuke. "He unlocked his Sharingan" Naruto whispered. Sakura cried into Sasuke's chest as she laid on top of him. Kagome pushed her aside and lifted Sasuke up slightly by his collar and yelled at him.

"Stop playing around and wake up! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me! I'm sorry for not being there for the past few days! I'll do better just wake up! Please!"

Naruto couldn't watch anymore and so he went to fight the ninjas with Zabuza.

Kagome then gently put him back down. "No it wasn't supposed to end this way. No" Kagome whispered to herself pitifully. 'Crying isn't gonna help anything' thought Kagome as she wiped away her tears.

Kagome stood and water surrounded the bottom half of her waist and she was risen into the air. "Where are you going" Sakura yelled through her tears. "To kill the one that killed him and for fill our mission, Gatō's gonna pay" Kagome growled and was carried to the battle field. Kagome put her hands in front of her and together middle finger touching the other and thumb touching the other. Doing this she made a diamond shape.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on what she wanted the water to do, once done her eyes shot open and out of the mini tornado water she was floating in on the bridge came out a pack of water wolves. They attacked the ninjas left and right making Zabuza's load less and less.

But Kagome wasn't able to keep her mind on Zabuza she was to busy trying to control her newfound and untrained power and look after Naruto. The wolves were already attacking savagely enough last thing she needed was for them to start attacking her allies. But with their savage attacks they were able to kill all of the ninjas pretty fast.

All that was left was Gatō. Kagome looked at Zabuza letting her mini water tornado and wolves go back to the

body of water below also letting the other water tornado disappear. Kagome turned out of her God stage and the

"I need the first hit, it won't kill' em" Kagome said as she transformed out of her God form but now her eyes are platinum light purple. The same color as her Miko powers.

"Your eyes" Zabuza said in astonishment. Kagome made a mirror out of her Miko powers and saw her eyes. After she let the mirror disperse. "Crazy" Kagome mumbled before to Gatō and giving him a quick punch in the gut making him double over. She then turned around to Zabuza not knowing that Gatō had pulled out a weapon. "Take this b@tch" he yelled. "Kagome" Zabuza And Naruto yelled.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around everything was black. Suddenly a silver haired and golden eyed dog about the size of a large tiger walked up to him. "Kagome" Sasuke questioned. The dog simply turned around and ran away towards a light. "Hey wait" Sasuke exclaimed.

Sasuke ran after the large dog that reminded him so much of Kagome. Sasuke seeing no way to get the dog to stop jumped on its back once he was close enough. "Where are we going" Sasuke asked and looked ahead to see the dog running into a bright light. "What is that" he yelled and suddenly he was blinded by the light.

"What the hell" Sasuke muttered in pain as he looked at his surroundings, he was back. "Oh Sasuke" Sakura cried and more tears jumped out of her eyes.

"Your alive!"

"Where's Kagome"

"She went to kill Gatō because he killed you"

"Damn it, help me up"

Sakura nodded and hoisted most of Sasuke's weight and helped him limp to Kagome. The duo made it to the battle ground with Tazuna in tow only to see Kagome being stabbed the stomach and the middle of her chest by Gatō.

"Gah" Kagome grunted as blood flowed from her mouth. "Sasuke, your okay" she muttered with a small smile before closing her eyes her body swaying from side to side. "That's good" she mutters before falling only to be caught by Kakashi and be brought off of the battle field and next to Haku's corpse.

"What were you thinking"

"This is part of our mission"

Kakashi sighed "I know a bit of medical jutsu I can-" Kakashi started. "No need I can heal myself" Kagome intervened. Kagome quickly put a hand over the hole that goes straight through her stomach. Her hand started to glow platinum purple and the wound was healed not leaving a scar. She then healed her chest. "Does your power have no limits" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, it just seems to grow everyday" Kagome muttered. Kagome got ready to stand up before Kakashi stopped her. "Just sit tight for a few minutes I know your tired from unlocking that new power of yours" Kakashi said. Kagome turned her head to Haku's slightly bloody but peaceful face.

"What happened to him" she questioned.

"I killed him he-"

"Calm down I'm not gonna kill you, I'm not in the mood anyway" Kagome said. "I'm sorry" Kakashi apologized. "It's fine just help me up" Kagome said.

Kakashi reluctantly helped the female up. Kagome went to her charm bracelet and touched a charm sized tenseiga. She put a bit of her energy in it and it grew back to its actual size. "Tenseiga" Kagome muttered and the demon sword hummed. Kagome sliced Haku.

"What are you-"

There was no blood or cut instead Haku's wound were healed and he was breathing again. "He's alive" Kakashi muttered in astonishment. "Now come on we should help or at least watch" Kagome muttered and walked off to the battle field with Kakashi close behind.

By the time they got there the villagers were congratulating team 7, Gatō was dead and so was Zabuza. And so Kagome cut through Zabuza taking out the weapons that had been implanted in his body and he woke up.

"Come on Moo Moo, Cow Man get up" Kagome muttered sticking her hand out to help Zabuza up. "Oh so we're going back to ol' jokes huh. Alright then ya mangy old dog" he replied with a small smile letting Kagome help him up. "Well, isn't this nice" a voice said from out of all the cheers and chatting of the village. "Haku" Kagome exclaimed and jumped into his awaiting arms not noticing the look of jealousy she was getting.

~~~

"Let's go team" Kakashi said as team 7 accompanied by Zabuza and Haku we're leaving the village. "Wait" Imari yelled and ran to Kagome and hugged her waist. "I'm sorry about what I said to you and your team" the child apologized. Kagome crouched down and hugged the child back.

"It's fine, but I'm sorry for lashing out on you the way I did"

"It's fine I probably deserved it"

"You did" Kagome told him bluntly.

"Hey!" Imari yelled in protest.

"Kagome! Let's go" Naruto yelled with great impatience. Kagome gave Inari a kiss to the forehead leaving him blushing before catching up with her group. "It feels so good to finally have some real clothes on" Kagome sighed. "Oh a new scar" Kagome said quietly as she looked at her calves as she wasn't hiding any of her scars.

"I'm sorry Kagome"

"Ya me too"

"It's fine guys don't worry about it, if it weren't for you two I wouldn't have unlocked this brand new power" Kagome giggled. "Is your really sorry, carry me!!" And with that Haku carried Kagome on his back all the way back to the Leaf Village.


	16. The Chunin Exams Are Such A Pain

I don't own the characters

"Your going to the Chunin exams"

"Ya" Naruto cheered.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

Sakura looked down at the ground.

'I can't do this' she thought and Kagome read her mind.

"You would feel more ready if you trained instead of stalking people" Kagome growled turning her back to the team annoyed. She hadn't gotten any sleep ever since that A rank mission. She had been spending all her time with paperwork and getting Haku and Zabuza off the bingo book and getting the InuTachi out off Konoha and back to the Feudal Era having enough of their BS they had pushed her past the breaking point and she moved into a smaller house without any help. Well it's not like anyone offered or wanted Aato.

Kagome took the paper from Kakashi and turned towards Naruto. "Hey, dinner will be ready by 7:30 so be home by 7" she said before going back to her new home. It was a large house. 20 bedrooms 10 bathrooms she had a big family so it was natural and there wasn't much to clean.

"Haku, Zabuza what do you want for dinner" Kagome yelled through out the house and took her boots off at the door.

"Anything" said Haku and greeted her with a hug. "Ya anything you make is fine" Zabuza said coming out of his room only to go back in having said what was needed.

"Sorry about him" Haku apologized.

"It's fine"

Kagome walked into the kitchen and washed her hands and with she started to prepare supper.

Hours had passed in what felt like seconds. Kagome checked the clock in the kitchen.

'It's exactly 7:31 where is that boy' Kagome thought.

Kagome POV

Where is he, I already told him his curfew for the night. As I finished setting the table i looked at the clock again. 7:40. Where is this kid!

"Haku Zabuza, dinner's ready"

And with that the two idiots practically flew down the stairs. "We're having rice balls, salad, demon lobster, muscles, clams, grilled fish and smashed fruits for desert" I said as Haku gave me a kiss on the cheek before sitting to eat.

"Itadakimasu" both men said before calmly eating their food. "You made a lot" Zabuza commented while I shrugged. "Just make sure there's some left I'm gonna go find Naruto" I said walking out the door having put on my boots.

I started jumping through the village. I checked the whole village and still I couldn't find him.

Wait. No he wouldn't I told him I was cooking. I went to the one place in the village that I didn't check, Ichiraku ramen.

Author's POV

Kagome ran to Ichiraku a scowl clear on her face along with a death glare for everything in her path. Upon reaching the place she saw Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura all eating and chatting happily at the ramen place.

It only irked Kagome more.

"Naruto" she growled.

Everything stopped. The team looked at Kagome in surprise. "I told you I was cooking" she growled again. "Oh sorry Kagome" Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with that happy grin on his face. "You want some ramen?"

"No, I cooked!" Kagome growled again. "Hurry and get home" she said again before turning and walking away ignoring Sasuke as he called after her.

'Tomorrow is the beginning of the Chunin exams. It'll be a pain to do it again, but it'll be easy since I'm Hokage level' Kagome thought as she walked into her house and took off her boots.

"Hello Kagome, did you find Naruto?" Haku asked walking out of the kitchen. "Ya he was eating at Ichiraku" she muttered before making her way up the staircase that was vertical from the door, Haku following behind like a loyal dog.

"Save your energy tonight" Kagome said suddenly. Haku made a noise in question. "I might summon you, tomorrow is the Chunin exams."

"Didn't you already take it" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Ya but, I just don't want to waist my energy on things that are meaningless" she mumbled before dropping Haku off at his room before heading off into her room to bathe and prepare for the Chunin exams. That means she's getting her weapons together to kill some mother fuqers.

~~~

Team seven walked inside the room, seeing chaos doing its thing. "Hey don't touch him" Kagome said coldly but loud enough for the two males that were attacking Lee to hear. All attention turned to Team 7.

"Your all fools, how do you even think you can qualify to be Chunin when you can't even see that this is a genjutsu. This is the 2nd floor not the 3rd" Kagome pointed out.

"Well would you look at that not only are you cute but you got brains too" one of the boys said and caressed Kagome's cheek. Kagome moves her head away violently "don't touch me"

"Feisty too, I like it" he purred and grabbed Kagome by her waist and she made a sound in disgust.

"Don't touch her" Neji and Sasuke yelled in sync and were about to cause him great pain in the head, when they were suddenly stopped by an unknown fast and strong force. "Lee, Neji were not supposed to show our skills" TenTen scolded the two boys on her team. "You know, the transformation jutsu is used so you can not look like yourself but different" Kagome said punching the daylights out of the male that was holding her making him crash into the wall.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what about you Lee it looked like you took a pretty hard hit" Kagome responded dusting off her upgraded fighting gear.

"I'm fine as well, nothing can bring me down, for I have the power of youth burning within me" he exclaimed. "Nice to know" Kagome replies seemingly uninterested.

"Hey you, release the genjutsu unless you wanna end up like your friend" Sakura boasted to the other guys buddy. "And just who are you, to give me orders" the guy sneered scaring Sakura and making her shrink back. "Hey talk to her like that again, and I'll pulverize you, believe it" Naruto yelled.

"Release the genjutsu, now" Sasuke glared. The other glared back at Sasuke, testing him but was soon pinned to the wall by Kagome. "Listen here, I haven't slept in a whole month, and I am this close to slitting your throat-" Kagome showed him an example by putting her middle finger close to her pointer finger with a centimeter in between, "-with my newly upgraded sword, but you can avoid all of this by releasing the stupid jutsu and letting us out of here, don't think I don't know who you and your little friend are, you Chunin can always be replaced" Kagome whispered eerily in his ear so only he could hear.

His eyes widened in fear and his body began to tremble ever so slightly. "Fine" he stuttered as he saw Kagome reaching for the sword on her hip. And with that the jutsu was released and all the slow people finally realized that it was a genjutsu after all. "Lets go we only have a half'n hour before we have to be in the room." Kagome spoke but was stopped when Sasuke and Neji started to glare each other down.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and you are"

"Neji Hyuuga, you seem to be quite close to Higurashi-Sama, may I ask of your relations"

"She's my girlfriend" Sasuke said smugly with his Uchiha smirk.

Neji's widened, and then his face turned to something terrifying. "I hope you die during the exams, but no matter you can't keep a Beauty like her forever, me and her were destined to be together, and nothing will stop that" Neji said sickly calm.

"Hn, whatever, let's go guys" Sasuke said before wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder and leaving with the rest of team 7 following behind.

"You didn't need to do all of that" Kagome muttered to Sasuke as they reached the top of the stairs. "Neji is just a stalker fanboy who believes in destiny and fate or whatever."

"I didn't like the way he looked at you"

"Tch, over-protective much?"

"That's what we Uchiha's do"

"Sasuke Uchiha wait"

The Team stopped and saw Lee coming towards them.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I want to challenge you for the heart of Sakura Haruno, and Kagome Taisho Higurashi!" Lee exclaimed before blowing kisses which turned to pink hearts that were aimed towards the two girls of Team 7. Sakura did anything she could to avoid the hearts she even fell into a split and Kagome winced in pity. While Sakura was being a complete maniac about the hearts and even resulting to hiding behind Kagome and she was so close to slitting the girl's throat.

All the hearts floated speedily to Kagome but she looked at them in disinterest and let them hit her cause once they did they simply popped and pink and silver glitter would come out.

Sasuke growled as Lee ignored him and continued to blow kisses at HIS girlfriend.

"Alright, fine, I accept your challenge" Sasuke said activating the sharigan and got into a fighting position.

And what do ya know.

Five minutes later Kagome was shaking her head at Sasuke as she cradled his head in her lap.

"I told you to just ignore everyone, didn't I? But you just don't seem to know how to listen" Kagome scolded him.

"Hn, whatever" he grumbled hoisting himself up before looking away.

"You are such a gentleman" Kagome said sarcastically getting up by her self. It was his fault she was on the floor in the first place Kagome glared at him.

Suddenly she was lifted and brought into someone's chest. All she could see was green so she knew who it was instantly. Kagome kept silent and wrapped her arms around Lee's neck to have more balance. She owed him this since he did win the battle.

Suddenly Gai and a turtle came out of no where there was a dramatic scene. And everything too. During all this Kagome dozed off on Lee's shoulder, she didn't get much sleep, like usual.

"Oh, Kagome, the youthful angel resting up for her exam I see" Gai whispered proudly. "Yes Gai-Sensei" Lee whispered. "Well be on your way" Gai dismisses. Without another glance Lee ran to the room the exams were to be taken place. "Kagome, Kagome you must awaken" Lee nudged Kagome awake. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

She hopped off of Lee. "Thank you, I'm sorry" Kagome yawned. "Don't give it another thought." He exclaimed before walking through the doors. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and the person that emerged of it was the one and only Kakashi. He gave her a upside down u eyed smile and held his hand out expectingly. Kagome handed him the slip for the Chunin exams. "Are you going to wait for your team members?" He asked, breaking the cold silence. Kagome nodded a yes, and it went back to the cold yet comfortable silence.

The peaceful silence lasted for a few moments before being interrupted by the frustration of Team 7. Sasuke walked up to Kagome opening his mouth to say something but before anything could come out of his mouth he was interrupted.

"Go in its almost 3 o'clock" Kakashi said before pushing them all through the door.

~~~~

"I'm going to beat each and everyone of you" Naruto exclaimed with determination as he looked into all of the glaring eyes. Ino was about to strangle Naruto but was cut short by a sharp glare from Kagome. Ino then left Naruto alone not wanting to get killed and laid her eyes on Sasuke. She pounced on him and hugged him from behind.

Sakura took notice and made quick worried glances from an exhausted and irritated Kagome who laid on the proctors desk to Ino who was practically molesting Sasuke. Sure she loved Sasuke, but she learned from her last few beatings not to mess with him physically in front of her. She shivered in fear just thinking about what Kagome would do to her if they weren't on the same team.

"Ino I wouldn't do that if I were you" Sakura warned Ino nervously as she saw Kagome start walking their way. "Or what, billboard-brow" The platinum blonde commented snarkily. Sakura sighed as Kagome walked passed her with nothing more than a cold glance that said 'I won't kill you now.'

"Because he's mine" Kagome interrupted pulling Ino off of Sasuke by her hair, much to Sasuke's relief. "Ugh, no he's not he loves me" Ino whined as she touched her scalp in slight pain after being released.

"Are you sure about that" Kagome questioned her passive face gaining a slight smirk. "Sasuke show them your neck" Kagome whispered in his ear before licking it seductively.

Thus Sasuke obeyed. He pulled down the collar of his shirt a bit on the right side for the whole world to see the front of the crook of his neck. There was a black crescent moon and his skin was a bit pink, meaning it was a mark and a hickey.

"That's my courting mark, Ino" Kagome boasted before her face going back to passive. Kagome walked back to the proctor's desk and laid back down on it. Sasuke followed behind. "Sometimes I hate how bipolar you are" Sasuke commented. "Nmm" Kagome mumbled before pecking him on the nose and falling back to sleep. Or at least she tried. She felt multiple eyes just glaring through her spirit! Kagome's eyes snapped open as she looked upon all the people who were glaring at her. There was only one way to deal with haters...pointing the middle finger at them, and that was what she did. Murmurs and gasps and growls could be heard. "She is so troublesome, Sasuke how do you have the energy to deal with her." She heard Shikamaru groan.

Sasuke shrugged. "Shut up you lazy bastard" Kagome mumbled before actually going to sleep. She only got a moments rest when she smelt snake.

'Orochimaru' she thought.

Kagome's head popped up as she looked to who the sent belonged. 'His right hand man, Kabuto' she thought to herself. "Kagome what's wrong" Naruto asked as he saw Kagome glaring at his new 'friend'.

Kagome hopped off the desk and strolled over to the gray headed boy and glared at him. He simply smirked at her. "Why are you here" Kagome asked him in a whisper. "You'll find out soon enough" He humored. Kagome grunted before hopping back on the desk taking a second to glare at the boy before sleep took over.

Only minutes later Kagome pulled herself out of her light slumber to here the ongoing conversation Kabuto was having with the true rookie 9. "These cards will show information on anyone you want so who's your pick" Kabuto asked them showing them 4 cards.

Sasuke reacted immediately, he thought this would be a good chance to get some information on his girlfriend, cause when he thought about it he actually knew nothing of her except what she says but even those might be lies.

"Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Kagome Higurashi" Sasuke said. "I don't think that it's alright to invade Kagome's privacy guys" Naruto suggests, he didn't want to be in Kagome's business, even though he didn't know the whole story but he knew his boundaries. "Shut up dope" Sasuke muttered before telling Kabuto to carry on.

"Wha, you already know their first and last names that's no fun" Kabuto complained before adding his chakra to the cards having them show the information. He read of the cards to them all of them amazed at the contestants that they might have to face off with.

"And now for Kagome Higurashi she has-wait what" Kabuto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What happened" Sasuke demanded. "All the information disappeared" Kabuto answered as he infused more chakra but it was still blank.

"My business is my own, if I wanted you to know I would have told" Kagome spoke coldly as she glared at the rookie 9 and Kabuto. Her eyes glowing as she used her power to cancel out Kabuto's. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, lifting him off the ground and pinning him to the wall. He dropped the cards after hitting the wall. Seeing no need to use her power anymore Kagome brought it back in and her eyes stopped glowing.

"Do not play with me, Kabuto. I have no reason to spare you and your really pushing it" Kagome growled. "You wouldn't do it, not in front of them" Kabuto smirked.

But it dropped as he saw Kagome reaching for her weapon. "Oh really" Kagome smiled. "Why are you smiling" Kabuto asked worriedly. "I want the last thing you see to be nice" Kagome smiles before she was almost ambushed by other contestants.

Kagome kept Kabuto propped on the wall with her left while she kicked one Sound ninja in the stomach she punched another one in the face and through the other wall of the room. Another one came close enough to punch her but she swerved and kicked him in the stomach.

No more sound ninja attacked having all been beaten. "Find another prey, he's mine" Kagome states before grabbing at the hilt of her sword. Just then the rookie 9 decide that they wanna stop Kagome from killing their 'new ally'. They pulled Kagome off of him and Kagome being Kagome started to shake them off of her. "Let go of me!" She growled as she was being put on the proctor's desk. "Now stay and don't cause trouble" Kiba said and Akamaru yipped in agreement. Kagome groaned and glared at Kabuto who threw up from fear. 'He a pssy' Kagome thought angrily before going to sleep. Naruto looked over at Kagome and let out a sigh seeing that she went to sleep. He took this moment to look over her angelic features.

She wore a white turtle, sleeveless, and long body suit that stopped at her ankles. She wore a black skirt that was right on her waist and slits on each side of the skirt starting just a few incredible before her beginning thighs but not on her waist, the skirt and the slits stopped at her ankles. She also wore a black crop tube over the bodysuit that stopped right after her chest so either way her stomach wasn't showing. She also wore her weapon charm bracelets and weapon charm earrings. And she wore white fishnet gloves that stopped at her wrists. She also wore the leather boots that Sesshomaru wears only they had a three inch heel, and they went to the middle of her calves going over her body suit. She also wore her hair in a low ponytail, the white ribbon tied in a loose but sturdy bow at the middle of her back. And Kagome wore a white ribbon tied in another bow that rested on her hairline, but didn't block her bangs from hanging.

~~~

Kagome was woken by being thrown of the desk she was so comfortably resting on.

"What the f@-" Kagome was cut off by hitting the ground. She stood up almost immediately and glared Ibiki in the eyes. "What the hell was that for" Kagome glared. "You should not be resting on my desk."

"So what, Ibiki your really pissing me off" Kagome complainer before being throne over his shoulder as he strides through the isles trying to locate an empty seat. Kagome sighed in frustration as she dropped her harshly on a desk. "Sit... Stay" he teased. Kagome growled at him "I'm not a dog" she muttered.

She sighed and sat in the seat before closing her eyes and started to think. 'Sakura has got this without a doubt I can't say she doesn't put that big head of her's to use sometimes she's all the way on the other side of the room ahead of me. Naruto will definitely need my help he's all the way in the front on my side and Sasuke is on my right and Gaara on my left... awkward' she concluded intelligently before opening her eyes after hearing Ibiki say begin and looked down at the test. 'What kind of f@k sh¡t Is this' Kagome thought and panicked looking around the room worriedly. 'I don't know anything on this test' she thought but then again she never took the exams she was just given the rank, Hokage.

She looked to Sasuke and saw him unlock his sharingan, she knew they were supposed to cheat but how was she supposed to if- 'oh!'

That's when it hit her. 'Shadow I summon you, hide in the shadows' she thought and with that she felt the small dragon's presence in the darkest corner of the room. 'I want you to give me of the answers of the smartest person here, there are people here that are not taking the exam' she told her telepathically. Shadow nodded and looked for one of the people she spoke of and suspected found a few people that weren't taking the exam only there to provide answers. Shadow weaved throughout the shadows in the room before finally making it to the proctors desk.

Shadow almost yipped in joy, it just so happened that the answers were laying right there in front of her. Shadow recreated the telepathic link. 'I found the answers' Shadow informed. 'Good job, now relay them to me without getting caught' you could hear the smirk in her master's voice. 'As you wish' Shadow practically beamed with pride. Shadow took her youki and focused on Kagome's paper, and made her energy mimic the anwsers on the answer sheet in the right patterns and sections.

Kagome saw the signs form and wrote them down quickly. 'Thank you Shadow, you are dismissed' Kagome praised her. 'I'm glad that I could be of service to you master, farewell, I wish you the best' Shadow dismissed herself cutting the telepathic link and teleporting back to the feudal era.

'Time to help Naruto' Kagome thought. 'Then I can finally go to sleep' Kagome thought with a yawn.

Kagome focused her ki on Naruto's paper. She saw him internally panick when he saw the answers show up on his page. 'Naruto it's Kagome these are the answers you better hurry and copy them' her ki showed on the very top of the page. Naruto grinned from his seat and started to copy down the answers. Once done he nodded his head as an indicator he was done. Her ki then vanished off the paper.

Kagome sighed in ecstasy and laid her head down on her arms that were on the desk. 'Now to get some sleep' she thought blissfully. She laid there for a few minutes sleep just about to take over when screaming started to invade the room. "No I didn't cheat, please no" a female screamed as she was dragged out of the room along with her companions.

"No I won't leave" a guy shouted. But then he was assaulted brutally to the point where he couldn't stand and then he was dragged out. His other teammates seeing this just walked out willingly not wanting to get hurt.

"What the freak" Kagome muttered with wide bloodshot eyes. "I just wanted to sleep" she continued to mutter. "Then sleep" a cold voice interrupted her conversation with herself. "Gaara, does it sound like I can sleep in here, it's so loud" she growled lowly to the redhead as she turned her head to glower at him.

"Well, why haven't you been sleeping" Gaara whispered with mild curiosity. He turned his test over along with Kagome's as they were both done with it.

"Responsibilities" Kagome answered vaguely. Gaara nodded in understanding. Kagome sighed as another person screamed and there were more thumbs. But just then it went silent. Kagome looked around to see that at least a fourth of the people in the room were gone. Kagome laid back down and dozed off just like that. She heard Ibiki start to say something ignored and continued to sleep.

~~~

The sound of glass breaking and paper moving wildly woke Kagome out of her well needed rest. Already sensing who it was she jumped out of her chair and unsheathed her sword from her charm bracelet enlarging and transforming it. She slashed at the larger woman with much force, but the lady dodged and threw shurikan before landing on a desk. Kagome blocked with her katana like sword before charging the woman quickly. The other female pulled out a kunai, and blocked Kagome's sword with it.

The two weapons crashed together creating sparks. The rest of the test takers ran to a different side of the room to avoid getting caught in the battle. Sasuke being dragged into the crowd by Naruto was about to run to Kagome but was stopped by the blonde.

"Don't worry, Kagome will be fine, you shouldn't underestimate her abilities" Naruto grinned stupidly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto comprehending what he said before looking back at the battle, feeling the need to trust Naruto, even only for this one time.

Gaara let a smirk slip past his face when her saw Kagome slice the woman's thigh but the smirk was gone as soon as it came.

Kagome kept hurling different attacks at the larger female. Finally a sweep under the legs caught the woman off guard making her fall of the desk and straight onto the floor. Kagome pointed her sword at the woman's throat close to piercing it.

"You have nothing on me, snake food" Kagome teased before shrinking her sword and putting it back on her bracelet.

Kagome looked down on the larger female from on top of the desk. She panted hard and sat on her knees, glaring up at Kagome for the insult. "Go take a nap you old hag" Kagome said coldly to the other female. Some of the contestants gasped at the harsh insult.

"You should be the last one saying that, how old are you anyways, a hundred" the larger woman humored before rising to her feet and tossing a kunai at Kagome which she grabbed before glaring at the female at the question of her age, especially in front of her teammates.

"You should never ask a female her age" Kagome retorted coldly inspecting the kunai before tossing the knife back to the woman who sheathed it once in reach.

"Ya ya, mangy old mutt" Anko said scratching her ear. "Who are you calling a mutt, hag" Kagome growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know you look like a goth Lolita brat or somethin like that in the get up" Anko laughed. "Shut up, imbecile" Kagome seethed.

"Ya ya whatever, I've had my fun poking at you" She dismisses Kagome before walking away and to the other students leaving a fuming Kagome.

She growled grinding her teeth together in frustration before dropping to sit on the desk with a 'humph'.

"Ibiki, you've gone soft, there's a lot more wannabes here" the lady grinned. Making some of the contestants murmur. "Or maybe this bunch is a lot more promising" Ibiki replied.

"Ya ya, I'll be the judge of that" she said. "My name is Anko and I will be your nextproctor" the lady introduced herself proudly. "Now follow me to your next testing area. All the students left and followed Anko as told. But Sasuke stopped to glance quickly at Kagome only to see looking down not paying any attention to him. So confused, he followed the group heading to the next testing area.

All the students were gone and it was quiet except for the sound of paper moving and crumbling.

"Why don't you go with the kids or the wannabes" Ibiki questioned breaking the silence. "I'm not a wannabe and I'm not a kid" Kagome whispered before handing Ibiki a few tests that were behind her. He nodded in thanks.

"This is all just a big waste of time" Kagome complained laying back on the desk her legs dangling of the desk and her head resting on her arms as she lied on her back.

"Yet your still here" Ibiki questioned whilst looking over each test. "The Team is here" Kagome answered closing her eyes and letting them rest. "Would it kill you to say, 'My team' " Ibiki questioned again.

Kagome sighed, "fine, my team."

"So what are you up to. Other than playing the throwing people off of desks role" Kagome said calmly but deep down was quite angered that she was literally thrown of the desk.


	17. The Failing Of A Mission

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE ANIME INUYASHA AND NARUTO the quote I used later on in the story is not my own but of Benjamin Franklin

"Ok everyone these slips are stuff that your parents have to sign. If they don't sign it you can't continue on with the test. All it says is that we aren't responsible for any blood, injury, death that may occur to you and blah blah blah "Anko announced.

"The test will take place tomorrow so get your rest, you'll need it," Anko said before leaving the genin to themselves.

"Naruto, you wanna do the test no matter the circumstances, right," Kagome asked Naruto.

"Believe it" I exclaimed.

"Good" Kagome smirked at him.

Kagome looked down at her right index finger before suddenly biticcng it savagely not even wincing in pain. "Kagome what are you doing," Sakura asked in surprise. Kagome looked at her with a look that said ' are you dumb ?', "I don't have a pen."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at her flabbergasted. "You can sign it later," Sasuke told her obviously. "I want to give it to them now," Kagome said stubbornly as she watched blood deep from her newly formed wound.

She quickly took Naruto's paper and signed her name in her blood, then took her paper and did the same.

"Donate," Kagome said and sucked on her bleeding finger. Seconds later she healed the wound and shoved the now uninjured finger in both Sasuke and Sakura's face. "There, I healed it," Kagome said to them, not really wanting an answer.

She walked over to Anko and gave her the papers. "You signed in your blood?" She asked. "Why not" Kagome countered. Anko shrugged and just took the permission slip.

Kagome walked back to Naruto saying that if he wanted to eat dinner at Ichiraku's go ahead but the dinner she made would be ready by 7:45 to 8:00 as per usual.

She then dismissed each of her teammates before walking off to go back to her new house. She walked at a slow pace not really looked in a rush. Once Kagome arrives inside the house she realized that nothing was interrupting her. No one running up and trying to mug her, no gossip, or any other distractions. She took her boots off at the doorway before heading to the kitchen.

"Weird" Kagome whispered to herself before swiping her bangs to the side putting her hair in a low ponytail and putting on her white apron that had a cat and a dog on its side by side.

~~~

Kagome checked the clock for the time. '7:30, dinners ready so I should start setting the table' she thought to herself. She set the table and put the food on it.

By the time she was done, it was 7:43. She walked up the stairs that were behind the dining room a good distance.

She knocked on both of the doors that lead to Haku and Zabuza's rooms.

"Dinner's ready, hurry and come downstairs before it gets cold," Kagome said before going to sit down. And in no time Haku and Zabuza came down the stairs. They sat down and started to eat after muttering a fast thanks.

"Tonight we are eating seasoned steak with sweet red peppers and spicy red peppers, with a side of fresh asparagus lightly seasoned, with corn on the cob and mashed potatoes freshly smashed and seasoned, with special gravy, there is also a side of tomato soup.For dessert, I made honey buns "Kagome explained the meal for the night.

The two men just seemed to eat faster with more load food as they heard the meal, not really knowing what half of it was. "Stop eating like that, it is unsatisfying, and you could choke" Kagome warned her two friends. The two men slowed there pace slightly so it was a bit less disgusting.

Just then a dirty Sasuke, Naruto, and a clean Sakura walked through the door. Kagome looked at them and walked to the door welcoming them into her new home. "What are you all doing here" Kagome questioned.

"We were training really hard, and then we all got hungry" Naruto chirped. "But they didn't want ramen" he grumbled but continued with the rest of his cheery explanation. "So we all came here, your food is always delicious, believe it!"

Kagome sighed, "very well, you two boys go get cleaned up, Sakura you can freshen up if you like, Naruto show them the bathrooms, please." Sakura and Sasuke nodded in thanks before being lead by Naruto up the stairs and to the separate bathrooms.

Soon, almost 5 minutes later everyone came down the steps and sat down ready to eat. Haku and Zabuza had already gone back upstairs finished wolfing down everything their stomachs could hold. "Please eat as much as you like," Kagome said to them with a slight smile and began eating feeling her stomach start to rumble quietly. The rest of Team 7 started to eat too. "Say Kagome, what happened to the InuTachi, where are they," Sakura asked curiously, but in all honesty, she kind of missed them.

"I sent them back home" Kagome answered. "They were needed there anyway."

"Naruto how is your training going" Kagome changed the subject swiftly. "Great" Naruto chirped. "The Teme and I had a tie today when sparring but next time I'll beat 'em" he declared determination shining bright in his eyes. "That's good, you're getting closer to your goal of being Hokage" Kagome assured him.

"Sasuke what about you" Kagome made more small talk. "It's fine but I still need to work harder," Sasuke said and continued eating. "Don't work yourself too hard, we are all born ignorant but one must work hard to remain stupid" Kagome joked. Most of the table being everyone except Sasuke laughed at the joke. After a few minutes of joyous laughter, everyone calmed down a bit with a few giggles escaping their mouths.

Sasuke glared holes through Kagome's head but she waved it off. "Moral of the story is, never get so busy making a living you forget to make a life" Kagome explained. "Take it into mind," Kagome offered him a smile.

"Kagome's really wise ya know you should really listen to her, believe it!" Naruto advised. "You calling me old, twerp" Kagome gave Naruto a sharp glare which I fought off with his bright sheepish smile. "Whatever" Sasuke muttered to Kagome's quote. While everyone was eating the table was filled with happy chit chat and joyous laughter.

~~~

"Well I have to get going, or my parents will be worried. Thank you for the great meal" Sakura smiles at Kagome. "I should start heading our, too. We have a big day tomorrow" Sasuke said before standing up to leave.

"Ya, and I need all the rest I can get for the test ." Naruto sighed cheekily before patting his stuffed tummy.

"Very well, goodnight everyone, get home safe" Kagome smiles at them. "Sasuke walk Sakura home, make sure she gets there safe" Kagome ordered Sasuke with a smile on her face that said 'you better do it or else.'

Sasuke sighed and the two walked out the door together with a final wave. Kagome turned to Naruto "you go on ahead and go to bed I'll clean up" Kagome told Naruto.

The blonde nodded sleepily. "Goodnight, jeez I'm tired" I've already been going up the stairs and to his room. Kagome then quickly cleaned the dining room and washed the empty dishes. Minutes later she took a nice soak in the bath to relax her stiff muscles and went right on to the bed.

~~~

"Start" Anko yelled and all the gates opened. All teams ran through. "I look, I got something to do, remember who has the scroll, be safe, I'll be back," Kagome said to her team before running off to team Gai.

Kagome ran to them thinking her team would be fine. After all, she was the one that had the scroll. She finally found them and stopped in front of them. "Kagome if you have come to take our scroll I will not hold back," Lee said to her and got into a fighting position.

Kagome scoffed. "I'm not here for your scroll." Lee visibly relaxed at her words. "I'm here for her," Kagome said and ran at TenTen who fumbled with her kunai. Neji and Lee tried to block her path only to get confused and Kagome broke they ankles. (Not literally).

[Y / N: ANKLES HAVE BEEN BROKEN !!!

REPEAT !!

THE ANKLES HAVE BEEN BROKEN !!!!]

Kagome punched TenTen in the face then stomach successfully knocking her down.

"That was for being a b¡tch at my party," Kagome said. She then held TenTen up not giving her a chance to defend herself and jumped away dodging her teammates. She dropped TenTen on her feet and the roundhouse kicked her in the ribs and punched her dead in the face.

"That is for getting on my nerves," Kagome said and snapped kicked the girl in her chin and then pouncing on her. Kagome started punching her and punching her ignoring the blood that got on knuckled and her clothes. She ignored TenTen's now faint yelps and grunts of pain.

After many punches, Kagome got up. "And That was for acting more superior than me," Kagome said and spat on TenTen with unneeded saliva. "And I can have anyone I want, Neji included, so don't even think about defying me again" Kagome growled and hopped from tree to tree to her team.

After a few minutes of hopping, Kagome found a stream. She jumped down and took a water jug off her charm bracelet, she enlarged the jug. She fills it up with water and put it back the bracelet shrinking it.

"Give us your scroll," a guy said from behind Kagome putting a kunai to her throat. "I'm in a good mood right now, so I'll let you go," Kagome said and started to move. But she stopped when the kunai was pressed closer to her neck and drew some blood, at this Kagome curled her top lip into a snarl. "I'll tell you one last time give me your scroll," the boy said slowly.

Kagome sighed. She grabbed his hand that had the kunai swiftly and bent it fast and hard. She bent his hands in all different ways making so many loud and different unsettling crack sounds. The boy screamed as he heard all the bones in his hand break and jumped back holding his hand. "I gave you a chance, now it'll be your scroll that's for the taking," Kagome said and lunged for the team.

~~~

Sasuke clasped his hand over Sakura's mouth to get her to be quiet. I've looked around in a panic and tried formulating a plan. He tried to ignore the annoying vibrations on his hand. He glared at Sakura to shut up but she just got more persistent. He released his grip on her head and glared at her even more. "Shut up" Sasuke hissed.

"S-snake" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke let out a sound of confusion before looking behind them and saw a giant snake come into view. Before the duo could move the snake tried to attack. Well more like eat them but missed so the two still fell out the tree.

Sasuke reactivated his Sharingan ready to fight off the giant snake. But then Naruto appeared and let's just say. Sh!t! Went! Down!

Naruto was getting slung around like a rag doll by the snake and Sasuke just sat there petrified.

Then a blessing from the heavens came down and landed next to Sasuke almost making him piss himself at how scared he was. "Why aren't you helping Naruto" her voice rang in his ears. "He needs you" her voice called to him. He looked up at the girl next to him and saw she had blood splattered on her.

Sasuke's face scrunched up in anger at his cowardliness and he charged at the snake. "There you go Sasuke" Naruto cheered on.

While Sasuke and Naruto are trying to fight and not get eaten by the snake Kagome is on the side fighting the master of the snake.

"You bastard" Kagome grunted as

he bit her neck marking her, but it had barely any effect. Kagome slashed at the surprised and kind of freaked out Orochimaru. Her sword almost cut off his arm if he hasn't dodged. He hissed at the new painful sensation on his arm.

"Get back here you cowardly snake" Kagome growled and knocked him upside the head with the hilt of her sword. Kagome smirked as Orochimaru looked away from her. She raised her sword and it glowed white. "Pure Ray" She yelled and beams of white tinted pink light came from the sword and aimed itself at Orochimaru. But the snake maneuvered away quickly and towards something else. Kagome looked dumbfounded for a second before realizing the direction he was going in was where Sasuke was. Kagome sprinted to the snake and slashed at him, but it was too late.

He bit into Sasuke's neck. A strange dog-like growl emitted from Kagome's throat. "Enough" She growled and put her sword away. Without a second thought, she transformed into her demon form and ran at the snake swiping at him.

He moved out the way and smirked at Kagome who glared. "It's too late. He'll come to me for power sooner or later" the snake smirked avoiding Kagome's Shadow Claw attack and sunk into the earth.

She looked around in irritation. Now there was no way they could split up with the snake in the vicinity so she could exterminate him. And he got to Sasuke! He was an essential part of her mission.

Kagome started digging furiously at the part of the ground he disappeared into hoping to somehow catch him. She ignored the dirt that went under her claws and the calls of her teammates as they tried to make her stop. She kept digging not caring for the bugs that she uncovered. She eventuality dug a whole foot deep before Naruto and Sakura tried to drag her away only to be almost cut by her claws.

"Kagome!"

"You can't get to him like that, He obviously used a Jutsu" Sakura exclaims.

"And right now Sasuke needs your help" Naruto gestured to the other raven-haired kid that was lying on the ground writhing in pain. Kagome dumbly looked at Naruto and Sakura then at Sasuke before reprocessing the situation and running over to him, transforming back into her human form.

Kagome kneeled down and placed his head on her lap. Delicately, she put her Miko powered fingertips to the snake bite only to get shocked with dark energy.

Kagome shook her hand wildly for a moment to get the burning feeling off. "What the f!ck" the frustrated Miko growled under her breath. She then tried to heal him only to be rejected again.

Kagome turned back to Naruto and Sakura who looked at her expectantly. "I can't do anything to help him," She said before sighing.

"Naruto lets lift him up we need to go into hiding. Follow me both you. Quickly hurry up!"

~~~

"Sasuke stop it," Kagome said yanking said boy away from the other only to get burned and fall to the ground in pain.

"Why did you stop me? I'm doing it for you" he said before making his way back to the male lying on the floor in pain. The same boy that thought it was okay to try and have his way with Kagome. Sasuke was not having it. Not in a million years. Because Uchihas don't share sh¡t!

"No Sasuke snap out of it!"

Kagome recharged her entire body with her Miko ki ready for whatever pain that would come her way. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she ran to Sasuke enveloping him into a hug. You could see black and pink electricity clash together in a fight for dominance. Kagome let out a bloodcurdling screamed that echoed throughout the whole forest. Her knees started to buckle her under the insane amount of pressure of dark energy. She grits her teeth as she forced more of her energy through the corrupted Uchiha. The Miko gave her love a few more powerful waves of her ki before the black power overtook the light and she fell to the ground writhing in pain. She felt as if she were on fire and even her powers couldn't fully overcome the pain she felt when she tried to heal herself. She soon felt herself going in and out of consciousness.

"Ome"

"Gome"

"Kagome!"

The last voice was able to make Kagome focus on what was happening. There kneeled Neji beside her grabbing her hand in reassurance. Her first mind was to push him away but not being able to move her body she just let it be. "Are you alright?! Can you move at all" Neji asked as he looked her over. He didn't see any external injuries so he activated his byakugan.

His mouth went agape as he saw the damage done to her insides. It looked as if they were burnt from the inside but not showing on the outside. He could have sworn he saw them start to give off smoke.

Neji deactivated his eye Jutsu and gave Kagome a soft look before giving her a gentle hug. The girl he loved was going through so much pain and there was really nothing he could do about it.

"Get away from her" a cold voice called from beside the two.

"No, you stay away. You are the one at fault for her condition, no?" Neji accuses giving the Uchiha a stone-hard glare.

The young Uchiha disregarded the Hyuuga and grabbed him by his hair separating him from Kagome in the process and threw him with unknown strength only for him to be caught by his teammate TenTen.

The Uchiha held up the Miko who was still writhing in pain. "Hey, Idiots" Sasuke called to his teammates. The strange markings that covered his body disappeared. "Let's get to the tower already. We have the other scroll, there is no need to waste anymore time with these weaklings."

Sakura and Naruto followed after Sasuke as he jumped away. "Wait" Kagome whispered but was surprisingly heard by Sasuke. I have immediately stopped the team and listened closely.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Kagome in confusion when a pink sphere surrounds them.

"Stay close and whatever you do not leave the sphere" Sasuke warned before he continued jumping from tree to tree picking up the pace a bit with his other two teammates behind him.

Soon enough as they reached the brink of the forest and the tower was in sight what seemed like hundreds of thousands of weapons were hurled at them only to be deflected by the barrier.

Sakura yelped in fear as she heard the sounds of the weapons hitting against the sphere and instinctively grabbed onto the closest human she could. Which happened to, unfortunately, be Sasuke. He growled and glared at the pinkette that cause him to stumble and almost drop the girl in his arms. Sakura shrunk back at his glare and fell back to create distance.

Soon the barrage of weapons stopped and the squad made it into the tower.

~~~

"She's fine!"

"What are you talking about?! She hasn't even moved since she arrived here!"

Kagome heard the voices yell at each other. At first, they sound slurred before she was able to refocus her hearing. She was about to say something but felt her throat become hoarse her whole body felt as if it were burnt.

But she said something anyway.

"What happened," she croaked and opened her eyes seeing she was on a bed in a room.

"Kagome! You're awake!" She heard a female voice exclaim and feet shuffle toward her.

"Temari, good to see you" Kagome greeted giving her a smile. "It's good to see you woke up! I overheard from Naruto and Sakura that you got wounded after an ambush and haven't woken up since so I came to check up on you. I decided that I should check it out before Gaara finds out "Temari explained her reason for her being here.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a small smile. "I would tell you to tell him I said hi but I'm going to see him pretty soon so I'd rather do it myself."

Sasuke cleared his throat for the fact of being left in the dark about things.

"Temari this my teammate Sasuke. Sasuke this is one of my old friends Temari" Kagome introduces.

Sasuke's face darkened as Kagome introduced him as a teammate. Really just a teammate? How could she say something like that?! Was that how she saw him even after he asked her to be his girlfriend. And who was this Gaara guy? He was obviously Temari's teammate. But who was he to Kagome personally?

Clearly sensing Sasuke's anger Kagome decided it was time to end her and Temari's short reunion. "It's been nice seeing you Temari but starting to feel tired again." Temari nodded giving her a smile and a wave as she walked out the door "Good luck on the next exam." Kagome returning the favor right after.

"What are you about to blow a fuse for?"

"Why did you tell her I was just a teammate?!" The Uchiha glared at her.

"Old friend or not this is still a test. And if she knew of our status she could use it against us" Kagome reasoned. But truthfully she also said that so that there were no ways for Gaara to find out that she made a commitment to someone. After all, the two of them were smitten with each other at some point in the past. But Sasuke didn't need to know all that.

"Can you get me water, please?" Kagome asked. Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room. Minutes later Sasuke walks in with the cup of water and there other two teammates.

"Oh Kaggy-Chan your awake!" Naruto cheered and swooped her up from her bed and into a bear hug.

"Oh that hurts" she muttered.

"Oh sorry, I thought you would be all better by now" Naruto apologies. "Well, she isn't you idiot" Sakura screeched and hit Naruto over the head confused on why she didn't get a glare or complaint from Kagome.

"Move idiots. Here's your water" Sasuke handed Kagome the water and sat on the bed, letting her lean on him so she could stay seated up.

She drank it slowly relishing the feeling of something cool to soothe her burning insides. "Thanks, I'm going back to sleep," she said handing the cup back to Sasuke lazily before drifting off.

"Be quiet you morons, she's asleep?" Sasuke said gently laying Kagome back down on the bed and tucked her in. "Get out of the room if your gonna make noise" He gave the blonde and pinkeye a cold stare before throwing out the cup.

"I'm bored" Naruto mumbled through the soft silence. "Go to sleep," Sakura said and got on the top bunk. "Sasuke-Kun, if you feel tired you can sleep up here, with me" Sakura blushed. "There's not enough space up there, I'll just share with Kagome if I feel tired," Sasuke said and sat on the twin size bed Kagome had.

There was a bunk bed and a twin-size bed. It was a room made for a three-cell team, not a four-cell. And since Kagome was still unconscious she got the twin size.

The part of the team that was awake started a discussion about what they think the next test will be about. About 5 minutes into the conversation they got a surprise visitor.

"Hey, team" Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"What are you doing here Kakashi- Sensei" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Sakura" Kakashi has an upside-down 'U' eye smile. "I'm here to lead you to the next test."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Already? It's only been about 10 minutes and there starting the tests. We haven't even had time to rest" Sakura protested.

"Well, you're lucky they didn't start it immediately cause that's what they were going to do," Kakashi said. "Now come on follow me. And, uh, wake your teammate please" Kakashi gave another smile.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed again as he saw Sasuke reach to shake Kagome.

"What you imbecile? Would you stop yelling for once."

Naruto's face suddenly got serious making everyone in the room sober up almost instantly. The atmosphere became silent and tense before Naruto spoke again.

"Kagome only had a few minutes of sleep. The fact still remains that she's injured. The InuTachi told me not to wake her up after she's been injured and to let her wake up on her own." Naruto explained.

"Why," Sasuke asked still about to wake up the sleeping beauty.

"I don't know, they only told me that she could be really cranky and that she could be really scary."

"So we'll just be careful, or we won't wake her til 'the test starts" Kakashi concluded not wanting to face the wrath of a cranky Miko.

"How are we going to do that" Sakura asked.

"Someone will carry her" Sasuke answered.

At that moment Naruto rushes over to Kagome. Sasuke and Naruto stare each other down.

"I'll do it," they say in perfect unison.

"No, I'll do it!" They say in unison again.

"Stop copying me!"

"No, you stop!"

"Both of you stop" Kakashi intervenes with a sigh, I've felt another headache coming on.

"Naruto I think you held her last time. Sasuke will do it" Kakashi ordered. Sasuke gave Naruto an arrogant smirk. "Better luck next time, loser."

Naruto growled and turned away with a frown set on his face as the Uchiha picked Kagome up in his arms.

~~~

Naruto groaned in anticipation as he waited for the next test to start.

"Kagome, you've gotta wake up," Kakashi said and Sasuke continued to nudge the raven-haired girl. She kept stirring but stayed asleep. "Naruto, you're close to Kagome, right? You should help Kakashi- Sensei, and Sasuke- Kun wake Kagome up" Sakura advised to Naruto.

"Ya, that should help pass the time! Thanks!" Naruto grinned and walked up to Kagome pushing Sasuke and Kakashi out the way.

"Alrighty! Stand back things could get a little ugly" Naruto cracked his knuckles his huge grin never left his face it only got wider.

The next thing the two know there was an ear-piercing scream and Naruto was about to jump over the railing to get away from the beast he has awoken.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that!" She roared at him angrily, dragging him from the railing by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! But you weren't waking up" he whines and pouted.

"I don't care! Don't" - Kagome paused to continuously slap her right ear with the palm of her hand to get the disgusting wet feeling out - "give me a Wet Willy ever again! Or it'll be your @ H H!"

Kagome continues to slap her ear disgusted as she continued to feel saliva in her ear.

"Can you please let go of my ear now" Naruto pleaded. Kagome complies to his request reluctantly.

"Damn Brat" she muttered under her breath. She did a few stretches while the new proctor announced the instructions for the test.

' Is he smoking weed or something? Why he keep coughing like that, damn. I need some water? ' Kagome thought to herself.

He need some milk!

Kagome heard her inner demon yell and almost laughed out loud but she suppressed it and her inner demon down further.

Then I called the names for the first fight.

"Be careful Sasuke" Kagome whispered to him.

I nodded to her and went down the stairs to meet his opponent.

Kagome glared at Sasuke's opponent and glanced toward his sensei.

Kagome's eyes widened and as she saw the boy's pale and long haired sensei stare at her with lust filled eyes. She looked around to see if he was looking at Kakashi cause you know he might be a little bent.

Only to see Kakashi with Shikamaru sensei.

The confused miko pointed to herself looking back at the strange man only for him to nodded his head and lick his lips with a very thicc and long tongue. Kagome scrunched up her face disgust because even if she was an adult in a kids body, he didn't know that, so he was a straight up pedophile.

Kagome shook her head at him and looked back at the battle to see it was over with Sasuke victorious

Kagome was about to go down and congratulate him but he was lead away by Kakashi.

~~~

"No, Gaara don't do it" Kagome yelled and pushed herself on the railing even more, ready to jump off. "No Kagome!" Naruto yelled and pulled her back along with Kakashi.

"Gaara don't do it! Don't do it! Don't kill him!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled against Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke's strong grip.

Tears started to build up in the young woman's eyes as she saw Lee's body slowly being crushed by the sand. Then Gai got in between the two as Gaara was about to land the final blow. It seemed to calm Kagome down but not enough for her to stop struggling against the three guys strong grip.

"Stop getting so worked up. Why do you care anyway?" Sasuke spoke in her ear.

At that moment Kagome's anger hit a breaking point as to where she broke free from the all three boys monstrous grip.

Next thing the Uchiha knew there was a loud clapping sound and he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. So he put two and two together and he got four. Sike!

I realized he just got the sense smacked out and back into him.

Immediately he grew angry there was no reason that she should have slapped him. But before he could lash out he was the one that was being lashed out on.

"I care because they are my friends! But then again, I shouldn't expect someone like you to know about that." Kagome glared before jumping over the railing turning into a silver dog that was over 6ft tall towering over the two teens.

She growled into Gaara's face not as a threat but as warning to call off his sand. She saw that his sand kept moving closer and she hunched down in a crouched offensive position.

The redhead only seemed to glare at Kagome like she was a complete stranger let his sand proceed only for him to draw it back when the coughing addict told him the match was over. But even then he was reluctant but commanded his sand back into his gourd before walking back to the his team.

~~~

Kagome walked down the stairs to meet her opponent. "Woohoo! Go Kagome!" Naruto cheered.

"3, 2, 1, begin!" The proctor and stepped back.

Her opponent rushed at her with inhuman speed before the proctor even said begin. He threw a straight punch which made Kagome bend back into a bridge. Her opponent moved back a bit for another attack but Kagome was quick and escaped his close attack range.

Her attacker ran after her at amazing speed giving Kagome almost no time to create more space between them. Kagome jumped back every time her opponent came into her close range attack space. Soon her attacker grew tired of their little game of chase and started to throw various weapons at her only for her to do different kinds of flips to dodge them.

Kagome did another twisted back flip before landing in a squatting position for half a second to catch her breath. And that was when her opponent found her weak spot.

He threw dozens of different weapons at Kagome at once making her flip again. In the middle of her back flip he sprinted toward her kunai in hand, and stabbed the left side of her torso.

A gasp of pain could be heard throughout the stadium. Kagome fell to her back on the ground creating a small thump. She cursed. Blood started to pool from out of her wound heavily.

She gasped and rolled over to dodge the kunai that lodged itself deep within the cold stone floor. The attacker sighed before he started to wiggle the kunai out of its imprisonment. Kagome took the opportunity to find her jogging. She took the sword from her charm bracelet and enlarging it with her power.

"Pure Ray" Kagome yelled, her sword glowing white with a pink tint. Then white beams of light came from the sword and directed itself straight towards the attacker. The agile attacker, unfortunately, was able to jump over the attack and not sustain any injuries. "How did you—" Kagome asked shocked that her opponent was not obliterated. "You didn't figure it out yet, huh?" He asked with an arrogant smirk on his face as he charged the Miko. She swung her sword at his head only for him to duck and punch her in the gut. Kagome gasped at the strength behind the punch and went soaring through the railings where the bystanders once stood.

The unknown attacker smirked haughtily "still can't figure it out?"

The attacker ran after Kagome only for her to use her zigzag technique to escape. The male ran after her using the same speed. "You aren't human" Kagome muttered to herself and used her shadow claws attack on him only for him to dodge them all. "Warmer" he replied to her giving a charming smirk.

"Why don't you take that stupid mask off and maybe I'd be able to find out" Kagome shouted and used her poison whip only for him to keep dodging. He kept dodging left and right, left and right, when suddenly Kagome lost track of him. She looked around quickly cursing herself for losing her opponent so quickly.

Then suddenly her attacker pressed himself against her backside. He wrapped his arm around her neck, close to choking her. I have chuckled seductively in her ear. Kagome grunted as she tried to force him off of her but found that he was restraining her body. "How about this? Do you know who I am now" he asked licking the shell of Kagome's ear causing her to shiver in disgust.

The flirty male pulled down his mask and and took off his hood.

"H-Haru?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. He was Harue's twin brother. He was said to have runaway but no one ever knew the reason. A rumor said that it was because Harue beat him in the sparring tournament, but no one was ever able to confirm it.

"Bingo" he whispered sensually in her ear. He brought one of his hands to play with a few strands of her hair but still keeping a good grip on her neck.

But Kagome was still able to break free. She stomped on his foot successfully breaking it and twisted his wrist from around her neck, leaned forward and backwards roundhouse kicked him in the face making him fly to the other side of the arena and into the wall.

"Don't underestimate me bastard" Kagome growled to him getting into an defensive position wincing a bit at the new wound she adorned.

It was quiet for a few seconds until the silver haired amber eyed man stood from the crater he made in the wall.

"You shouldn't underestimate me either." He said and transformed into his true human form no longer looking like a child. He grew in height and build, which stayed slim but gained much more muscles.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it. Well two can play at that game." Kagome whispered to herself.

Kagome then transformed as well she grew taller and more developed, not much she was about 5 feet in her adult form. She then morphed into her demon form. Claws and fangs emerging, hair turning silver, eyes changed rapidly to golden.

"That's what I like to see" the male with short hair smirked at the girl and licked and bit his lips lustfully.

Kagome threw the middle finger at him before charging head first at her opponent with great speed. The two of them started attacking each other relentlessly neither letting up. Their attacks began to get faster and faster until the proctor nor the bystanders could see the duo fighting. They couldn't even see their blurs anymore, the only sign that they had that the two didn't disappear was the gusts of wind they created.

This went on for what seemed like seconds before Kagome flew to the ceiling the wind knocked right out of her. She let out a few coughs before she felt to the floor of the arena creating a dent in the floor. She laid there motionlessly.

Her opponent fell to the floor gracefully. Blood trailed down his forehead, mouth, and gushed out of his broken nose. The red fluid also trailed from some of him limbs. He glared down at Kagome before twisting his nose back in place creating an unsettling cracking sound.

"Well, dear Kagome it seems that I have won" Harue chuckled, the proctor walked over to the Miko to see if she was unconscious, but before he could get close she jumped up and aimed a punch for Harue's face only for him to sidestep Item.

The proctor got out of the way quickly, continuing the battle.

Kagome bounces off a wall and aims for Harue again only this time she kicked him in the shin. Harue reacted fast when he was attacked and grabbed Kagome by her hair slinging her across the arena.

The miko only bounced off the roof and landed on the ground. "Shadow I summon you." Kagome said under her breath. The purple and black dragon appeared beside the silver haired woman obediently.

"Haku, Zabuza, I summon you" The miko made three hand signs that the ninjas didn't recognize. The two ninjas that the woman called on appeared on the other side of her.

"Attack."

The three of them charged at the short haired man.

Shadow manipulated herself within the shadows. It was only a few moments after Haru began to battle the two men that he realized that he lost sight of the dragon.

Just as this realization was made said dragon appeared from Harue's shadow, the dragon manipulated the shadows to hold the other demon in place.

Haku and Zabuza took the opportunity and rushed at the restrained golden eyed male. Haku threw thousands and hundreds of senbons all of them pricking the male in vital, but mostly nonfatal places. Zabuza brought up his sword and slashed the demon's limbs multiple times before stopping at swiping his stomach.

Haru let out little to no sounds of pain and continued to focus on getting free. He let out a few groans of pain when hit with senbons. He then let out a strangled yelled when he was slashed with the sword before letting his body go limp, a slick idea coming to his head.

Kagome watched on before walking over to her opponent. The blood flowing from her forehead making her feel a bit lightheaded but ignored it. She waved her hand signaling for the dragon to let him go as he went limp.

Haru fell to the ground on all fours. He looked up at Kagome with a slight glare and a weak smirk.

"You are in no position to be smiling" Kagome said to him as he rushed to her and aimed a sloppy punch at Kagome only for her to side step and him to fall to the floor.

Haru tried to stand again only for him to fall into his stomach and groan in pain. He looked down as Kagome came closer to him and tapped his face lightly with her foot.

"Are you dead" Kagome asked.

She let out a sigh after not receiving an answer. The miko bent down to see if he was faking. As soon as she was in arm length Haru jumped her.

He had shot his hand through the wound on her torso he created earlier. Kagome gargled as blood flooded her mouth dripping from her lips.

"You should never let your guard down" Haru advices with a slick smirk on his face.

Kagome coughed up more blood and glared at the short haired male. She shoved his hand from her stomach torso and punched him in the face.

"Finish him."

Haku, Zabuza, and Shadow all jumped the demon. They beat him to the point of them barely recognizing him. Once Kagome had seen that he was truly unconscious she sent her powers through him and teleported him back to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, is the victor" the proctor announced.

Kagome dismissed Haku, Zabuza, and Shadow. Refusing to go in the stretcher and leave with the nurses, she walked back up to Team 7.

"Oh my gosh, you look horrible" Naruto gasped. Kagome looked at Naruto and gave him a death glare.

"Well you didn't look to good out there yourself" Kagome remarked.

"Did you know that guy?" Sasuke asked from the side of Kagome.

Kagome sat down and let out a sigh of relief.

"No, I've never met him a day in my life" Kagome answered looking up at the Uchiha.

"Well if you didn't know him why was he being so familiar with you?" The seething young Uchiha questioned.

"He was from where I came from." Kagome continues to answer Sasuke's questions.

"I thought you said you never met him before" Sasuke interrogated.

"I said I never met him not that I never heard of him." Kagome said.

Sasuke grit his teeth in irritation.

"Sasuke," Kagome said gaining his attention. "I'm tired, please."

Sasuke nodded dropping the topic and sat next to her. The miko laid her head on his lap going to sleep.

~~~

"So, what your saying is we have 3 months to prepare for the last test" Kagome asked the proctor that had announced exactly that.

The nodded proctor.

"But isn't that a bit too much leverage, why not in like 3 weeks" Kagome proposed causing an uproar in most of the contestants.

They complained about how they needed to rest and stuff like that.

"No Kagome, the genin already had 3 tests back to back. They need a rest before heading back into the test" the Hokage that was next to the proctor said.

"Okay but why 3 months? Why not 1 or 2?"

"Kagome!" The Hokage gave Kagome a sharp look.

She rolled her eyes but nonetheless stopped pursuing the topic.

~~~

"I'll see you guys later I'm gonna go train!" Naruto shouted, he was about to runoff to one of the training grounds when he was grabbed by the back of his collar.

"Oh no you don't. You can start training again in 2 weeks. Right now your going to rest" Kagome said and started to drag him away from the his wanted destination. Sakura and Sasuke followed behind simultaneously.

~~~

"Kagome what are you going to do within the next three months" Sasuke asked Kagome who laid on his shoulder. Naruto and Sakura sat on the large white sofa that had additional black cushions. Sakura on the other side of Sasuke and Naruto on the other side of Kagome. All four of them were watching a movie in the living-room of Kagome's house.

"I'll most likely go visit Sesshomaru and the rest of the InuTachi. Probably go see my mom and my family if possible. Train a bit. Well, already that's about it." Kagome answered.

"Well if your not leaving yet I'd like to take you on a date" Sasuke said keeping his eyes on the screen but glanced at the petite female beside him.

"Sure, when" Kagome asked also zoning in on the television.

"How about in the next five days," Sasuke asked.

"Sounds good, I don't have anything planned then," Kagome answered moving a bit closer.

"Oh my gosh! How can you guys talk about all this' coupley 'stuff' in front of us" Naruto shouted having enough of the display of affection as if he wasn't there

"Are you jealous" Sasuke teased a smirk on his face, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist.

"I am!" Sakura screeched. "I have sat here with you two just rubbing your relationship in my face! I've had just about enough!"

"Ya same goes here!" Naruto agreed.

"Hey, if you guys are so mad about it why don't you-" Kagome was cut off when she heard a knock at the door. Everyone clearly was riled up and glared at each other. They continued to glare at each other for what seemed like hours. Then the door was knocked on again. Kagome sighed.

"Whatever I'll go get it," Kagome said rising from the comforts of her sofa.

She walked over to the entrance of her house. She unlocked and swung open the wooden door without asking for the identity of the person knocking. She was shocked but not surprised when she came face to face with Hyuuga Neji. She sighed and leaned against her door frame.

"Hello, what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me. You usually call, so what's up."

"Hinata-" Neji started but didn't get to finish for Kagome already started moving.

Kagome moved from the door frame. "Come inside I'm getting ready to leave."

Neji stepped inside and let out a breathy sigh. The house smelled just like her. Sakura blossoms, vanilla, and a hint of cherry. He looked around and unsurprisingly found the house clean. He walked to what looked like the living-room to find the rest of Team 7 already there.

"What are you doing here!" Sasuke glared at Neji as soon as I caught a whiff of him.

"My business here is none of your concern." Neji glared right back at the Uchiha.

"Hey sorry I took so long let's go," Kagome called running down the steps. She looked at Team 7. "Sorry, I gotta go its important."

Kagome changed out of her black stretch pants that went to her knees and a big white T-shirt. She threw on a plain black kimono with a black long sleeve bodysuit that went below her knees. The sleeves of the Kimono were slated inwardly and went to her elbows. The kimono itself stopped just above Kagome's knees. She continued to run down the steps tying a thin black obi around her waist in a bow, putting it to the side. She grabbed Neji and pulled him towards the door sliding on her black Sesshomaru style 2 inch high boots that stopped at her ankles.

"Hurry up!" Kagome yelled at Neji yanking him to go faster while tying her hair into a bun on the top of her head.

The two of them ran to the Hyuuga clan's estate. The guards let them by seeing it was only Neji and Kagome. But that didn't stop them from giving the duo strange looks.

Kagome and Neji continued to run around the place. The two were yelled and cursed at for running so fast and almost bumping into people. But that didn't stop Kagome from dragging Neji throughout the whole estate before finally finding Hinata's room. Kagome wouldn't admit it but she had actually gotten lost.

"Hinata! I'm here, what happened?!" Kagome bursts through the doors and running to the Hyuuga girl.

"Oh, Kagome I'm sorry." The young Hyuuga cried grasping onto the older woman desperately.

"It's fine, I wasn't busy. Just tell me what happened." Kagome said calmly embracing the other female. The Miko signaled for Neji to leave the room which gladly he did.

"M-my father he said I was a disgrace to the Hyuuga bloodline. He said I should have never been gifted with the Byakugan. He said that he would disown me unless I won the battle against my little sister later today." Hinata sobbed.

"But didn't you already battle her. You told him you don't want to fight her. This man is really starting to get on my nerves." Kagome growled and stood up removing herself from the Hyuuga.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"Wait! K-Kagome what are you going to do?" The Hyuuga female asked as Kagome walked towards the exit.

The older woman turned around and gave the girl a smile before walking out the door.

"I'll fight for you."

~~~

"Are you sure you want to do this, girl?" Hizashi asked as I walked slowly around Kagome in a circle.

"It's whatever old man. I'm not just gonna let you do that to Hinata just because she's different." Kagome spoke.

"Well her, 'different', is not tolerated in the head of the Hyuuga clan! She has no business here." Hizashi yelled and charged at the female.

She sidestepped his chakra powered palm and threw him over her shoulder. Unfortunately, the man landed on his feet and charged again. Kagome flipped over him.

"The lower branches of the clan are free to do as they wish, why shouldn't Hinata?" Kagome questioned.

"She is a part of the head so she has no business being weak. Enough talk, it's time to fight," Hizashi spoke once more before Kagome charged at him.

She blocked the hits Hizashi tried to make to her person and used his own technique was able land a few hits.

"You know the gentle fist?" Hizashi growled.

"Don't worry, Hinata didn't teach me anything. Actually, it's thanks to you that I was able to gain knowledge of this technique. All the times you trained Neji and Hinata in front of me I memorized the moves." Kagome explained throwing a few more hits at the Hyuuga clan leader.

"8 trigrams: 64 palms" Kagome called and started going after the Hyuuga's chakra points.

"8 trigrams: Palm rotation!" Hizashi deflected Kagome and made her fly across the field. She landed in a crouched position after tumbling on the ground a few times.

She growled and ran back toward the head of the clan. The Hyuuga started his assault. Both opponents continued to attack each other relentlessly. Neither letting up.

Both had reason to fight. Both had reasons that they held onto that wouldn't allow them to stop attacking at this moment. Both had reasons that were the perfect adrenaline for them to keep fighting. One was for the pride and to hold power over his people. And another was to fight for a loved one who was suffering.

"Why do you fight for her? Why do you meddle with a clan that has nothing to do with an outsider like you," Hizashi questioned after he had struck Kagome in the face throwing her back a few yards.

"I meddle because nobody else will. I was given my strength to help and protect the weak, to fight for them. I am doing my job." Kagome grunted as she dashed back to the man and landed many hits on the clan leader before flipping back creating distance.

"Your job is to protect and look after your people and village. So are you doing your job?" Kagome questioned the man.

He recovered from the fast hits that were landed on his person and charged at the female again who dared question his authority.

"I do my job so there is no need for you to be here!"

"Impregnating fear into your family is not how you look after them. Your clan has the same blood as you. Byakugan or not, you are equals!" Kagome shouted at him before blocking the hits and throwing him across the field.

The man grunted slowly raising himself from the ground and stayed glued to his spot as if frozen in thought.

Kagome charged him once more ready to end this needless battle.

"8 trigrams: 64 palms" Hizashi yelled once Kagome was in his range not able to escape.

Kagome gasped at the trick. Not able to dodge nor block all 64 hits she begrudgingly took them all.

Gasp and grunts of pain slipped passed her lips as she was continuously hit before being thrown to the other side of the field.

Kagome slowly sat up noticing her hair came out of its tight bun and back to its luscious curls throughout the series of attacks.

She stood up and sluggishly blocked the attack Hizashi just threw at her. She then aimed a roundhouse kick which was dodged.

Kagome winced as her body began to gradually slow down and become sore.

"It seems that the strength that was given to you is dissipating. You see, it was your destiny to lose to me." Hizashi spoke.

"No, stop. Just stop" [Dedicated to Bre'ana Haye]

Hizashi threw another palm rotation at Kagome only for her to jump away.

"I do not have a destiny. My path is what I decide. Destiny and fate shall have no power over me, not anymore. Not now. Not ever!" Kagome stayed and forced a power charged punch at the clan leader.

The sheer power of the punch was able to knock Hizashi out even with the space between them. Hizashi was thrown onto the roofs surrounding the yard. I have laid there unmoving. I have breathed heavily, almost in a state of unconsciousness. His mortal body desperately trying to recover from the severe pain it now felt. The man slowly involuntarily slid off of the roof and fell to the ground with a great big thud. Many Hyuuga men ran and picked up Hizashi about to take him to the infirmary. But Kagome stood in front of them.

"I won, you can't disown Hinata or make her fight Hanabi, again," Kagome spoke. "Those were the rules."

Hizashi looked up giving the girl a dazed look. I've nodded to her before passing out.

"Take him to the infirmary, I'll take care of him."

Kagome followed the other Hyuuga and Hizashi into the infirmary. The men placed Hizashi on a bed. Kagome walked over to him when the other men left. Kagome brought her powers to her hands making them glow pink. She ghosted her hands over Hizashi's unconscious form.

'A broken arm, leg, and 2 broken ribs, a sprained ankle as well' Kagome thought as she analyzed his injuries.

"Nothing I can't fix," Kagome smiled to herself and touched the mans injuries healing them all in a matter of seconds.

Kagome walked out of the room and was met with the hyuuga males that carried Hizashi.

"He will be fine, just allow him to rest for a while," Kagome gave them the good news before allowing them in the room.

She walked away. She found Hinata and Neji who tried to get her to stay only for her to decline. Hinata thanked her profusely. Kagome only shook her head and embraced her before making her way to her house.

~~~

"Where the hell is Sasuke," Kagome growled next to Naruto.

"I don't know. He was training with Kakashi-Sensei the whole time. And that perv isn't here either."

"If Sasuke doesn't make it on time he'll be eliminated, so let's hope he gets here before his battle at least. After all you do want to fight him, right?" Kagome asked Naruto.

"Hell ya! I'm gonna pummel him right into the dirt and show him I'm way stronger!" Naruto started ranting.

Kagome sighed and shook her head feeling another headache come on.

"I shouldn't have asked."

After a few more minutes the first battle started with Neji and Naruto. The two went at each other like crazy. Naruto was showing people that he still had some brain cells working, he used many different strategies surprising the Hyuuga on several occasions. But in the end Naruto won using the shadow clone jutsu and fooling Neji into thinking he was down and out for the count.

Kagome looked on at the next battles that came and went. But coming onto Shikamaru's battles with Temari she sweatdroped muttering under her breath how he could've won instead of forfeiting and how he was a lazy bastard. Kagome continued to watch the battles with slight disappointment at not being able to see Shikamaru's great master plan. The miko watched the proctor announce that Sasuke wasn't here and the Kages give him more time.

"Kagome Higurashi and Shino Aburame" The proctor called the two down.

"Just my luck. I hate bugs," Kaome muttered to herself before reluctantly jumping off of the waiting area's balcony. She ignored the gasps of the crowd and landed soundlessly on the grass in front of the proctor. She waited a few moments before Shino arrived.

"This fight will be to the death or-" Kagome zoned out the proctor finding herself in la la land.

"Begin!" The porstor jumped away.

'Damn it' Kagome grit her teeth in thought before back flipping out of Shino's close range.

'Wait ... If he can control bugs ...' Kagome thought fearfully before looking at the ground behind her. She saw swarms of bugs crawling and creeping toward her speedily. She let out a short squeak of surprise before pulling out her bow and arrow and shooting the small menaces. The ground glowed with her power the bugs caught in it disintegrated making Kagome let out a sigh of relief. But her joy was short-lived though. Just seconds later even more insects took their place.

"Shino!" Kagome yelled throwing him a wrathful glare.

"I have to fight to win, right?" Shino tormented a smirk on his lips hidden from under jacket's high collar.

"Ya, well fight me! Hand to hand combat! Don't creep me out with bugs!" Kagome shrieked as she kept shooting arrows at the bugs left and right.

"Fine" Shino muttered, disappointed that his fun would be spoiled.

He ran behind Kagome. Sensing someone behind her she turned around only to be punched the face and kicked away. Kagome soared through the air until her back hit the stadium walls. The air forcefully snatched out of her lungs. Kagome slid down from the great height falling to the ground with a thud.

"Oh," Shino turned away. "Well that was fun-"

"Don't think it's over yet, the party just got started," Kagome smirked wiping blood from off her lip.

"Well, you sure are persistent," Shino muttered just loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Damn straight,' Kagome agreed before running at Shino with great speed.

She aimed a punch for his gut giving him only enough time to block then giving him a hard roundhouse kick to the head making him soar sideways. Shino found his footing once close to the ground. Sadly for him as soon as he made contact with the earth Kagome was right in his face. She grabbed his forearm before flipping him and throwing him across the arena.

She heard a slight chuckle come from the dark-haired teen.

"What's so funny," Kagome asked cautiously.

"Look for yourself," the bug lover gestured to Kagome's arm.

She looked down at her limb fearfully before yelling a shriek of fright.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" She yelled. Multiple ants just accumulating and traveling on her body from her arm. She waved her arm around and clawed at the bugs crawling on her arm frantically.

"Those are red harvester's, they're poisonous. Just forfeit and I'll let them off. If not, well you'll die. So either way I-huh" Shino paused seeing Kagome's shoulders quiver. Was she crying? Shino squinted his eyes zeroing in on Kagome's face. No. She was laughing.

"This is no laughing matter! Unless you would like to lose," Shino stated.

"Haha, Shino! You crack me up," Kagome giggle seconds away from rolling on the floor in laughter. "I can't believe it! Haha, I can't believe it, you out of all people didn't realize it!"

"Ugh. I don't have time for your games. Now make your choice, die or forfeit!" Shino spoke again. Kagome kept laughing and laughing and laughing. Shino twitched in annoyance.

"You've made your choice," Shino growled. The bugs bit down on Kagome's flesh injecting their poison.

But, Kagome just seemed to laugh harder. "Oh, this is good. It's gold. Pure comedy gold."

"How is she still alive? There were at least a hundred ants. You should've dropped dead," Aburame mumbled.

"Remember when I said that 'I couldn't believe you didn't notice'?" Kagome ceased her laughter, a haughty smirking forming on her lips. "I'm immune to poison."

"What? Impossible!" Shino took a few steps back as he yelled.

Kagome brought out her bow and arrow once more. She prepared herself to shoot. She mumbled a small incantation making her arrow's glow change from a light pink to a vibrant orange.

"Go, 'Kagome mumbled as she released the arrow. Shino quickly put up a barrier made up of bugs but it was no use. The arrow embedded itself in the ground just before Shinoi's feet.

He let down his barrier. "hmph, you missed."

Kagome tilted her head to the side cutely and gave him a bright closed eye smile. "Not quite."

"Wha-" Shino tried to bring forth the bugs from in the ground only to realize that the ones in the range of the arrow were killed. Shino's eyes widened even more as the arrow glowed even brighter.

"What's going- Ahhh" Shino yelled as the arrow set off an explosion sending him straight into a wall, rendering him unconscious on impact.

"I'm not killing him," Kagome spoke to the proctor. "He's already down and out for the count and its only an exam so there's really no point."

The proctor looked at the Hokage for an 'okay'. Sarutobi nodded at him.

"Alright, kid you win this time," The proctor said. "I declare this match over! The winner is Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome heard the crowd let out outrageously loud screams of joy and congratulations. She nodded to the crowd in gratitude.

Kagome let out a sigh as she gained a foreboding feeling. 'Might as well tell the Hokage. I hate how my instincts are always right.' Kagome thought to herself. She bent down forcing power in her legs before jumping high enough to grab the ledge of the roof of the stadium. Kagome hoisted herself up and instantly was smacked in the face with the scent of the snake. On impulse, she growled lowly and glared at the person next to Sarutobi.

She stopped mid growl realizing she could've given away the fact that she had dirt on him.

She jumped over the railing before walking up to Sarutobi. She whispered in his ear.

"Something's wrong here."

Sarutobi gave Kagome a questionable look.

"I have a bad feeling about this exam," Kagome explained.

Sarutobi signaled Kagome to continue.

"I think the village will be attacked during the exam. And the Kage of the Sand, the one next to you. He smells a lot like a snake."

"So what your saying is?"

"Exactly, that's not the Kage of the Sand, that's-" Kagome was cut off from her analytical conversation by a strong gust of wind pushing her back into a large tornado.

Kagome let out a shout of surprise as she was dragged away from her conversation and whirled around in a strong gust of wind with nothing to grab onto to stable herself. Her kimono and thin obi started to float. Her hair running around her in a fast pace. She was being brought down to the middle of the arena once again. But she wasn't being escorted kindly by the breeze, oh no. It was like the wind had something against her and was pulling and dragging her down like when she was once dragged to the pits of hell.

Upon reaching stability on land she found herself in strong arms being held in bridal style. Kagome opened her eyes not knowing when she had closed them. She was met with onyx black eyes along with raven black hair. A pale face and a haughty smirk.

Kagome slowly reached out and touched the boy's bangs.

"You grew out your hair. A lot," She muttered half to herself and half to the other being in perspective.

The onyx eyed boy looked at the other girl with a slightly confused face expression. But still lightly kissed her forehead nonetheless. In that instant Kagome seemed to fall out of the trance that damned wind had put her in and jumped out of the pale boy's arms.

"Your late. You could have been disqualified. Everyone on the Team would have been a Chunin except for you and Sakura. Your lucky your an Uchiha or they would have easily skipped over you," Kagome huffed and walked away with an attitude putting her hair back into place. Damn that damned malicious wind, what had she done to it?

Sasuke's confused look vanished and he smirked a chuckle coming past his lips. His girlfriend sure was a handful.

~~~

Everything had gone wrong in a matter of like two minutes.

The sand was attacking the leaf. There was like 5 big @ss snakes that were attacking the village and wreaking some more havoc. Orochimaru had killed the real kage of the sand and was now battling Sarutobi. And here Kagome was fighting alongside Naruto to defeat Gaara whilst wanting to protect Sarutobi as well.

"Kagome!" Naruto exclaimed gaining her attention. She sat on the giant toad or frog or whatever demon that Naruto had summoned. She looked up at him as he stood. He looked down at her and gave her one of the biggest grins she had ever seen him muster.

"Go to the old man! I can handle Gaara," He grinned at her.

Kagome looked at Naruto flabbergasted. "Are you sure?! I can't just leave you here to fight a demon on your own! One tailed or not! I jus-"

"Don't worry I have bubamanta her with me," Naruto chimed. "Believe it!"

"Hey the name is Gamabunta! I'm one more mistake before getting my @ss out of here!" The toad's complaint fell on deaf ears as Kagome embraced the rowdy blond.

She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Be safe."

Kagome released him and tapped her foot on the frog. "Hey you. Watch over Naruto, keep him safe. If he dies, don't expect to live much longer either."

"Ya whatever," The toad demon agreed.

Kagome jumped over to Sasuke careful not to touch him with him covered in his curse mark again. "Don't worry everything's going to be okay. Naruto's going to care of Gaara," Kagome spoke and blew the Uchiha a kiss before sprinting back to the village.

Upon arriving at the gates she was ambushed by the giant snakes. The miko took out her famous bow and arrow shooting the 2 snakes that dared to show their scaly hides.

After killing 2 of the oversized reptiles Kagome continued her hurried pursuit. Taking in short breaths at a fast pace she moved faster. She started to appear like a blur to the human eye. The miko-demon killed all the sandnin her path.

Forcing her legs to move faster and surpass their limit she zoomed behind Orochimaru just as he made the finishing blow on Sarutobi.

"No!" Kagome screamed tears sprinting away from her eyes.

She transformed into her older form and punched Orochimaru making him soar.

Immediately she envelopes Sarutobi's corpse into her arms and put up an invisibility barrier. Orochimaru and some min that came to his side tried to relentlessly break in but to no avail.

"What isss sshhee doing in there," Orochimaru hissed and narrows his eyes at the barrier. He and the ninja stopped their assaults realizing it was futile and waited for Kagome to emerge.

Minutes later Kagome dispersed the barrier revealing herself and Sarutobi, alive.

"That'sss not posssible! How isss that old man alivve," Orochimaru hissed.

"Sarutobi, you go hide. I can take care of this," Kagome pushed the old man away not leaving any room for argument.

"Girl, you obviously don't know what's you've gotten yourself into. I will kill you like I ssshould've in the foressst," Orochimaru hissed and charged at her.

"In the forest I underestimated you. I won't make that mistake again," the miko-demon growled before transforming into her demon form.

~~~

Kagome woke up. Looking around she realized what was going on. She followed Sasuke as he and Naruto fought. He was really leaving the village.

"Sasuke!" Kagome screamed at him gaining his and Naruto's attention.

"Don't do it! Don't go to Orochimaru! He's not going to help you, he'll only kill you in the end!" Kagome screamed at him.

Suddenly he blurred behind her.

"You know I like your fiery spirit and all. But right now it'd be better if you shut up," Sasuke said and tried to knock her out again. But she was too fast.

Kagome backwards roundhouse kicked him.

"Damn that was close," Kagome muttered.

She jumped next to Naruto before Sasuke could pursue her again.

"You do close range. I'll watch your back and take care of the distance."

"Alright! You got it," Naruto charged at Sasuke.

Kagome stayed mostly in one spot only moving to steady herself and avoid Sasuke. She shot arrow after arrow keeping Sasuke on his toes. Of course she was stalling. After all, if Naruto came after Sasuke and herself then that means more reinforcements would be on their way.

But luck wasn't necessarily on her side. Sasuke was still able to dodge and block their attacks. He even found enough time to attack in between.

He gave off another jutsu accidentally leaving himself wide open. Kagome took her chance. Quickly she chanted a small immobilization incantation before she shooting. She hit her target until with a cloud of smoke the Sasuke turned into a Naruto.

"Wait what?" Kagome questioned before processing and sensing the real Sasuke behind her.

She dodged just before he could touch her. Landing next to Naruto she muttered to him.

"The spell should only last a few minutes, you'll be able to move in a bit."

Kagome shot what seemed like hundreds of arrows before her hands started to tremble in mere exhaustion. She had been fighting all day. She was worn out, a long nap was much needed.

"Your losing your steam," Sasuke smirked before charging at Kagome again only for her to keep dashing away.

Defying her trembling arms, Kagome continued to shoot her arrows. It only lasted for a while before she had to stop to catch her breath.

"Hn. Not only are you tired. But your almost out of arrows. I know you've been stalling that's why you weren't hitting me, but. You won't be able to stop me by doing this," Sasuke spoke callously.

Kagome mumbled a huh looking at her supply of arrows it was true. She only had two left.

Growling she jumped into the air.

'Can't waste anymore time or arrows. He's right I can't stop him if I keep stalling. The reinforcements are taking way too long,' Kagome thought to herself.

Chanting a spell she shot her arrow. It didn't touch Sasuke at all he only tilted his body to the right to dodge. But that didn't matter the arrow left a scratch on Sasuke's cheek and a wound no deeper than an inch on his arm.

Sasuke ignored his wounds and charged at Kagome.

The miko tried to jump away but was too late. Sasuke had kicked away her bow and then kicked her square in the chest.

"Damn, that hurt like a b¡tch," Kagome muttered to herself before picking herself up and meeting Sasuke's attacks.

"Naruto! Start moving," Kagome yelled as she found herself starting to struggle to meet the Uchiha's relentless attacks.

"I'm trying! I can only move my fingertips," the blonde yelled back.

Kagome was then thrown into the sculpture of Madara. Kagome groaned.

"I just need to get in one good shot. One good shot is all I need," Kagome muttered to herself and jumped away from Sasuke.

"Just give up. You look like you need a nap."

Kagome hopped around the premises never staying in one place for too long. So Sasuke never had a chance to attack her.

"Naruto, can you move yet," Kagome asked.

"I can't move my legs! Why the hell was that damn arrow so strong?! You said a few minutes!" Naruto yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that Sasuke used a substitution and the substitute just happened to be you!" Kagome shouted.

"I've had enough. Its time to end our game of cat and mouse!" With that Sasuke let his curse mark transform his body. His skin turned gray his hair blue and grew to his back. The sclera of his eyes turned black and he grew wings that looked like webbed hands with claws.

Kagome gasped in shock. "This isn't good."

"Naruto I need you to move now!" Kagome jumped to Naruto and started to pick him up.

"I can barely feel my feet" he said.

"Try wiggling them. Anything. I need you now!" Kagome said and tried to help Naruto stand on his own only for him to slouch back.

"Please. I don't have enough energy left to do this on my own," Kagome begged. Tears came to her eyes.

And just like that Naruto burst into a red chakra. His normally cerulean blue eyes now a deep red and his pupils dilated. His blonde hair bristled. He finally stood straight.

"No one makes Kagome try!" He yelled and crouched over running at Sasuke.

The two fought for a few minutes before both of them jumped back. They both readied their attacks. Whoever was still conscious after this is to be the victor. Luckily their fighting had given Kagome enough to collect herself.

Getting her breathing under control she grabbed for her bow and readied herself. She aligned the arrow. She forced the rest of her energy into her arrow. The bow and arrow glowed at the raw power. Kagome narrowed her eyes and took sight of her target.

The Uzumaki and Uchiha had jumped back readying their ultimate attacks.

Just then Kagome saw an opening. She steadied her shaking hands once again.

'I can do this. I can finish this' She prepped herself.

"Go." She whipered, finding herself the miko let out a shaky breath before letting the arrow go. T

he arrow zoomed to straight to Sasuke at the speed of light. The arrow shinned so bright it was almost blinding. Kagome, on the verge of passing out, refused herself of unconsciousness. She needed to see her arrow hit the mark. The arrow sprinted past Naruto and made its way to Sasuke's torso. Then there was a blinding explosion of light. Kagome narrowed her eyes to see.

Her heart ached at the sight in front of her. Her eyes widened. Her mouth agape. Her breathing became unsteady.

"No, I put all I had left in that," She whispered to herself.

The final valley was silent. The only sound that echoes was the arrow as it fell to the ground uselessly. The arrow had almost hit Sasuke but the dark power was too much.

Tears sprang from her eyes as Sasuke and Naruto charged each other. Naruto ended up unconscious. Kagome wept silently. Sasuke walked up to her. Kagome slowly rose to her feet and stood shakily. No more arrows, barely able to hold her bow, not enough energy to transform, she didn't even have enough strength to pull out another weapon. But still hunched over she glared up at Sasuke.

"Come now Kagome, we're leaving." Sasuke transformed back into his human form

"What?"

"I'm not going to Orochimaru without you. I'm not leaving you behind," Sasuke said.

"No, I'm not going," Kagome took a step back and fell on her bum.

"Come now. Your too tired to keep[ fighting me," Sasuke spoke, he followed Kagome as she crawled away.

Sasuke sighed. He scooped the miko up into his arms bridal style.

"No!"

"Sleep, just sleep." Sasuke lulled her as he started to walk in the direction of Orochimaru's base.

Kagome closed her eyes against her will and found herself not able to open them.

'I failed my mission' she thought.

Her body too tired shut down. Finally she rests.


	18. Torcher

I don't own the characters

"So you've arrived," Kabuto greeted and walked alongside Sasuke.

"I wasn't aware that you were bringing a plus one. Especially a girl." Kabuto glared at Kagome's unconscious body.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no. Well, it wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't a pest," Kabuto glared and grabbed the girl and slung her against one of the cages.

He continuously kicked her stomach. His hand then flowed with chakra. Thrusting his hand downward he aimed for the girl's stomach ready to kill her. But luck was not on his side.

His hand was just a centimeter away from the female's abdomen. But then, Kagome awoke. Supporting her body with her arms she went into a slanted handstand and whirled her body around, putting her body in position. B-boying, she kicked Kabuto multiple times and stopped when he was flung to the other side of the corridor.

"Kabuto, that's enough." Sasuke intervened as Kabuto was ready to start another fight.

"Where the hell did you take me Sasuke?!" Kagome shouted and turned to throw a glare his way only to realize he was gone.

Then everything went black again.

~~~

Kagome woke up in a cell. There were other people there and some corpses as well. It stunk. The stench burned her nose and made her eyes go teary. It smelt like rotting remains, turd and blood. It was dark, but she still saw that there were dozens of other cages, maybe even hundreds.

"What the hell! Sasuke get me out of here!" Kagome screams, she pushed and pulled on the bars of the cage. Unfortunately, they didn't budge an inch.

"There's no point in doing that," one prisoner said.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not supposed to be here. Sasuke, where the hell are you?!" Kagome yelled frantically.

It was silent. No one was there. No one was coming to save her.

"You can't escape this." The same prisoner said. "There is no hope of getting out of this cell."

"That's what you think. I'm getting out of here one way or another." Kagome growled.

She started her transformation. Just as her morph started the cuffs on her wrists took action. The cuffs shocked her, stopping her transformation. It burned her entire body from the inside out. Falling to her knees Kagome panted at the intense pain. It lasted for a few more seconds before going away.

"So I see you've tried out my new toy," Kabuto said callously and as he walked up to Kagome's cage.

"What the hell are you doing here," Kagome questioned and stuck her arm out between the bars. She tried to grab his throat but to no avail.

"I thought you would be a little smarter than that." He smirked and glared down at Kagome. 'I'm the one that brought you here, so why wouldn't I come down to keep you company?"

"Go to hell," Kagome growled. "Sasuke is going to come for me."

Kabuto chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"As far as anybody knows you're in a master room. Sasuke thinks you're still unconscious." Kabuto looked down at her relishing in the look of anger and discouragement.

"I'm going to get out of here," Kagome muttered. But it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"You have no chance in hell of escaping, especially with those things on you," Kabuto gestured to the handcuffs on her wrists. "Those babies react to any type of power up, or transformation you use. Whether you try to summon your powers or just get a rise out of me. The only thing you'll get in return is quite a shock."

"Haha, very funny," Kagome mocked him.

"They react to any change in your power levels. So don't think of summoning anything in that pretty little head of yours, you'll only get hurt." Kabuto smirked and walked away.

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going, Kabuto?!" Kagome shouted at him.

Said man didn't answer and kept walking to the only entrance and exit of the confinement area.

"Damn it, Kabuto." Kagome sank back against a wall in her own despair.

"I told you. There's no getting out of this," the prisoner sighed.

~~~

Kagome slowly made her way back into the cell.

"Move it." Kabuto kicked her in her back making her fall to the floor flat on her stomach.

A shout rose from her lips. She laid there, her breathing raspy. Her entire body hurt.

"Pathetic." Kabuto sneered at her before taking his leave of her.

"This isn't that bad," she mumbled to herself with bloodshot eyes. "Naraku would do worse, remember? Remember?"

Picking herself up she kneeled hunched over. Hugging herself she continued to mumble to herself. The open whip wounds on her back burned like fire. The bruises that traveled on her legs ached. Her wrists, ankles, and neck sore from the tight chains.

Kabuto shut the cell close and locked it. "I'll see you tomorrow." He started to walk away but then stopped. "If you're wondering, Sasuke isn't worried about you at all. I told him you woke up and didn't want to see him. He couldn't care less that your presence was missing." He then left Kagome in her thoughts.

"So I really am alone here," Kagome muttered and watched as a rat scurried over the corpses and ate at the rotting flesh alongside maggots and other disgusting critters.

Unable to move, Kagome laid there. Her eyes had dulled since her coming here. Her skin had tremendously paled to an unhealthy color at the lack of sunlight exposure. Her hair was tangled and untamed. Smudges of blood and dirt covered her person. Her eyelids fluttered close in exhaustion and she lost consciousness.

~~~

Once again she was chain to the wall. Slowly raising her head she looked Kabuto in the eyes.

"You stink," he sneered before dumping a bucket of cold sudsy water over her head.

The water felt like a thousand needles over her skin. Her wounds burned even more, making her scream.

"That's what I like to hear," Kabuto licked his lips before grabbing a cup of soapy water. "Drink up like a good girl."

Kabuto poured it into her mouth. Before the miko could spit it out the ninja covered her nose and mouth. Kagome tried to shake her head from side to side, but her neck was restricted. The bitter and metallic taste clashed with her mouth. Her tongue was brutally burned from the devil-like taste. She desperately tried to spit it out and breathe. The miko was only able to get a few drops to leave her mouth and slip narrowly through Kabuto's fingers, only to swallow the rest and be allowed air.

Coughing desperately she stuck her tongue out in hopes to get the revolting taste out of her mouth. Looking blankly at the floor she was surprised when she found something warm against her lips. Then something hot and moist invaded her mouth. Then realizing what it was she bit down and moved her head as much as she could. Her offender stepped back with a calculating look on his face. He wiped the saliva that dripped down his lips.

"Disgusting," Kabuto smirked at the female's flushed and panting person. "I still don't get what Sasuke sees in you."

Walking away he grabbed the first whip that caught his eye. Testing it he cracked it against the floor, chuckling lowly when he saw Kagome flinch.

"Ya know." he hit Kagome's stomach with the whip getting a groan in return. "I kissed you because you had such a lewd face... I just couldn't resist." Kabuto cracked the whip against her shoulder next.

"Can't say I totally regret it," He shrugged before speeding up his hits.

Kabuto continued to torture the miko with different weapons and procedures. The dimly lit room was filled with screams and gasps of pain. The sounds of cruel chuckling could be heard in the mix. The floor was patterned with blood. The female screamed as she was hit once again. Then her vision became blurry.

"No, don't you dare pass out on me now," Kabuto adjusted his glasses taking a break.

Kagome saw Kabuto walk up to her. Looking him dead in the eyes she asked. "Does Sasuke still think I'm in my room?"

"You're amusing, I'll give you that," Kabuto chuckled. "In fact he does. I told him you forgive him. But you caught a bad fever and didn't want to pass it on."

Kagome smirked. Her bangs now covered the view of eyes.

"What is so funny," Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"You honestly think that you can keep me here for much longer?" she glared at him through her overgrown bangs. "Sasuke is going to get suspicious. And then I'm gonna bust out of this hellhol- argh!"

"It'd be much prefered if you shut up," Kabuto growled after he slashed her stomach with a hot blade.

~~~

After getting shoved back into her cell she looked at the prisoner who first talked to her.

"Kabuto must hate you," he said.

"No doubt about that."

"You smell sweet. Did you bathe?"

"Water dumped on me, yes." Kagome grimaced.

"Are you tired?" The prisoner crawled over.

"Yeah," Kagome closes her eyes.

"Sweet dreams."

"Same to you."

~~~

"Sasuke demanded he see you today," Kabuto frowned as he dumped cold soapy water on Kagome.

The miko didn't speak. She only smirked at her victory.

"But I got him to back off." He then poured soapy water into Kagome's mouth and made her swallow.

"I'll be out of here soon," Kagome's raspy voice was heard, just above a whisper.

~~~

"I made a clone of myself to pose as you. My clone and Sasuke argued, so you don't want to see him," Kabuto sighed.

Smirking Kagome looked through her overgrown bangs that now went past her nose.

"I found a new game to play. I feel like we've both gotten bored of the beating and slashing," Kabuto pushed up his glasses and went to go get something.

"And so I thought of doing this instead." He smiled and held up a pair of pliers. "What's 1000 minus 8?"

"992," Kagome answers instantaneously.

"Count for every clip, ok?" He then started to clip off her toes.

Kagome screamed in agony and pulled against the cuffs and chains. Her sensitive skin rubbed against the cold dirty cuffs. Shutting her eyes tight she dared not look.

"Why aren't you counting," Kabuto stopped to let her regenerate.

Panting Kagome shook her head as much as she possibly could.

"You know now that I think about it." Kabuto then started clipping off her fingers. "Ever since you came here, you never asked me to stop. You just kept defying me."

Then he went back to her toes.

"Why is that?" Kabuto looked up at the miko.

"This isn't anything compared to what Naraku did. Compared to him you're a spoiled brat throwing a tantrum." Kagome spat.

Wiping the saliva from his face he glared and grabbed a hammer. "50 times 59?"

Kagome took a moment to gather her thoughts, it wasn't her fault. Not only was she being tortured but asked questions on her least favorite subjects, that's two birds with one stone. (Kids if you ever truly want to torture someone, ask them questions on their least favorite subject.)

"2,950."

"You took too long!" Kabuto then swung the hammer on her kneecap.

She screamed. Hearing the sickening crack of her knee only made it worse. Not daring to look down she shut her eyes. Catching her breath she focused on every other part of her body, to dull out the pain.

"That's what I like to hear, keep it up," Kabuto smirked. "992 plus 8?"

"1000," Kagome panted.

The hammer then came down a second away from smashing her skull. Looking to the right, she saw how the tool cracked the wall and found itself unable to move. Then looking down at Kabuto she gave him an appalled look.

"Were you trying to kill me?"

"You sound surprisingly calm," Kabuto said as he started to pull out the stuck item. He frowned before giving it one more tug, successfully recovering the tool.

"The other day you told me that you were going to escape. But I'm not so sure," Kabuto smirked.

"Tomorrow." Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Tomorrow is when I will be set free," the miko repeated.

"Let's say you were to be set free, but by who? Certainly not Lord Orochimaru, he doesn't even know Sasuke brought you to the hideout. Sasuke is too busy with his training to worry about seeing you right now."

"Tomorrow he will be aggravated and demand to see me," Kagome smirked. "You won't be here when I break the chains."

"And who says I won't put extra chains on you?"

"I know you will. But that's ok." Kagome gave him a nice smile.

"What's the smile for?"

"I honestly pity you. Once I get out of here, it won't be very good for you."

"Shutup already. I'm bored now," Kabuto frowned and uncuffed Kagome, making her fall from off the wall and onto him. Quickly he put her chains back on her wrists and feet. Then grabbing the chain he dragged her back to her cell. Throwing her in he locked it behind her.

Staring down at her person as she laid on the floor he spoke. "You will not escape tomorrow. Not if I have anything to say about it." With that he left.

Once the miko heard the ash-gray haired male's footsteps fade and the big iron door slam she chuckled.

"Damn, you would think he'd known I made all of that up," Kagome giggles.

"You really are amazing," the prisoner spoke.

"Oh please, Himawari. Your making me blush," Kagome smiled sheepishly, forcing herself to turn on her back.

"But it's true," the other prisoner said.

The yellow haired prisoner sat next to Kagome as the two leaned on the wall.

"Thanks for being here with me, Himawari," Kagome started. "If it weren't for you I would have lost it."

"Nope problem. It's pretty lonely here. So I couldn't help but want to be around you," The gray eyed female smiled. "I could tell you are a nice person."

"When I bust out of here I'm taking you with me." Kagome leaned on Himawari's shoulder.

~~~

The miko's eyes snapped open. Alert. Carefully she removed herself from Himawari and stood up. Wincing at the slight pain in her knee. Lightly touching her knee, she inspected it. It wasn't broken, just fractured now.

'These damn chains are slowing my regeneration,' Kagome cursed.

Walking up to the bars of the cage she looked around for Kabuto. He wasn't there.

'This is good.'

She sat back down in a criss cross position. Taking her mediation formations she started. Expanding her aura slowly she reached out for Sasuke. Past the iron door. Up the steps. Down the corridors. Left. Right. More stairs. More hallways. More doors.

'Found him!'

Carefully she wrapped her aura around him, careful to not wake him, and entered his head. She then started to alter his thoughts and dreams to nothing but of herself. Kagome continued this process for a few minutes before diminishing her aura from his person. She then pulled her aura back into her person.

Sighing, she laid down.

'Now all I have to do is wait.'

~~~

"Sasuke, where are you going," Kabuto asked.

"I need to see Kagome," Sasuke said as he walked into 'Kagome's room'. He found the room dark, bare, and no Kagome. He turned to glare at the other ninja.

"Where is she?!"

~~~

Kagome's eyes snapped open.

'It's time!'


End file.
